Beautiful Disaster
by harlotkiss
Summary: Seumur hidupnya Hinata tak pernah merasa dibutuhkan oleh orang lain, karena dialah yang selalu berada dalam posisi yang membutuhkan orang lain. Ketika seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan masalah kepribadian memintanya untuk bekerja sebagai juru masak di rumahnya, bisakah ia menolak? Ataukah ini merupakan lembaran baru di kehidupannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Karakter dalam cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ceritanya punya saya.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Pepper Spray and Pocari_

Tetes air hujan perlahan turun dari langit.

Hinata Hyuuga mendongak ke atas dan memaki.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya sambil menaikkan tudung pada jaket abu-abunya. Ketika rintik hujan mendadak berubah deras, ia langsung berlari. Untungnya tempat tujuan gadis itu hanya tinggal berjarak seratus meter. Meskipun dengan kecepatan larinya yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak sampai semenit kemudian gadis itu sudah sampai di stadion tempat pertandingan sepak bola antara SMA Konohagakure dengan SMA Sunagakure sedang berlangsung.

Dia menghembuskan napas lega dan langsung masuk ke stadion. Setelah sampai di dalam, gadis itu tidak terkejut melihat kedua tim yang tetap bermain di tengah derasnya hujan. Meskipun ia bukanlah seorang penggemar sepak bola, namun ia bisa melihat bahwa pemain dari kedua tim sama-sama mengalami kesulitan bermain di tengah lapangan yang basah tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum saat kedua matanya jatuh di papan skor. SMA Konohagakure memimpin dengan skor 2-1. Ia melihat ke tribun tempat para pendukung tim sepak bola SMA-nya berada, lalu buru-buru berlari ke arah sana untuk bergabung dengan kehebohan. Saat itu sudah babak kedua, dan tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa sampai peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir dibunyikan.

Salah satu alasan mengapa pertandingan tersebut sangat ramai dengan penonton adalah karena pertandingan itu adalah pertandingan penting untuk memperebutkan juara daerah. SMA Konohagakure dan SMA Sunagakure keduanya memiliki klub sepak bola terbaik di seluruh wilayah Kanto. Dua tahun lalu pemegang juaranya adalah SMA Konohagakure, sementara tahun lalu juara tersebut direbut oleh SMA Sunagakure. Tahun ini SMA Konohagakure berniat merebut kembali reputasi mereka sebagai yang terbaik.

Walaupun sedang bermain di tengah hujan, Hinata tetap bisa mengenali orang yang menjadi alasannya datang ke pertandingan tersebut. Tidak, bahkan Hinata akan selalu mengenalinya meskipun ia sedang berada di tengah keramaian dan mereka terpisah sejauh sepuluh kilometer. Baiklah, mungkin dia sedikit berlebihan, namun dia tidak akan mungkin bisa salah mengenali rambut hitam dan badan tegap tersebut.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah lelaki impian dari semua gadis yang sedang, ingin, atau pernah bersekolah di Konohagakure. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, tampan, bertubuh atletis, dengan sepasang mata gelap dan dalam yang dapat membuatmu menggelenyar apabila ia menatap matamu lebih dari lima menit. Ia juga sangat cerdas, anggota OSIS, dan pemain andalan tim sepak bola Konohagakure. Meskipun tahun lalu SMA Konohagakure tidak meraih juara pertama, namun Sasuke Uchiha berhasil memperoleh gelar sebagai MVP ( _Most Valuable Player_ ).

Tidak ada gadis yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

Termasuk Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat lelaki pujaannya menggiring bola menuju gawang yang ia asumsikan adalah gawang lawan. Ia bisa mendengar banyak perempuan yang memekik dan menjeritkan nama Sasuke. Hinata tidak heran bila tujuh puluh persen dari pendukung SMA Konohagakure yang hadir di tengah hujan ini adalah fans-nya Sasuke.

Hanya saja teriakan-teriakan tersebut berhenti ketika seorang pemain Sunagakure dengan nomor punggung 19 merebut bolanya. Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah para pemain tersebut dengan baik dari tempatnya berada. Namun tidak diragukan lagi si nomor 19 ini sangat jago karena dengan lihai ia bisa melewati tiga, tidak, empat, dan bahkan lima pemain Konohagakure dengan mudah lalu mencetak gol.

Dan menyeimbangkan kedudukan Konoha dan Suna.

Hinata bisa mendengar keriuhan dari pendukung Sunagakure dan beberapa suporter ekstrim Konohagakure yang melemparkan caci maki ke si pemain bernomor punggung 19.

"AYO KONOHAGAKURE!" dan para suporter aliran ekstrim tersebut pun mulai menyanyikan mars sekolah Konohagakure, membuat para pendukung lain ikut bernyanyi. Di bawah sana, di tengah hujan, para cheerleaders tidak mau kalah dan tetap dengan semangat menunjukkan kebolehan gerakan serta teriakan-teriakan mereka pada para pemain Konohagakure.

Dan seperti keajaiban, mendadak pemain Konohagakure dengan nomor punggung 99, atau yang Hinata tahu adalah Naruto Uzumaki mendadak mencetak gol ketiga dan membalikkan kedudukan Konoha. Tidak berapa lama kemudian peluit terakhir dibunyikan dan pertandingan hari itu selesai.

Jeritan-jeritan kemenangan meledak dari kerumunan pendukung Konohagakure. Luapan kegembiraan itu berujung dengan para suporter yang membanjiri lapangan. Hujan sudah mulai mereda menjadi gerimis. Hinata Hyuuga tetap duduk di tempatnya, dan sambil tersenyum menonton keramaian yang kini berpindah ke lapangan.

Ia sangat senang sekolah mereka menang. Ia sangat senang Sasuke menang. Lelaki itu pantas mendapatkannya. Ia selalu berlatih dengan keras.

Setelah hujan reda, panitia kejuaraan memberikan piala kemenangan kepada tim Konohagakure yang diwakili oleh Sasuke. Semua orang kembali bersorak sorai, dan bahkan tim Sunagakure pun memberikan selamat kepada tim Konohagakure. Kemudian panitia melanjutkan acara dengan upacara penutupan serta pengumuman para pemain terbaik dari tiap posisi dan tentunya...MVP.

Orang-orang Konohagakure semua sangat yakin bahwa MVP tahun ini pasti Sasuke atau Naruto yang barusan mencetak gol terakhir dengan sangat indah.

Namun ternyata nama MVP tahun ini adalah...

"Sabaku Gaara dari SMA Sunagakure."

Teriakan-teriakan heboh pecah dari kerumunan pendukung Sunagakure. Mereka semua dengan serempak berseru, "Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!". Dan Hinata melihat saat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah seram menaiki podium. Ternyata Sabaku Gaara ini adalah pemain bernomor punggung 19 yang tadi mencetak gol kedua bagi Sunagakure. Dari bisik-bisik orang di sekitarnya, Hinata mengetahui bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu meraih gelar MVP salah satunya karena merupakan pencetak gol terbanyak dalam kejuaraan musim itu.

Ia menerima penghargaan MVP-nya lalu hanya mengucapkan terima kasih saat diminta memberikan kata sambutan. Hinata hampir tertawa melihatnya. Pemuda itu bersikap _cool_ dan dengan tampang seramnya pasti membuat orang tidak berani macam-macam padanya. Namun satu patah kata terima kasih itu membuat dirinya terlihat seperti orang yang sangat pemalu. Hal itu sangat lucu menurut Hinata.

Setelah semua acara pemberian penghargaan dan foto-foto selesai, kerumunan di stadion itu pun mulai menipis. Hinata kembali ke tribun dan duduk di bangku terendah sambil menontoni arus orang-orang yang keluar dari stadion.

Karena memiliki masalah kepercayaan diri, Hinata tidak pernah datang ke acara olahraga seperti ini paling awal, untuk menghindari mata-mata tertuju padanya. Dan ia pun selalu pulang paling akhir karena alasan yang sama. Oleh karena itu, saat ini ia sedang menunggu hingga semua orang pulang sebelum ia sendiri juga keluar.

Selain itu dengan keluar paling terakhir ia juga bisa melihat Sasuke lebih lama.

Lelaki yang baru saja memperoleh juara itu sedang sibuk berfoto bersama banyak orang. Semua orang pasti ingin berfoto bersamanya. Maklum saja, dia kapten tim sepak bola Konohagakure, orang yang paling berjasa membawa tim mereka sampai ke tempat itu dan meraih piala tersebut. Dia adalah pahlawan Konohagakure di lapangan.

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

Entah mengapa hanya dengan mengamati Sasuke saja bisa membawa perasaan hangat dan nyaman di dadanya.

Senyumannya sedikit memudar saat melihat Sakura Haruno, anggota cheerleaders yang merupakan salah satu orang yang paling populer di sekolah, menempeli Sasuke. Mereka berdua keluar dari stadion bersama-sama diikuti oleh teman-teman Sasuke yang lain serta beberapa cheerleaders lain. Mungkin akan merayakan kemeneangan di salah satu restoran terdekat.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia selalu membayangkan dirinya menjadi seperti Sakura. Cantik, populer, pintar, dan penuh percaya diri. Jika ia memiliki itu semua, ia pasti tidak akan perlu menguntit Sasuke seperti ini. Ia akan cukup berani menghampiri lelaki itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Setelah itu mungkin mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk minum kopi dan makan kue.

Namun itu semua hanya dapat terjadi di dalam imajinasinya.

Setelah stadion mulai benar-benar sepi dan yang tinggal hanyalah petugas kebersihan yang sedang membersihkan tribun, Hinata pun mulai beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah anak yang populer. Ia juga bukanlah orang yang paling menonjol di antara teman-temannya. Dan orang yang bisa dia panggil teman pun sangat sedikit. Mungkin hanya bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan. Semua itu terjadi karena ia tidak terlalu pandai berinteraksi dengan orang lain, dan selalu memilih untuk sendirian dibandingkan berada di keramaian. Ia selalu mengalami kesulitan apabila dihadapkan pada situasi dimana ia harus berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

Salah satu hal yang paling ahli ia lakukan adalah membuat dirinya tidak terlihat.

Meskipun di tahun keduanya saat ini ia sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Sasuke Uchiha, namun ia tahu bahwa cintanya tidak akan pernah terbalas. Karena ia yakin Sasuke mungkin bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia ada.

Hinata menghela napas saat menuruni tribun dan berjalan keluar stadion.

Saat itulah hujan kembali turun, kali ini tanpa gerimis, langsung turun dengan deras tanpa ampun.

Hinata menghela napas dan bersandar pada dinding di dekat pintu keluar stadion. Padahal langit sudah mendung dari sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemennya tadi. Namun karena ramalan cuaca hari itu mengatakan bahwa Tokyo tidak akan hujan, Hinata pun meninggalkan payungnya.

Dia seharusnya lebih memercayai instingnya.

Mungkin setelah hujan reda nanti ia bisa menghampiri restoran tempat tim sepakbola sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka, lalu menyelinap masuk dan mungkin jika ia mengumpulkan cukup keberanian ia akan menghampiri Sasuke dan memberi selamat padanya. Setelah itu mungkin mereka akan mengobrol. Hinata menimbang-nimbang pemikiran tersebut, lalu mendengus dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan berani memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak pernah sendirian. Mendekati Sasuke sama artinya dengan mendekati teman-temannya yang lain. Dan Hinata bukanlah orang yang pintar bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak. Ia hanya akan terlihat seperti seekor rusa di tengah-tengah kerumunan singa betina.

Setelah beberapa lama berdiri di sana, mendadak Hinata merasa haus. Ia lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong stadion untuk mencari sebuah mesin penjual minuman. Kerika menemukan satu, ia mengeluarkan beberapa recehan sepuluh yen dan memasukkannya ke mesin tersebut sebelum menekan tombol minuman yang ia inginkan.

Ketika ia membungkuk untuk mengambil minumannya, dari ekor matanya Hinata melihat seseorang berdiri persis di belakangnya. Gadis itu terkesiap dan secara otomatis meraih kantong jaketnya untuk mengeluarkan _pepper spray_ yang memang tak pernah lupa ia bawa ketika berpergian. Dari tadi Hinata tidak mendengar ada orang yang mendekatinya, jadi orang ini pasti mengendap-endap di belakangnya dan berniat jahat padanya.

Sialnya karena ia sangat terburu-buru, Hinata menjatuhkan kaleng _pepper spray_ dan minumannya. Dengan panik ia langsung merangkak di lantai untuk meraih kaleng _pepper spray-_ nya, kemudian setelah tangannya memegang benda itu dengan mantap, ia langsung berbalik dan dengan posisi duduk di lantai mengacungkan _pepper spray_ -nya ke arah siapapun orang yang dari tadi berdiri di belakangnya tanpa membuat suara sedikit pun itu.

Hinata terbelalak ketika melihat orang yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah tersebut juga ikut membungkuk seperti berusaha meraih sesuatu di bawahnya. Melihat gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu, Hinata pun spontan menjerit dan menyemprotkan _pepper spray-_ nya. Tidak lupa menutup matanya sendiri karena gas dari _pepper spray_ juga bisa melukai penggunanya.

Orang tersebut berteriak, "FUCK!" lalu mengerang, sebelum berteriak lagi dengan sederetan makian kasar yang hanya bisa orang temukan tertulis di toilet sebuah bar kumuh. "KEPARAT! APA YANG KAU SEMPROTKAN ITU!" raung pemuda tersebut.

Hinata mundur pelan-pelan menjauhi pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri dan dengan panik berlari kesana kemari tersebut. Sambil tetap memaki-maki, pemuda itu memukuli dinding dan bahan mesin penjual minuman tempat Hinata tadi mendapatkan minumannya. Hinata lalu terkesiap dan matanya kesana-kemari mencari kemana minumannya.

Ia menemukan botol minumannya persis di samping mesin penjual minuman dan hendak meraihnya ketika si pemuda berteriak lagi, "AKU HANYA MAU MENGAMBILKAN BOTOL KEPARAT ITU! KENAPA KAU MENYERANGKU?"

Hinata sekarang panik. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil botolnya, lalu berdiri dan siap melarikan diri. Ia menjerit ketika sebuah cengkeraman besi menangkap lengannya dan menariknya. "Dasar kau perempuan sialan," dengan penuh horor Hinata menoleh dan mendapati wajah pemuda itu sangat dekat dengannya. Kedua matanya terpejam serta terlihat merah dan bengkak, "kau pikir kau bisa langsung kabur?" desisnya, membuat Hinata merinding dan berkeringat dingin.

"M-m-m-maaf...kan aku," kata Hinata dengan terbata-bata. "Kau...kau...tiba-tiba...ada...di-di...belakangku...k-k-kupikir..."

"AKU ADA DI BELAKANGMU KARENA AKU SEDANG MENUNGGUMU MEMBELI MINUMAN TOLOL ITU!"

"K-k-kenapa kau sangat diam?" cicit Hinata, lalu meringis karena merasa cengkeraman pemuda itu padanya making mengencang.

"APA YANG KAU HARAPKAN, HAH? AKU BERTERIAK-TERIAK DAN MENYURUHMU MENJAUHI MESIN KEPARAT ITU SUPAYA AKU BISA MEMBELI MINUMANKU? HAH?"

Hinata pucat pasi sekarang. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah ia ketahui. Dari sekian banyak ia bisa menyemprotkan _pepper spray_ -nya, kenapa semprotan pertamanya harus mengenai seseorang yang tidak bermaksud jahat padanya? Dan orang yang tidak bermaksud jahat ini kini terlihat kesakitan dan marah, sangat marah.

Ia meringis, "umm...r-r-rumah sakit. B-bagaimana kalau kita k-ke rumah sakit?" Hinata yakin kalau pemuda ini tidak segera melepaskan tangannya, ia mungkin juga harus mengunjungi rumah sakit karena patah tangan.

Meskipun masih kesal, tapi pemuda itu sepertinya merasa itu adalah ide yang bagus karena ia melonggarkan cengkeramannya kemudian menarik Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti, lalu memerintahkan gadis itu untuk menuntunnya menuju ruang ganti para pemain.

"T-tapi aku tidak tahu d-dimana..."

Dan sebelum Hinata bisa menyelesaikan protesnya, lelaki itu sudah menyelanya, "belok kiri di ujung koridor, pintu paling ujung di sebelah kanan."

Ketika mereka sampai di ruang ganti, pemuda itu menyuruh Hinata mengumpulkan barang-barang dari dalam lokernya dan memasukkanya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang tersebut dengan Hinata membawakan tasnya sambil memandunya.

Untungnya saat itu hujan sudah reda. Kedua orang itu pun berjalan meninggalkan stadion menuju rumah sakit yang lagi-lagi untungnya berjarak hanya beberapa blok dari stadion. Meskipun mereka berjalan berdampingan, namun dari cara si pemuda mencengkeram lengan si gadis, orang-orang bisa melihat bahwa si gadis sedang menuntun pemuda itu berjalan.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Hinata memandu pemuda itu ke UGD, masih membawa tas miliknya, gadis itu berdiri mengamati saat dokter jaga memeriksa mata si pemuda dan memberikan pertolongan pertama untuknya.

"Biasanya efeknya akan cepat hilang bila anda banyak berkedip, untuk memproduksi air mata yang akan membersihkan sisa semprotannya," kata si dokter lalu memanggil seorang perawat untuk mengambilkannya shampoo bayi, "dan akan lebih cepat apabila dicuci dengan shampo bayi."

Ketika si perawat datang membawa shampoo bayi, dokter memerintahkan perawat itu untuk membantu si pemuda berambut merah mencuci matanya dengan shampoo tersebut. Hinata hanya menonton dalam diam saat pemuda itu berteriak, memaki, dan meringis selama proses pencucian matanya berlangsung. Setelah semuanya selesai, dokter dan perawat tersebut meninggalkan mereka dan menyuruh si pemuda untuk mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sampai sakitnya tidak terasa lagi. Jika setelah 15 menit sakitnya masih terasa, maka dia disuruh memberitahu perawat terdekat.

Hinata berulang kali membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada si dokter dan perawat. Setelah mereka pergi, detak jantungnya kembali meningkat saat ia berbalik untuk menatap si pemuda berambut merah.

Napasnya tercekat ketika ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu ternyata adalah pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang berdiri di podium juara sore tadi sambil memegang penghargaan MVP. Pemuda dengan nomor punggung 19 yang Hinata lupa siapa namanya.

"Kau..." Hinata berbisik tanpa sadar.

Pemuda itu tidak melihat ke arahnya, karena masih dengan semangat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Apa?"

"T-tidak...tidak apa-apa. M-maafkan aku," jawab Hinata dengan berbisik.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu memejamkan mata. "Ini melelahkan sekali," lalu ia melanjutkan kedipannya lagi.

Hinata menelan ludah, merasa canggung dan makin merasa bersalah karena berdiri di sana. Bolehkah ia berdiri di sana? Atau haruskan ia berdiri di luar menunggu pemuda itu menyelesaikan kedipannya?

"Umm..."

Pemuda itu masih mengabaikannya, membuat Hinata makin gugup. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memainkan rambutnya.

Beberapa menit yang hening kemudian, mendadak pemuda itu bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Hinata yang seakan-akan tidak memercayai apa yang ia dengar sontak mendongak dan bertanya, "A-apa?"

"Namamu."

"H-Hinata."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian tadi di sana?"

Hinata kembali memainkan rambutnya. "T-tadi hujan...aku...berteduh."

"Semua orang sudah meninggalkan stadion setengah jam sebelum hujan. Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian tadi di sana?" Pemuda itu mengulangi pertanyaannya, masih tidak melihat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menemukan dirinya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Kalau ia memang tidak bisa ikut merayakan kemenangan SMA-nya dan harus menunggu semua orang keluar dari stadion lebih dulu? Atau fakta bahwa ia merasa canggung dan takut berjalan keluar dari stadion bersama teman-teman dari SMA-nya sendiri? Bisa-bisa pemuda ini mengirimnya ke bagian kejiwaan di rumah sakit itu. "B-b-bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu menatap Hinata. "Apa?"

"S-siapa namamu? D-dan a-apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sana?"

Pemuda itu kembali ke kedipannya. "Gaara. Dan apa yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu."

"M-maafkan aku," cicit Hinata.

Gaara hanya menggeram.

"A-apa yang tadi mau kau beli dari m-mesin?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Gaara terdiam selama beberapa saat, ia mengernyit seolah-olah pertanyaan tersebut adalah pertanyaan yang sulit. "Aku tidak sempat memutuskan karena kau keburu membutakanku," katanya dan membuat Hinata meminta maaf lagi. Ia menghela napas, "Sudahlah dengan semua minta maaf itu. Semua sudah terjadi dan mataku juga sudah lebih baik."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu perlahan-lahan dia mundur, "a-aku akan segera kembali." Secepat kilat gadis itu keluar dari ruang UGD, lalu berlari di sepanjang koridor mencari mesin penjual minuman. Ketika menemukan satu, ia langsung memasukkan beberapa koin sepuluh yen dan memencet tombol Pocari.

Ketika ia kembali, ia menemukan Gaara masih mengedip-ngedip, meskipun dengan kecepatan lebih lambat dari sebelumnya, dan sedang mengetik sesuatu pada layar iPhone-nya. Ia mendongak ketika melihat Hinata mendekatinya.

Dengan malu-malu gadis itu menyodorkan botol Pocari yang tadi dibelinya. Gaara tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat mengambil botol tersebut. Ia membuka tutupnya dan meminumnya.

Dalam sekali minum, ia langsung mengosongkan botolnya, dan mengembalikannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu menerima botol kosongnya lalu celingak-celinguk mencari keranjang sampah.

Setelah Hinata kembali dari membuang sampah, Gaara sudah berdiri. Matanya tidak lagi sebengkak dan semerah ketika Hinata pertama kali melihatnya. Malahan sekarang setelah Hinata perhatikan, warna mata lelaki itu adalah salah satu warna hijau yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Hinata langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran tersebut lalu memarahi dirinya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan administrasinya," kata lelaki itu. Hinata harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Ketika bertemu dengannya di stadion tadi, lelaki itu membungkuk karena kesakitan, sehingga Hinata tidak tahu tingginya yang sebenarnya. Sekarang setelah matanya kembali normal, lelaki itu menjulang di hadapannya.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

Gaara terdiam selama beberapa saat seperti menunggu Hinata mengatakan sesuatu. Ketika gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun, ia meninggalkannya dan keluar dari ruang UGD untuk mengurus administrasi.

Hinata mengikutinya.

Setelah selesai, Gaara berbalik dan memaki karena kaget menemukan Hinata berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau sengaja melakukan itu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"M-menemanimu?"

Gaara memutar matanya. "Saat tadi aku bilang aku akan mengurus administrasi, itu artinya aku menyuruhmu pergi," kemudian ia menambahkan dengan gusar, "Lagipula aku bukan bocah lima tahun yang harus ditemani kemana-kemana!"

Hinata terkesiap. "B-begitukah? Ummm, o-oke...m-maafkan aku, sekali lagi," ucapnya sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ya, ya," katanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata tahu itu adalah akhir dari perjumpaan mereka, dan Hinata sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengikutinya. Namun karena mereka sama-sama ingin keluar dari rumah sakit, mereka pun berjalan ke arah yang sama. Gaara di depan, sementara Hinata di belakang. Ketika sampai di luar, Gaara berbalik dan memelototi Hinata. "Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" desisnya.

Hinata menggeleng-geleng. "A-aku tidak mengikutimu. A-aku ingin ke halte bus."

Halte bus stadion terletak persis di seberangnya, sehingga secara otomatis Hinata harus berjalan ke arah stadion, membuatnya terlihat seperti mengikuti Gaara yang tujuannya adalah stadion.

Ketika sampai di depan stadion, Hinata berjalan lurus menuju tempat penyeberangan, sementara Gaara berbelok ke kanan masuk ke stadion, menuju ke tempat parkir.

Hinata menunggu lampu bagi pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau di tempat penyeberangan. Insiden dengan Gaara si MVP tadi selama beberapa saat membuatnya melupakan kemenangan Konohagakure serta rencananya untuk menyelinap ke restoran tempat perayaan kemenangan diselenggarakan. Ia melihat jam pada ponselnya dan menyadari saat itu sudah sangat sore. Dimanapun perayaan kemenangan tersebut diselenggarakan pasti tempatnya sudah berpindah ke suatu bar dimana mereka bisa melanjutkan pesta sampai tengah malam nanti.

Hinata menghela napas. Saat ia mendongak, lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau dan ia pun melangkah untuk menyeberang.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasa lengannya ditarik ke belakang. Hinata berteriak, hanya saja saat ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mendadak menariknya, teriakannya langsung berhenti.

Gaara berdiri di sana, mengernyit memandang Hinata.

"Kau ini orangnya kagetan, ya?"

Hinata berbalik menghadapnya, dan Gaara langsung melepaskan pegangannya. "A-ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Biar kuantar kau. Bus baru datang..." Ia melihat jam tangan di lengan kirinya, "...setengah jam lagi."

Hinata terlalu syok mendengat tawaran tersebut. Bibirnya hanya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "D-dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku beberapa kali naik bus dari sini." Ia berbalik lalu berjalan kembali ke stadion. Hinata yang masih terlalu syok menemukan dirinya mematung di tempat. Karena merasa si gadis tidak mengikutinya, Gaara pun menoleh ke belakang. Saat menemukan gadis itu masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, ia berteriak, "CEPATLAH!"

Seakan-akan sebuah alarm baru saja berbunyi di kepalanya, Hinata langsung bergerak dan berlari mengejar si pemuda berambut merah.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju motor Gaara yang merupakan satu-satunya motor yang masih terparkir di stadion jam segitu. Hinata tidak pernah naik motor seumur hidupnya, dan sampai beberapa menit yang lalu ia yakin bahwa seumur hidupnya ia tidak akan pernah naik motor karena dari apa yang ia ketahui motor selalu diasosiasikan dengan suatu tindakan kriminal dan berbahaya.

Hinata menelan ludah, ia sudah hampir berkata pada Gaara bahwa ia tidak apa-apa menunggu setengah jam untuk naik bus, namun lelaki itu sudah mendahuluinya. "Aku cuman punya satu helm," ia pun menaruh helm tersebut di tangan Hinata.

Gadis itu mematung di sana dengan helm di tangannya saat Gaara menaiki motornya, memundurkannya, dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Ia mengernyit melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri dengan posisi yang sama. "CEPATLAH! Kau tidak bisa pakai helm?"

"B-b-bisa, kok," jawab Hinata terbata-bata saat mengenakan helm-nya. Begitu helmnya terpasang dengan benar, Hinata dengan takut-takut menaiki motor tersebut. Ia harus berpegangan pada bahu Gaara karena bangku motor tersebut sangat tinggi. Ketika ia duduk, ia baru menyadari bahwa tempat duduk tersebut sangat sempit dengan posisi menukik, sehingga mau tidak mau tubuhnya menempel pada Gaara.

"Kau pernah naik motor sebelumnya?"

"T-t-tidak," cicit Hinata dari dalam helm-nya.

Gaara mendengus, "sudah kuduga," katanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus berpegangan yang erat. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ketika sadar bahwa Gaara tidak bisa melihat anggukannya, ia cepat-cepat berkata, "Mengerti."

"Rumahmu dimana?"

Hinata memberitahu Gaara alamat gedung apartemennya, yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari stadion. Ia harus menaiki dua bus berbeda serta melewati lima stasiun kereta api untuk mencapai tempat tersebut.

Gaara melaju dengan kecepatan normal saat keluar dari stadion, namun begitu mereka memasuki jalan raya, segala teror yang dirasakan Hinata soal motor mulai menjadi kenyataan. Akibat inersia ia nyaris terpelanting ke belakang. Dan Gaara tidak bercanda saat ia tadi memperingatkan Hinata untuk berpegangan dengan erat. Gadis itu mencengkeram jaket lelaki itu seolah-olah itu adalah harapan terakhir hidupnya. Dan dalam kondisinya saat itu metafora itu sepertinya cukup sesuai.

Di hadapan mereka lampu hijau berubah menjadi kuning, dan bukannya memelankan kendaraan, Gaara malah menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Hinata nyaris menangis dan saking cepatnya Hinata bisa merasakan cengkeramannya pada jaket lelaki itu perlahan-lahan hampir terlepas. Sebelum cengkeramannya benar-benar terlepas, Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh lelaki di depannya dengan erat lalu memejamkan mata. Dalam hati ia berdoa pada apapun yang ada di atas sana agar perjalanan ini bukanlah perjalanannya menuju surga, sebab masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan di dunia ini yang belum sempat ia lakukan.

Hinata bisa merasakan pelupuk matanya basah karena air mata, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia menghitung setiap detik yang lewat dan berharap detik selanjutnya Gaara akan memelankan motornya dan mereka sudah tiba di depan gedung apartemennya. Namun harapan Hinata tersebut tak kunjung datang karena ia merasa seperti mengalami perjalanan tersebut selama bertahun-tahun.

Hinata nyaris tidak sadar ketika Gaara telah menurunkan kecepatannya hingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar berhenti. Gadis itu masih memeluk Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga dan memejamkan mata. Pemuda itu sudah menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan nyaris tertawa melihat Hinata menolak melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia pun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Hinata. Dan hampir seketika perempuan itu langsung membuka mata melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat Gaara memandangnya dengan geli. Ia nyaris terjatuh ketika hendak turun dari motor dengan terburu-buru. Ketika kakinya akhirnya menginjak tanah, Hinata berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung terduduk di tanah dengan lega. Ia melepaskan helm-nya lalu mengembalikannya pada Gaara dengan gerakan menghentak agar lelaki itu tahu bahwa ia kesal.

Gaara menyeringai melihat wajah merah Hinata yang basah karena air mata serta usaha gadis itu yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Dengan malu-malu, Hinata membalas pandangan Gaara, dan saat itulah ia sadar. "K-kau sengaja melakukannya?"

Lelaki itu terus menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh. Dia memang sengaja! Hinata menggertakkan gigi lalu mengepalkan tangannya, namun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak yakin bisa melukai lelaki yang jelas-jelas bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu. Jadi Hinata langsung berbalik dan menemukan bahwa ia bukan di blok tempat gedung apartemennya berada.

Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu menyadari bahwa ia hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Mengapa Gaara menurunkannya di sini?

Lelaki tersebut turun dari motornya dan mengunci kendaraan tersebut. Dan seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya, Gaara berkata, "Waktu kau menjelaskan alamat rumahmu, aku teringat kalau di dekat situ ada kedai ramen yang sangat enak. Aku lapar jadi aku mau makan."

Hinata hanya memberinya pandangan ganjil.

"Kalau kau mau langsung pulang silahkan. Gedung apartemenmu harusnya dekat dari sini, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Ya, Hinata memang sama sekali tidak berniat makan bersama lelaki yang nyaris mengambil nyawanya ini. Ia lebih baik pulang ke kehangatan apartemennya yang kecil dan nyaman lalu menikmati semangkuk mie instan.

Meskipun saat itu ia sangat kesal pada si pemuda berambut merah pemarah dan kasar itu, namun Hinata tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa perjalanan dengan motor memang sangat cepat. Bila tadi ia naik kendaraan umum, mungkin ia baru sampai rumah sekitar jam delapan malam. Namun dengan motor, mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk menyeberangi kota Tokyo dengan segala kemacetannya.

Jadi menelan semua perasaan kesalnya, Hinata pun berbalik dan membungkuk pada Gaara. "T-terima kasih t-tumpangannya," katanya sebelum menegakkan tubuh lagi dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu, mungkin untuk selamanya.

Mereka tidak berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Lelaki itu sekolah di Sunagakure yang terletak di Perfektur Suna yang berada di sebelah utara kota Tokyo. Sementara Hinata sekolah di Konohagure yang terletak di Perfektur Konoha yang terletak di sebelah selatan kota Tokyo. Rumah mereka juga pasti sama jauhnya, ditambah lagi mereka tidak bergaul di lingkungan yang sama. Kemungkinan yang sangat-sangat-sangat kecil apabila mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Namun ternyata alam semesta berkata lain. Karena nampaknya "selamanya" seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata itu hanya berlangsung...tiga detik.

Sebab baru saja Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berbeda dari Gaara, seorang gadis berambut cokelat mendadak menghadang jalannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu setengah mati! Aku meneleponimu tapi kau tidak menjawab. Aku mendatangi apartemenmu tapi kata orang gila di seberang kamarmu itu kau pergi dari siang! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ini hari Sabtu?! Hari tersibuk kedai kita! Dan kau memutuskan untuk ambil libur hari ini?!"

"Eh...A-Ayako..." Belum lagi Hinata bisa menjelaskan bahwa ia telah mendapat izin dari Ichiraku, pemilik kedai tempat Hinata bekerja, Ayako sudah menarik Hinata ke arah kedai yang hendak dituju Gaara.

* * *

 **Review, Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Karakter dalam cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ceritanya punya saya.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Tamago Ramen_

Seluruh kejadian tersebut tentunya tidak lolos dari pengamatan Gaara Sabaku. Pemuda itu mengamati dengan seksama saat Hinata diseret masuk oleh seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan apron putih menuju ke kedai ramen tujuannya. Sambil menyeret Hinata, gadis berambut cokelat itu tidak berhenti mengeluh berapa ratus kali ia harus bolak-balik mencuci piring, merebus mie, memotong daging, dan mengambil pesanan hari itu. Semuanya ia lakukan sementara Hinata bersenang-senang di akhir pekannya!

Ketika Gaara masuk ke kedai tersebut, si gadis berambut cokelat rupanya tidak bercanda akan kesibukan kedai itu di hari Sabtu. Tempat itu penuh dengan orang. Semua meja yang ada penuh dan tidak ada satu kursi pun yang terlihat kosong. Gaara beruntung ketika seseorang di meja bar berdiri dan membayar ramennya. Pemuda itu segera mengambil kursi kosong tersebut dan menunggu si gadis pelayan menghampirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata, si gadis berambut indigo yang sore itu menyemprot matanya dengan _pepper spray_ pun keluar dari dapur. Rambut panjangnya yang tadi kusut dan berantakan setelah naik motor kini diikat rapi. Ia sudah melepas jaket hitamnya, dan mengenakan sebuah kaos tanpa langan berwarna ungu di bawah apron putihnya. Ia menghampiri Gaara dan dengan nada dongkol bertanya, "mau pesan apa?"

Sebelum Gaara bisa menjawab, dari dapur terdengar suara nyaring yang berseru, "Hinata! Kau belum mencuci piringnya!"

Gadis itu menggerutu di bawah napasnya, "Barusan aku disuruh mengambil pesanan, sekarang cuci piring. Yang mana yang benar?" Namun ia malah menyahut, "Sebentar! Aku akan segera kesana!" Ia berbalik ke arah Gaara lagi. "Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Tamago ramen... dan sake."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu berteriak ke jendela menuju dapur, "Satu Tamago ramen!" Lalu mengambilkan sake pesanan Gaara. "Silahkan," katanya saat menghidangkan meletakkan botol sake di depan lelaki itu.

Setelah itu dengan sigap ia langsung bergegas mengumpulkan semua piring kotor, membersihkan meja, lalu mengambil beberapa pesanan sebelum kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mencuci piring.

Gaara sedikit takjub melihat semua gerakan gadis itu. Tidak ada satu gerakan pun yang terbuang percuma. Semuanya begitu cepat. Gaara tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis penakut yang sore tadi menyemprotkan _pepper spray_ padanya. Gadis yang tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat tanpa gagap sedikitpun. Atau gadis cengeng yang menangis karena dipaksa naik motor dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dia terlihat...percaya diri dan yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Gaara pun bertanya-tanya, bagaimana pembawaan seseorang bisa berubah begitu cepat?

Sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata kembali lagi membawa ramen pesanan Gaara. "Silahkan," katanya sebelum kembali mengambil pesanan orang lain, mengumpulkan mangkuk kosong, mengisi gelas-gelas kosong dengan teh hijau, membersihkan meja, dan kembali ke dapur lagi untuk mencuci piring.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ayako dan seorang gadis lain keluar dari dapur dan melakukan semua yang dilakukan Hinata tadi.

Gaara memanggil Ayako lalu memesan seporsi gyoza serta meminta tambahan sake.

Tidak lama kemudian Hinata keluar membawa gyoza serta tambahan sake pesanannya. Gadis itu tidak berkata apapun, wajahnya terlihat lelah namun matanya mengawasi setiap meja yang ada di kedai itu. Begitu melihat seorang pelanggan yang hendak pulang ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

Gaara menemukan dirinya terduduk di kedai tersebut cukup lama.

Karena gadis itu menghadiri pertandingan final kejuaraan sepak bola tingkat daerah, Gaara berasumsi gadis itu pasti berasal dari Konohagakure atau Sunagakure. Namun karena gadis itu tinggal di daerah ini, Gaara langsung menyimpulkan gadis itu pasti sekolah di Konohagakure. Yang juga menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya.

Setelah kekalahan timnya tadi, Gaara merasa tidak mampu menatap timnya. Ia juga tahu bahwa tim-nya pasti tahu ia tak mau melihat mereka. Mereka pasti tahu bahwa jika Gaara menghadapi mereka, pemuda itu pasti tak akan bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan mereka cukup tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Gaara marah dan memastikan agar mereka tidak berada disana saat hal itu terjadi.

Gaara sendiri tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Yang pasti dia akan mencaci maki Setsu karena dengan tololnya membiarkan tiga gol memasuki gawang mereka. Kemudian ia akan meneriaki Peter karena dengan darah Irlandia-nya kecepatan lari si tolol itu kalah dengan si keparat Sasuke Uchiha yang orang Jepang. Namun di antara itu semua, ia yakin ia pasti akan mencekik Sasori karena sebagai kapten tim yang berkali-kali menjelaskan formasi permainan mereka, justru dia-lah yang dengan idiot membiarkan tidak hanya sekali, namun TIGA KALI bolanya direbut oleh si keparat Naruto Uzumaki dan EMPAT KALI ia sengaja mengabaikan Gaara dan tidak mengoper bola ke arahnya.

Saking marahnya, Gaara sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika menerima gelar MVP-nya. Ya, ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkan gelar tersebut. Namun gelar itu tidak ada artinya jika timnya kalah. Oleh karena itu, segera setelah upacara penutupan selesai, Gaara langsung bersembunyi di bawah pancuran. Lagipula ia tahu timya pasti akan sengaja tidak berganti baju dan langsung pulang agar tidak bertemu dengannya.

Setelah semua orang pulang dan ia tinggal sendirian, Gaara mulai melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan melakukan push-up dan sit-up sampai dia tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Ketika sadar bahwa ia terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkannya, Gaara pun mencari mesin penjual minuman untuk membeli apapun yang dingin untuk mendinginkan amarahnya.

Hanya untuk disemprot dengan _pepper spray_ oleh seorang gadis penakut yang cara berjalannya seperti seekor tikus.

Berkali-kali Gaara harus menahan diri agar tidak menghantamkan tinjunya ke muka perempuan itu ketika ia menjelaskan dirinya sambil tergagap. Untungnya dia tidak sok tahu dan merawat mata Gaara dengan caranya sendiri, dan mengusulkan untuk ke rumah sakit yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari situ. Dalam hati Gaara bersyukur karena akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang cukup pintar dan tidak memperburuk harinya.

Rasa syukurnya berlanjut ketika proses perawatan akibat terkena _pepper spray_ tidak berlangsung lama dan rumit. Gadis itu pun bersikap tidak terlalu buruk dengan tidak bertanya terlalu banyak atau mengganggunya dengan kegagapannya. Setelah semuanya selesai Gaara langsung meninggalkannya, ia ingin langsung kembali ke rumah dan memukul sasak tinjunya.

Namun gadis itu malah mengikutinya.

Ketika mereka akhirnya benar-benar berpisah di depan stadion, dan Gaara sudah setengah jalan menuju motornya, dia mendadak mendapat ide yang sangat bagus. Dia pun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar gadis itu, dan bahkan memberikan helm-nya. Namun ia tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti belum pernah naik motor. Ia lagi-lagi bersyukur karena rumah gadis itu dekat dengan kedai ramen favoritnya waktu SMP. Dengan demikian ia bisa berbuat baik mengantar gadis itu, menghukumnya, sekaligus mengisi perut setelah pertandingan yang paling menguras emosinya.

Variabel yang tidak diperhitungkan Gaara dalam rencananya adalah fakta bahwa gadis itu berani memeluknya dan apa yang ia sadari ketika gadis itu memeluknya...dengan sangat erat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, wajah Gaara...memerah. Dan kali itu bukan karena amarah, namun karena ia bisa merasakan bentuk dada gadis di belakangnya itu saat menempel padanya. Gaara bahkan tidak perlu mengerahkan imajinasinya untuk membayangkan bentuk tubuh gadis itu.

Ketika mereka sampai, Gaara melihat gadis itu dengan sudut pandang baru. Gadis itu adalah sebuah paradoks. Dia pemalu dan berpakaian seperti lansia, wajahnya biasa saja, dan rambutnya kusut berantakan, namun dibalik semua itu ia menyimpan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya Tuhan, dia, dan Gaara saja yang tahu. Kecuali bila gadis itu punya pacar, yang tentunya sangat Gaara ragukan.

Konstanta berikutnya yang tidak diperhitungkan Gaara adalah gadis itu ternyata bekerja di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Dan kenyataan bahwa saat bekerja gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang ia lihat sore tadi.

Gadis yang berjalan seperti tikus itu berubah menjadi gesit...seperti rubah.

Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat menarik bagi Gaara. Ia ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana gadis itu bisa mempertahankan kegesitan serta kepercayaandiri-nya.

Saat itu sudah hampir pukul sepuluh. Karena sedang mengendarai motor, Gaara tidak ingin mabuk dan oleh karena itu hanya membatasi sake-nya sampai botol ke tiga. Pengunjung kedai itu pun makin lama makin sedikit, hingga kini yang Hinata lakukan adalah menyapu lantai sambil merapikan meja dan kursi. Setelah ia selesai, Gaara memanggilnya.

"Hei."

Ketika gadis itu menghampirinya, saat itu Gaara bisa melihat bahwa Rubah Hinata telah pergi dan sekarang digantikan oleh Tikus Hinata.

Gadis itu menghindari matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan bertanya, "A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kemana dua gadis yang lain?"

Ia menggumamkan jawabannya, "Mereka sudah bekerja dari sore, jadi mereka selesai lebih dulu. Aku...aku...harus menutup kedai...bersama Paman Ichiraku."

Paman Ichiraku adalah seorang pria tua pemilik tempat tersebut. Dulu Gaara sering kesini bersama orang tuanya waktu dia baru pindah ke Jepang. Waktu itu kedai ini hanyalah sebuah kedai sederhana yang dikelola oleh Ichiraku dan anaknya. Namun sekarang Gaara sudah jarang kesitu dan Ichiraku sudah tak mengenalinya lagi. Sepanjang malam itu Gaara hanya melihatnya dua kali karena pria itu sibuk menyiapkan pesanan di dapur.

"Kau sekolah dimana?"

"K-Konohagakure..." Dugaan Gaara benar, tentu saja.

"Kelas?"

"S-sebelas." Ia lalu terdiam, sebelum bertanya dengan malu-malu, "K-kamu?"

Belum lagi Gaara bisa menjawab, Ichiraku tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur dan berseru, "Sudah saatnya kita tutup, Hinata." Lalu ia melihat Gaara, "Oh, kami sudah tidak melayani pesanan lagi, Tuan."

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku tahu," katanya. "Aku baru saja mau bayar."

"Hinata..." Ichiraku memberi sinyal pada Hinata untuk menghitung pesanan Gaara.

Gadis itu hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menghitung sebelum berkata, "Umm, 680 yen."

Gaara mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik keluar lembaran seribu yen sebelum memberikannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu cepat-cepat berjalan ke kasir untuk mengambil kembalian Gaara. Namun lelaki itu sudah berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Uh..G-Gaara!" Hinata memanggilnya untuk menghentikannya.

Dia berbalik, "Ya?"

"K-kembalianmu."

Gaara hanya memandanginya selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Tidak. Itu tipmu," dan ia pun langsung berjalan keluar.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter ini sebenarnya lebih mirip Interlude ya, haha. Anw, makasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: applied.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _French Vanilla Latte_

 _Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Sepasang mata lavender tersebut perlahan-lahan terbuka. Sebelah tangan yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di dalam selimut keluar dan mencari-cari sumber suara yang memecah ketenangan pagi itu.

Ketika Hinata berhasil menemukan jam wekernya, ia menghela napas lalu berbalik terlungkup sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya dan merangkak keluar dari selimut. Ia berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya dengan menggosok-gosok kedua matanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu kaca menuju balkon. Ia menguap saat membiarkan pintu tersebut terbuka untuk membiarkan udara pagi masuk ke kamar itu. Sedikit tersenyum karena melihat hari itu sangat cerah dan tidak terlalu dingin meskipun saat itu sudah mencapai akhir bulan September.

Setelah memasak nasi, ia mengambil handuk ungu yang ia jemur semalam sebelumnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Pada hari dimana kedua orang tua Hinata meninggal dunia, yaitu pada ulang tahun-nya yang ke-14, pada hari itu juga Hinata tahu bahwa ia harus mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup sendiri. Tanpa orang tua dan tanpa saudara, gadis itu tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa mempertahankan rumah atau mengerjakan sedikit tanah yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya di kampung halaman mereka di Hokkaido. Oleh karena itu Hinata pun menjual semua yang dimiliki oleh orang tua-nya dan membawa uang serta sedikit benda yang dimilikinya ke Tokyo.

Ia sangat beruntung karena menemukan sebuah kamar kosong di apartemen di daerah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota, tepatnya di perfektur Konohagakure. Apartemen tersebut tidak terlalu besar, malah bisa dibilang sangat kecil. Gedungnya berada di dalam sebuah gang yang sangat sempit, tepatnya di belakang sebuah gedung hotel bintang tiga. Bangunannya sudah bobrok dengan pipa-pipa air yang seharusnya sudah diganti sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Apartemen Hinata sendiri berada di lantai dua. Apartemen itu hanya terdiri dari satu kamar, dan satu kamar mandi. Di kamar tersebut Hinata melakukan semuanya: tidur, makan, memasak, belajar, dan seterusnya.

Namun bagi gadis tanpa orang tua yang hidup sendirian di salah satu kota metropolitan terbesar di dunia, itu adalah sebuah kemewahan.

Hinata sudah berpakaian lengkap saat ia memasak sarapan dan makan siang-nya untuk hari itu. Karena sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa memasak bersama ibunya, ketika ia akhirnya harus hidup sendiri ia bersyukur bahwa ia tahu cara memberi makan dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, karena hidup sendiri Hinata belajar untuk selalu berhati-hati dalam menggunakan uangnya, sehingga ia hampir sama sekali tidak pernah membeli makanan di luar. Ia selalu berbelanja, menyetok bahan-bahan makanan di lemari pendingin yang sudah tua, dan memasak makanannya sendiri.

Ia meninggalkan apartemennya tepat pukul delapan. Salah satu hal yang paling disyukuri oleh Hinata ketika ia tiba di Tokyo selain mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang sangat bagus (menurut seleranya), ia juga tidak menunggu lama saat mendapat panggilan dari program beasiswa yang diselenggarakan oleh SMA Konohagakure, SMA swasta yang sangat terkenal di perfektur tempatnya tinggal. Sekolah tersebut juga terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dengan melewati beberapa gang yang tepat, ia dapat tiba di sekolah tersebut hanya dalam waktu dua puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Hanya saja satu hal yang tidak Hinata ketahui ketika ia menandatangani perjanjian penerimaan beasiswa-nya adalah ia tidak menduga bahwa SMA Konohagakure adalah sekolah dimana orang-orang kaya di antara yang terkaya menyekolahkan anak mereka. Hinata sangat bingung ketika hari pertama SMA-nya ia menemukan kemacetan luar biasa di jalanan menuju sekolahnya, dan ia sangat kaget ketika menyadari bahwa kemacetan tersebut disebabkan karena banyaknya jumlah mobil yang mengantri masuk ke SMA Konohagakure.

Beberapa hari kemudian Hinata tahu bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berjalan kaki ke sekolah.

Seperti biasa pada pukul delapan lebih dua puluh menit ketika Hinata sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Konohagakure ia menemukan antrian mobil yang sangat panjang. Sebagian mobil-mobil tersebut masuk ke area parkir sekolah sementara sebagian yang lainnya hanya berhenti di depan gedung sekolah untuk menurunkan pemilik-nya.

Dua tahun yang lalu ketika Hinata pertama kali melangkah masuk ke gedung SMA tersebut, hatinya sangat dipenuhi harapan akan masa depan yang cerah. Bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di seluruh negeri serta kemungkinan mendapat teman-teman baru dari kota besar. Di kampung halamannya Hinata bukanlah gadis yang terlalu populer. Oleh karena itu, di sekolah ini Hinata sangat berharap ia akan mendapatkan teman baru. Tinggal sendirian di kota sebesar Tokyo terkadang membuat Hinata merasa sedikit kesepian. Kehadiran satu atau dua orang teman akan membawa dampak yang sangat besar bagi hidupnya.

Hanya saja, karena sebagian besar murid-murid Konohagakure berasal dari kalangan ekonomi atas, ketika Hinata mencoba berbicara dengan mereka, yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah tentang bagaimana liburan mereka di Eropa musim panas kemarin, tentang pertunjukan broadway yang mereka tonton ketika berlibur di New York, atau tentang bagaimana bagusnya pantai di Karibia atau Jamaica atau Hawaii. Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apapun dan diam-diam mengundurkan diri.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah hari pertamanya di sekolah tersebut, Hinata sadar bahwa sampai seribu tahun pun dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengobrol dengan grup manapun di seluruh sekolah tersebut.

Sejak saat itu, si gadis berambut indigo itu pun belajar untuk menikmati kesendiriannya.

* * *

Fakta menarik dari Hinata Hyuuga adalah, ia merupakan gadis yang selalu suka mengikuti perkembangan teknologi.

Dia memang memiliki uang pas-pasan, ponsel yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu canggih, dan dia bahkan tidak mempunyai komputer-nya sendiri, sangat bertolak-belakang dengan sebagian besar remaja yang seumuran dengannya. Namun demikian, Hinata memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengikuti perkembangan teknologi.

Dia selalu menghabiskan waktu luang yang ia punya, baik itu saat jam makan siang ataupun waktu di antara pulang sekolah dan kerja sambilannya, dengan menggunakan komputer dan internet gratis yang disediakan oleh SMA Konohagakure. Hobinya tersebut tentunya tidak lolos dari pengamatan guru IT-nya, Miss Toshiba. Status-nya sebagai murid penerima beasiswa serta sebagai anak yang memiliki minat tersendiri pada IT itu membuat Miss Toshiba sore itu memanggilnya ke ruangannya.

"Aku ingin kau membantu seseorang mengerjakan proyek _programming_ yang kuberikan bulan lalu. Kau bisa melakukannya? Besok sore?"

Hinata yang kaget dengan permintaan itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan hati-hati. "Besok sore, Miss? Tapi saya ada kerja sambilan."

Miss Toshiba mengerutkan wajahnya. "Tidak bisakah kau memindahkan _shift-_ mu besok sore ke hari lain? Anak ini adalah kasus spesial dan butuh perlakuan spesial."

Mungkin Hinata bisa melakukannya. Namun siapa orang yang begitu penting ini sampai-sampai Miss Toshiba menyuruhnya untuk memindahkan _shift_ kerja sambilannya?

Dan itulah yang selanjutnya ditanyakan gadis itu.

"Kurasa kau mengenal Sasuke Uchiha?"

* * *

Jatuh cinta pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Hal itu adalah alasan terbesar mengapa ada banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang diam-diam menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Sebagai cucu dari Grup Uchiha, keluarga yang menguasai produksi serta pasar semen di seluruh Jepang, seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha artinya kau tidak akan pernah kehabisan harta sampai keturunanmu yang ketujuh.

Namun, tidak hanya harta yang menjadi daya tarik utama dari Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda itu merupakan _playmaker_ dari tim sepakbola SMA Konohagakure, cerdas, memiliki banyak teman, dan tidak diragukan lagi tampan. Sangat, sangat tampan.

Sebagai seorang gadis dari desa yang belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta seumur hidupnya, bagi Hinata bertemu dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha rasanya seperti bertemu dengan seorang pangeran di kehidupan nyata. Tidak heran dia langsung jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu ketika pertama kali menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

Sejak saat itu, apabila ada kesempatan, kedua mata Hinata tidak pernah meninggalkan Sasuke Uchiha.

Oleh karena itulah ketika Miss Toshiba menugaskannya untuk mengajari Sasuke Uchiha kemarin, Hinata pun merasa sangat-sangat gugup.

Ia belum pernah merasa segugup itu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin ia pernah merasa segugup itu seumur hidupnya. Mungkin pernah waktu ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kota Tokyo. Tapi rasa gugup yang itu berbeda dengan gugup yang ini. Gugup yang itu bercampur dengan rasa takut dan cemas bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup di ibukota yang keras. Sementara itu, gugup yang ini lebih seperti gugup yang bercampur dengan...semangat.

Dia sangat-sangat menantikan sesi tutoring tersebut. Ketika mengiyakan permintaan Miss Toshiba, Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat wajahnya terlihat tidak terlalu antusias. Maksudnya, siapa gadis di seantero SMA Konohagakure yang tidak semangat bila diberikan tawaran menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sasuke Uchiha di lab komputer?

Hari itu Hinata sengaja menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di depan cermin di apartemennya. Ia memastikan bahwa seragamnya hari itu tidak kusut sama sekali, menyisir rambutnya dua kali, mengenakan bedak, serta lip gloss supaya bibirnya tidak kering. Ia tahu bahwa meskipun sudah berusaha berdandan seperti itu ia masih belum bisa menandingi Sakura Haruno. Namun ia tidak peduli, yang penting ia tidak terlihat memalukan di depan Sasuke. Lagipula bukan Sakura yang diminta Miss Toshiba untuk mengajari Sasuke.

Tapi dia, Hinata Hyuuga.

Sore yang ditunggu-tunggu itu pun tiba.

Hinata sudah meminta izin Paman Ichiraku untuk mengganti dua jam _shift_ -nya hari itu ke hari Sabtu. Paman Ichiraku sebenarnya mengatakan tidak apa-apa kalau Hinata memang datang sedikit telat hari itu. Namun Hinata bersikeras untuk mengganti _shift_ -nya, karena ia tidak ingin memakan gaji buta.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menggeser pintu lab komputer untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang liar. Ini adalah saatnya, ini adalah kesempatannya. Ini adalah momen yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya sejak pertama kali ia jatuh hati pada Sasuke Uchiha. Ini adalah momen dimana ia bisa mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh dan momen dimana lelaki itu juga bisa mengenalnya.

Pintu lab komputer bergeser dan Hinata melepaskan napas yang dari tadi ditahannya.

Sasuke duduk disana, di salah satu kursi di depan meja komputer. Lengannya tersilang sementara kedua kakinya terangkat ke meja. Perhatiannya terfokus pada sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

Ia mendekati Sasuke, dan ketika ia berada cukup dekat dengan lelaki itu, dia masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

Gadis itu berdeham untuk menarik perhatiannya. Namun Sasuke masih mengabaikannya.

Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Hinata pun melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sasuke, barulah akhirnya lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Selama sesaat, dia terlihat kaget. Kemudian sebelah alisnya terangkat, seolah-olah ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata mau berbicara dengannya.

 _Ayo, katakan sesuatu, Hinata!_

"Um...halo," sapa Hinata terbata-bata. "A-aku Hinata. Aku sekelas denganmu...sejak kelas satu." Sasuke masih memberinya pandangan kosong, dan Hinata mulai merasa wajahnya memanas. "Uh...aku tidak menonton banyak pertandingan olahraga, tapi menurutku kau adalah _striker_ yang luar biasa, bukannya aku banyak menonton pertandingan sepak bola, tapi, uhh..kau...menurutku betul-betul tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan...dan menikmati apa yang kau lakukan. Kau tahu, a-aku selalu menonton semua pertandinganmu. Aku biasanya duduk paling belakang, jadi mungkin kau tak pernah melihatku." _Ya Tuhan, tutup mulutmu Hinata! Tutup mulutmu sekarang juga!_

Hinata pun menutup mulutnya yang tak bisa berhenti mengoceh itu dengan kedua tangannya. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan saat itu adalah menggali sebuah lubang dan meringkuk di dalamnya. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Mengapa ia harus menyetujui permintaan Miss Toshiba? Bukankah lebih baik seumur hidup tidak dikenal oleh Sasuke daripada terlihat seperti orang tolol begitu? Apalagi di depan Sasuke!

Namun Sasuke hanya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum melepas _earphones_ -nya. "Maaf," katanya dengan suaranya yang rendah yang merupakan melodi yang paling disukai oleh Hinata, "Aku tak mendengarmu." Dia lalu menyeringai, "Apa kau tutor-nya?"

"I-iya." Hinata menegakkan postur-nya, berusaha memperbaiki harga dirinya yang masih tersisa. "Namaku Hinata. Miss Toshiba memintaku untuk membantu tugas _programming_ -mu."

Sasuke memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku Sasuke Uchiha," dia menyodorkan tangannya. Hinata mengambil tangannya. Lalu Sasuke berkata lagi, "Bukankah kau si gadis yang kerja di kedai ramen? Kau mengerti _programming_?" tanyanya dengan pandangan skeptis lalu melepas tangan Hinata.

Wajah si gadis memerah, dan ia langsung menunduk. Mungkin ia memang tidak punya komputer di apartemennya, tapi karena Hinata biasa menghabiskan waktu luangnya di lab komputer sekolah untuk mengerjakan PR atau hanya _browsing_ di internet, akibatnya _programming_ menjadi salah satu keahliannya selain memasak.

Lagipula, darimana Sasuke tahu bahwa dia kerja di kedai ramen? Sepanjang ingatannya tidak pernah ada murid SMA Konohagakure yang pernah berkunjung ke Kedai Ichiraku. Kedai itu terletak di area kelas menengah kota. Jarang sekali ada murid SMA Konohagakure, yang sebagian besar berasal dari kalangan atas, berkeliaran di daerah situ.

Namun demikian, menghadapi kritik Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa menjawab dengan terbata-bata: "Y-ya. M-maksudku, aku tahu lumayan banyak."

Sasuke memberinya pandangan sangsi, dan Hinata merasa harga dirinya terluka. Dia pun bertekad untuk menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa gadis yang bekerja di kedai ramen pun bisa melakukan _programming_. "Sini, biar kutunjukkan." Ia pun mengambil kursi di samping Sasuke dan menyalakan komputernya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sekolah di sini?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka menunggu komputer mereka _loading_. "Maksudku, aku tahu bahwa sekolah ini mahal dan yang kudengar kau pekerja _full-time_ di kedai ramen itu."

"D-dengar dari siapa?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Dari sana-sini. Kau tahu bahwa orang-orang bergosip, 'kan?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Selama ini ia selalu menganggap bahwa ia mengetahui semua gosip yang beredar di SMA Konohagakure karena ia tidak terlihat dan sering mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ia adalah bagian dari gosip itu juga!

"Katanya kau tinggal di sebuah apartemen bobrok yang bahkan tak pernah terkena sinar matahari. Bekerja sampai jam dua pagi, dan berjalan kaki kemana-mana. Orang-orang menggambarkan kau seperti orang _hippie_."

"A-aku tidak kerja sampai j-jam dua pagi," Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Kata-kata Sasuke sekarang benar-benar melukainya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa fakta-fakta dalam kehidupannya yang semuanya sangat ia syukuri dianggap lelucon oleh orang-orang seperti Sasuke.

Setelah komputernya menyala, Hinata mulai membuka aplikasi yang diperlukan. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang baru saja diinjak-injak ia masih bisa memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum dan pelan-pelan memandu Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan _programming_ -nya.

Ia tidak tahu apakah setelah sesi tutoring itu selesai ia masih mampu tersenyum lagi atau tidak.

* * *

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, Hinata Hyuuga merasa hati-nya mati rasa.

Semua kata-kata Sasuke terus terngiang di telinganya.

" _Bukankah kau si gadis yang kerja di kedai ramen? Kau mengerti_ programming _?"_

" _Katanya kau tinggal di sebuah apartemen bobrok yang bahkan tak pernah terkena sinar matahari. Bekerja sampai jam dua pagi, dan berjalan kaki kemana-mana. Orang-orang menggambarkan kau seperti orang hippie."_

Sekarang Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Selama ini ia memang selalu berpikir bahwa orang kaya biasanya sombong. Namun menurutnya teman-temannya di SMA Konohagakure adalah orang yang berbeda. Karena meskipun mereka tidak berteman, namun mereka juga tidak menjahatinya.

Tapi sekarang jelas alasannya mengapa mereka tidak mau berteman dengan Hinata.

Karena dia adalah gadis yang bekerja di kedai ramen yang tinggal di apartemen bobrok yang tak pernah terkena sinar matahari.

Di sesi tutoring-nya tadi, Sasuke bahkan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

 _Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di tempat yang tak terkena sinar matahari? Bagaimana kau menjemur pakaianmu? Tidakkah kamarmu lembap dan jamuran kalau tak terkena sinar matahari?_

Hinata menghela napas panjang, lalu tersenyum pahit.

Mungkin mulai besok dan seterusnya ia harus menjaga jarak dengan teman-temannya di sekolah. Toh mereka tidak pernah menganggu atau menghinanya secara langsung. Selama Hinata tidak berurusan dengan mereka ia seharusnya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula tinggal satu setengah tahun lagi sampai ia lulus dari sekolah itu. Apa hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi dalam waktu satu setengah tahun?

Hinata berhenti berjalan saat tiba di persimpangan jalan. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri gadis itu bisa melihat sekelompok burung dara yang mematuk-matuk di atas trotoar. Ia berdiri di sana mengamati kegiatan burung-burung tersebut. Kemudian entah mengapa mendadak kelompok burung dara tersebut terbang dan mengagetkannya. Ia terkesiap dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Ketika sembuh dari kekagetannya dan burung-burung tersebut pergi, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ia menangkap sesosok pemuda yang keluar dari sebuah kedai kopi sambil membawa sebuah _cup_. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang terlihat asing bagi Hinata. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Rambut lelaki itu-lah yang menarik perhatiannya, rambutnya yang semerah darah.

Kemudian mata mereka bertemu.

Karena lelaki itu nampaknya juga hendak menyeberang, ia pun menghampiri tempat Hinata berdiri. Ia berdiri di jarak yang wajar, jarak yang tidak aneh bila Hinata memutuskan untuk menegurnya.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum dan menyapanya. "Kita bertemu lagi, Gaara-san."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Dia mengangguk ke arah kedai kopi tempatnya keluar barusan, "Tempat itu menjual _French Vanilla Latte_ terbaik," jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Sepertinya semua kesukaanmu berada di perfektur ini. Ramen, kopi, mungkin kau harus pindah kesini."

Gaara mendengus. "Dan bersekolah di sekolahmu? Tidak, terima kasih."

Hinata menghela napas ketika ia teringat kembali apa yang barusan terjadi di sekolah-nya. "Ya, kuharap juga aku tidak bersekolah di situ," ujarnya sambil melamun.

Mendengar kalimatnya Gaara pun menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

Namun baru saja Hinata hendak merespon, lampu berubah menjadi hijau, dan tepat pada saat yang sama, gadis itu mendadak merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan berat menghantam belakang kepalanya, diikuti tarikan menyakitkan pada lengan kanannya. Dari ujung matanya Hinata bisa melihat seseorang menarik tasnya.

Ia bahkan tidak sempat berteriak karena seluruh udara dalam paru-parunya mendadak menghilang, dan hantaman tersebut membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

Hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya sebelum pingsan adalah...bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

* * *

 **A/N: Terima kasih atas review-review-nya. Kalian benar-benar membuat saya tersanjung. Semoga chapter ini menghibur! Ngomong-ngomong pair dari cerita ini adalah Gaara/Hinata. Dan jangan langsung berburuk sangka sama Sasuke. Semua orang punya alasan dan ceritanya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke :)**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: applied**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk support-nya. Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _A Can of Cold Milo_

Hal pertama yang Hinata sadari ketika ia terbangun adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa di belakang kepalanya. Rasanya ia kehilangan seluruh energi-nya hingga membuka mata saja butuh perjuangan keras. Suara-suara di sekelilingnya menandakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

Ketika akhirnya kedua matanya benar-benar terbuka, yang bisa Hinata lihat hanyalah warna putih. Langit-langit putih dan tirai putih.

Ia mengernyit sambil melihat ke bawah. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

 _Dimana ini...?_

Hinata mengerang saat rasa sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi. Ia melihat ke samping dan mendapati tangannya terhubung dengan sebuah selang infus. Ia pun makin bingung. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya, namun makin keras ia mengingat, makin sakit pula kepalanya. Akibatnya ia pun menyerah dan berusaha memanggil seseorang.

Seorang suster mendadak muncul dari balik tirai dan tersenyum melihatnya. Namun berikutnya si suster meninggalkannya dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali lagi dengan sebotol cairan bening yang ia suntikkan isinya ke kantong infus di samping Hinata.

"Itu adalah penghilang rasa sakit," jelasnya dengan suara lembut. "Apa kau ingat siapa namamu?"

"H-Hinata," jawab Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Syukurlah. Itu artinya tidak ada luka fatal di kepalamu."

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kamu dicopet, dan pelakunya menghantam kepalamu dengan pemukul bisbol sebelum mengambil tasmu."

Kedua mata Hinata melebar mendengarnya dan ia pun sontak bangkit. Hanya saja, rasa sakit di kepalanya membuatnya terbaring kembali. "A-a-a-apa?" tanyanya tak percaya. Dan mendadak semua memori itu kembali lagi padanya bagaikan jutaan gambar berwarna-warni.

Sasuke. Burung dara berterbangan. Gaara. _French Vanilla Latte_. Dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa...

Hinata meringis saat mengingat sakit itu lagi. Dan ia pun menangis.

Semua hartanya ada di dalam tas tersebut. Dompetnya yang berisi uang _cash_ serta semua tanda pengenal dan asuransinya. Buku pelajarannya. Ponselnya. Buku tabungannya. Ya, Tuhan...apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Si suster berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Hinata teringat bahwa ia seharusnya sedang bekerja! Dengan panik ia bertanya pada suster jam berapa saat itu. Ketika si suster menjawab bahwa saat itu hampir pukul tujuh malam, tangis Hinata pecah lagi. Paman Ichiraku pasti marah besar padanya. Pertama ia meminta _shift_ yang lebih pendek dan mengganti jamnya di hari Sabtu. Sekarang ia malah tidak datang.

"Hei, sayang, tenanglah..." Si suster dengan lembut mengelus lengan Hinata. "Ketika kau datang kemari, salah satu dokter jaga, Akira-sama, mengenali seragammu dan menelepon sekolahmu. Sekolahmu mengkonfirmasi bahwa kau adalah murid mereka dan tahu bahwa kau bekerja di sebuah restoran. Mereka juga sudah menelepon restoran tersebut untuk memberitahu keadaanmu."

Mendengar berita tersebut tangis Hinata berhenti sesaat dan dengan sesenggukan ia bertanya, "B-benarkah?"

"Ya, Akira-sama yang bilang padaku." Ia menawarkan senyuman lebar pada Hinata. Kemudian senyumnya memudar dan ia tampak khawatir, "Dan sebenarnya kau tidak perlu khawatir soal tasmu."

Hinata melihat secercah harapan saat mendengar hal tersebut. "M-maksudnya?"

"Polisi menangkap orang yang mencopet tasmu..." Si suster meringis, "Malah sebenarnya dua orang yang mencopet tasmu berada di sini juga," katanya.

Hinata mengernyit bingung. "A-a-apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?"

"Saat dibawa kesini mereka berada dalam keadaan setengah hidup dan...kehilangan banyak darah." Si suster menghela napas, "Karena dipukul berulang kali dengan pemukul bisbol. Salah satu dari mereka mengalami patah 5 tulang rusuk yang hampir menghancurkan paru-parunya. Yang satu lagi nyaris lumpuh total karena mengalami kerusakan di tulang belakang. Sampai sekarang kami belum tahu apakah mereka bisa selamat atau tidak."

Sekarang Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa yang terjadi pada dua orang itu? Apa mereka tertabrak truk segera setelah menjambret Hinata? Ya, mungkin saja mereka memang sesial itu. Karma memang selalu bekerja di saat yang tepat. "B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku mendengar ini dari polisi yang membawa kedua orang itu kesini. Sepertinya si pemuda yang berada di dekatmu saat mereka mencopetmu mengejar dan memukuli mereka dengan pemukul bisbol yang mereka gunakan untuk memukulmu. Orang-orang yang ada di tempat kejadian tersebut tidak ada yang berani menghentikan pemuda itu. Untungnya polisi segera datang sebelum ia membunuh kedua orang itu." Si suster kemudian mengangkat bahu, "aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah cerita itu benar, maksudku kedua orang itu mengendarai motor. Bagaimana bisa anak itu mengejar sepeda motor?"

Hinata terkesiap.

Pemuda yang berada di dekatnya...

Gaara Sabaku.

"D-dimana pemuda itu sekarang?" tanyanya panik.

Untuk pertama kalinya si suster terkekeh melihat kepanikan Hinata. "Apakah pemuda itu pacarmu?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah dan ia gelagapan saat menjawab, "T-t-tidak. A-a-aku hanyalah..."

Si suster tertawa lagi. "Jangan khawatir, Nona. Pemuda itu sebenarnya juga diantar kesini karena ia mengalami beberapa luka. Namun tidak ada yang serius." Si suster kemudian mundur ke belakang dan menyibak tirai di samping ranjang Hinata.

Gadis itu terkesiap ketika menemukan si pemuda berambut merah duduk di ranjang sebelah. Wajah Hinata memanas ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda itu bertelanjang dada. Ia hanya mengenakan celana hitam selutut. Seorang perawat menunduk di depannya sambil memerban lengannya, sementara perawat yang lain sedang memerban bahunya.

Pemuda itu menahan pandangan mereka. Ia tidak berkata apapun meskipun ia melihat Hinata. Hal tersebut justru membuat Hinata makin gelisah. _Apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini?_

Hinata nyaris berteriak ketika ia melihat _tasnya_ terduduk manis di samping lelaki itu. Ia sudah hendak menerjang ke arah tasnya, namun dihentikan oleh si suster yang mengingatkannya bahwa ia masih harus bergerak pelan-pelan serta ia masih terhubung dengan infus.

Gadis itu tidak melihat saat ujung bibir Gaara sedikit melengkung ke atas karena ia dengan malu-malu mematuhi si suster yang membantunya untuk menghampiri Gaara dan tasnya.

"Jangan melakukan gerakan mendadak terlalu banyak, oke Hinata-san? Aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuan suster yang ada di dekatmu," dengan itu si suster yang namanya masih belum diketahui Hinata itu pun meninggalkannya.

Hinata pelan-pelan duduk di atas ranjang di samping Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengembalikan tasnya dalam diam. Gadis itu memeluk tasnya erat-erat sebelum mengecek semua isinya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika semua hartanya masih ada di dalam sana.

"Aku melihatmu dicopet," suara lelaki itu serak saat dia berbicara. "Hei, bisa aku minta air?" katanya pada perawat yang merawat bahunya. Perawat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun ketika Gaara memelototinya, ia langsung cepat-cepat menurut. Nampaknya berita tentang apa yang sanggup dan telah dilakukan oleh lelaki itu sudah santer di ruang UGD tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian perawat itu kembali dengan segelas air. Gaara langsung meminumnya dengan rakus. "Aku melihat saat dua keparat itu menghantam kepalamu dengan pemukul bisbol. Aku tidak tahu otak mereka berada dimana, memukul perempuan dengan pemukul bisbol seperti itu, lalu mengambil tasmu. Tentu saja aku marah dan mengejar mereka."

Hinata mengernyit. "T-t-tapi kudengar...mereka naik motor. Bagaimana kau bisa...?"

"Kau hanya perlu memotong lewat gang yang benar."

"Dan mereka menabrakmu," kata si perawat yang memerban lengannya. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur tidak ada tulangmu yang patah."

"M-m-mereka menabrakmu?" tanya Hinata penuh horor.

Gaara mengangguk. "Karena itu mereka terjatuh, dan saat itulah aku mengambil kesempatan dan menghabisi mereka." Gaara memejamkan mata, "lalu polisi datang dan menangkap kami. _Well_ , menangkapku. Mereka membawa dua bajingan itu kesini. Setelah mereka tahu bahwa mereka juga menabrakku, aku dilepas dan dibawa kesini."

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega lalu tersenyum bahagia menatap Gaara yang masih memandanginya. Kemudian mendadak ia terisak. Karena malu ia menutupi wajahnya, "Oh, m-m-maafkan aku. K-kurasa ini air mata haru."

"Dasar cengeng," gerutu Gaara.

"T-terima kasih..." kata Hinata masih terisak.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis, yang ia tahu adalah hantaman pemukul bisbol di bagian belakang kepala bisa mengakibatkan siapapun mati, dan ia sangat beruntung karena ia masih bisa duduk dan mengobrol dengan orang yang menyelamatkan tasnya serta nyaris mati karena tertabrak motor di hadapannya ini. Ia sangat lega.

"T-terima kasih, Gaara."

Hinata membereskan administrasi rumah sakit serta menebus obat menggunakan kartu jaminan sosialnya. Obat yang diberikan oleh Akira-sama hanyalah obat penghilang rasa sakit serta beberapa salep untuk mengobati bagian yang memar dan bengkak.

Saat itu sudah pukul delapan malam. Hinata sudah diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit, meskipun dengan perban di kepalanya. Ia sangat lelah dan lapar. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kembali ke apartemennya sesegera mungkin dan tidur sampai siang besok. Mungkin dia akan izin sekolah besok. Dia baru saja kecopetan dan dihantam pemukul bisbol hari ini. Ia yakin bahwa sekolah pasti akan mengerti.

Ketika menemukan Gaara duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku di pinggir koridor, mendadak Hinata teringat sesuatu. Ia pun bergegas menuju mesin penjual minuman dan mencari-cari sekaleng latte. Ia kecewa karena tidak menemukan latte dan akhirnya membeli dua kaleng milo dingin.

"Ini," kata Hinata yang duduk di samping Gaara sembari menyodorkan minumannya. "I-ini bukan French Vanilla Latte, a-aku tidak menemukan latte di mesin penjual minuman. T-tapi aku yakin ini sama enaknya."

Gaara mengamati kaleng itu sebelum menatap Hinata. Tanpa ragu ia mengambilnya. "Trims," katanya seraya membuka kalengnya.

Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"A-Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Gaara tidak menoleh ke arahnya saat berkata, "Mungkin kau harus tahu sesuatu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak mengejar pencopet itu karena ingin menolongmu."

Hinata memberinya pandangan bingung, lalu wajahnya memerah. Selama beberapa saat tadi ia memang mengira bahwa lelaki itu pasti berniat menolongnya. Tapi ketika ia pikirkan lagi, mereka hampir tidak mengenal satu sama lain, dan dia bukan siapa-siapanya Gaara.

"L-lalu kenapa?"

"Aku marah." Kali ini dia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Aku sangat marah." Bibirnya menipis lalu ia membuang muka. "Aku melupakanmu begitu aku melihat muka dua orang itu. Yang kutahu adalah aku harus mengejar dan membunuh mereka."

Hinata bergidik mendengar suara pemuda itu. Dia...serius?

"Jadi kau tidak harus berterima kasih padaku. Aku melakukannya untuk memuaskan diriku sendiri." Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arahnya.

Hinata berdiri dan mengejarnya. Ketika ia berjalan di samping lelaki itu, ia berkata, "A-aku tidak peduli."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Berniat ataupun tidak, kau tetap saja menolongku. S-seluruh hartaku ada d-di dalam tas ini, d-dan aku berhutang nyawa padamu. A-aku akan melakukan saja untuk membalasmu." Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku karena aku tidak berniat menolongmu."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir keras. "K-kau suka ramen ichiraku, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut memancing perhatian Gaara. Ia pun mengangguk.

Hinata tidak percaya ia akan mengatakan ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini adalah keputusan yang bijak atau tidak. Yang ia tahu adalah jika lelaki ini dan amarahnya tidak berada di sini, ia mungkin kehilangan semua yang ia punya...dan mungkin juga tewas akibat luka di kepala.

Oleh karena itu...

"Umm...kalau kau mau...kau boleh makan kapan saja dengan gratis di...Ichiraku."

Gaara berhenti dan menghadapnya. Hinata pun ikut berhenti. "Tawaran yang menarik," katanya. "Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih sanggup membayar makananku sendiri."

Ia berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

Merasa terluka karena Gaara menolak satu-satunya tawaran yang bisa ia tawarkan pada orang lain, Hinata pun membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkannya. Uang adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi orang yang hidup dan bekerja sendirian tanpa orang tua seperti Hinata. Membiarkan gajinya dipotong setiap lelaki itu makan di tempatnya adalah sesuatu yang _luar biasa_.

Tapi kemudian...mungkin hal itu memang tidak terdengar terlalu mewah bagi orang seperti Gaara.

Punggung lelaki itu sudah hampir menghilang di ujung koridor, ketika Hinata tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Kali ini dia-lah yang menarik lengan lelaki itu untuk menghentikannya. Hinata melihat ekspresi marah terlintas di wajah lelaki itu sebelum kembali normal ketika melihat siapa yang menghentikannya. Dengan nada jengkel ia bertanya, "Apa lagi?"

"S-setidaknya...setidaknya...biarkan aku memberimu makan."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum pandangannya turun ke tangan Hinata yang masih memegang lengannya. Menyadari pandangan lelaki itu, Hinata langsung cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya.

Ketika Gaara tak kunjung menjawab, ia pun melanjutkan, "D-datanglah ke rumahku Sabtu nanti..." Kepercayaan diri Hinata perlahan-lahan memudar saat melihat pandangan intens dan penuh perhitungan yang Gaara berikan, "Jam...jam...tujuh mungkin?" Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu menunduk, seolah-olah berusaha bersembunyi dari lelaki itu. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa hanya dengan pandangannya lelaki itu mampu membuat siapapun berlutut di depannya. Karena ia merasa lututnya mendadak lemas karena lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa menit dan hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya.

"Tidak," katanya akhirnya.

Hinata menghela napas kecewa. Ya, itulah akhirnya. Ia tidak punya apapun lagi untuk ditawarkan. Mungkin ia harus belajar hidup dengan berhutang budi dengan orang asing ini. "B-baiklah...aku mengerti."

Hinata memberinya senyuman gugup. Ia membungkuk dengan sopan dan sudah akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal namun lelaki itu tiba-tiba berkata.

"Aku mau kau yang ke rumahku. Kau bisa menggunakan dapurku. Sabtu ini. Aku akan menjemputmu di halte bus depan stadion Sunagakure jam 5 sore."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia langsung berbalik dan kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata yang beberapa saat kemudian khawatir bahwa kombinasi degup jantungnya yang kencang serta rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di kepalanya bisa membuatnya pingsan lagi.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Hinata pun segera meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

* * *

 **A/N: Satu atau dua patah kata di kotak review akan sangat dinantikan. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Applied**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas support-nya! I'm so happy! Semoga kalian suka chapter ini!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _Roasted Chicken and The Proposal_

Hinata bukanlah gadis yang modis. Tempatnya menyimpan pakaian bukanlah sebuah lemari kayu jati raksasa dengan dua pintu geser atau sebuah _walk-in closet_ , melainkan hanya sebuah lemari laci sederhana berwarna biru yang terbuat dari plastik. Karena memang tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah selain sekolah, bekerja, atau berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari, gadis itu memang tidak pernah repot-repot mengisi lemari pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih bagus daripada beberapa kaos, kemeja, serta celana jins yang tidak sobek. Satu-satunya pakaian bagus yang ia miliki hanyalah sebuah dress berwarna hitam selutut yang dulu dibelinya setengah harga untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Ayame, putrinya Paman Ichiraku.

Hanya saja pada hari Sabtu itu, Hinata berhararap ia memiliki lebih banyak pilihan di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Saat itu masih pukul tiga sore. Setelah mandi dan menimbang-nimbang cukup lama tentang pakaian yang harus ia kenakan hari itu, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan kaos putih serta celana jins-nya yang paling bagus. Ia juga tak lupa menyisir rambut indigo-nya yang panjang, serta menggunakan sedikit bedak dan lipgloss. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil jaket serta daftar belanjaan yang sudah ia siapkan dan meninggalkan apartemennya.

Sebelum menuju stasiun, hari itu Hinata berencana untuk mampir di supermarket dan membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk makanan yang ia janjikan pada Gaara. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dapur lelaki itu, namun karena Gaara membiarkannya menggunakan dapurnya itu artinya lelaki itu memiliki peralatan masak yang memadai.

Butuh waktu dua hari bagi Hinata sebelum ia menentukan menu makanan yang tepat. Pertama-tama, karena Gaara bilang akan menjemputnya pukul 5 sore, maka dia pasti mau makan malam. Selanjutnya, Hinata tidak tahu ada berapa orang anggota keluarga Gaara, dan ia juga tidak sempat bertanya. Oleh karena itu Hinata harus memasak sesuatu yang cukup banyak yang bisa dimakan bersama-sama. Kemudian, ini yang paling krusial, Hinata tidak tahu makanan apa yang Gaara suka! Tapi setelah ia menimbang-nimbang dan bertanya pada Ayako, Ayame, serta Paman Ichiraku, mereka setuju bahwa jarang sekali ada orang Jepang yang tidak suka hidangan umum seperti ayam. Maka ia pun berencana untuk membuat ayam panggang serta _mashed potato_. Untuk makanan pembukanya ia akan menyiapkan sup jagung dan untuk penutupnya, ia akan membuat puding cokelat.

Untuk Hinata, menu makanan yang ia rencanakan tersebut adalah menu yang sangat-sangat-sangat mewah. Namun ia tidak yakin apakah Gaara...dan mungkin keluarganya...akan menyukainya.

Separuh diri Hinata awalnya merasa takut datangnya hari Sabtu itu. Ia hampir tidak mengenal Gaara. Dan sekarang ia akan ke rumah lelaki itu, bertemu keluarganya, dan memasak untuk mereka. Hinata belum pernah berada dalam situasi seperti itu.

Hinata tidak punya saudara. Makan malam keluarga-nya yang terakhir adalah sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu ia selalu makan malam sendirian. Dalam hati Hinata pun berusaha mengingat apa yang biasa dibicarakan orang-orang saat makan malam bersama.

Setelah mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan, Hinata pun bergegas ke stasiun, naik kereta menuju Sunagakure, lalu turun dan mengambil bus menuju stadion.

Hinata adalah orang yang sangat menghargai waktu dan selalu memastikan bahwa dirinya datang tepat waktu atau lebih awal. Jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 4:55 saat ia turun dari bus. Namun ketika bus meninggalkan halte, Hinata menemukan Gaara sudah menunggu dengan motornya di seberang jalan.

Perhatian lelaki itu terfokus pada ponsel di tangannya. Namun ketika Hinata menyeberang jalan, lelaki itu mendongak ke arahnya. Ia tidak membalas Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. Pandangannya justru jatuh pada belanjaan di tangan gadis itu.

"Kau mau memberi makan berapa banyak orang?" tanyanya dengan nada datar saat Hinata sampai di dekatnya.

"E-eh...itu...aku tidak tahu berapa anggota keluargamu jadi aku hanya menebak-nebak."

Dahinya mengerut. "Aku tinggal sendirian," katanya. "Kurasa aku lupa memberitahumu," Ia menghela napas.

Wajah Hinata langsung memanas. _S-sendirian?_ Meskipun tawaran memberi makan ini muncul di kepalanya seminggu yang lalu, namun saat itu pikiran bahwa ia akan melewatkan waktu berduaan saja dengan pemuda ini tak pernah terlintas di benaknya. _Kendalikan dirimu, Hinata! Kalau tadi dia bersedia datang ke apartemenmu kalian tetap akan berduaan!_ Tapi tetap saja Hinata lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya serta perasaan aneh yang muncul di perutnya.

Gaara tidak memperhatikan wajah merah Hinata. Ia mengambil belanjaannya, lalu sebagai gantinya memberinya helm. Kali itu Gaara tidak mengebut seperti orang gila. Hinata pun bisa bernapas lega karena ia tidak perlu berpegangan pada tubuh Gaara.

Sesungguhnya perjalanan dari halte stadion ke rumah Gaara adalah perjalanan yang sangat singkat, bahkan tidak sampai lima menit. Mereka hanya melewati dua persimpangan sebelum berbelok ke kiri. Kemudian di sebelah kanannya, Hinata bisa melihat tembok yang sangat panjang dan tinggi. Tembok yang tak berapa lama kemudian ia ketahui adalah tembok yang mengelilingi properti milik keluarga Gaara.

Mulut Hinata menganga terbuka saat menyadari bahwa luas rumah Gaara meliputi satu blok sendiri.

Setelah melewati pintu gerbang megah berwarna hitam yang sangat tinggi, mereka melewati sebuah jalan yang bagi Hinata lebih mirip seperti lorong, karena diapit oleh pohon-pohon tinggi, sangat tinggi hingga cabang-cabang serta dedaunannya membentuk kanopi di atas mereka. Di balik deretan pepohonan tersebut Hinata bisa melihat taman yang didekorasi oleh rumput hijau serta bermacam-macam jenis bunga yang berwarna warni.

Mereka tiba di bangunan tiga tingkat bergaya Eropa yang Hinata asumsikan merupakan bangunan utama. Di depannya terdapat sebuah kolam berbentuk lingkaran dengan air mancur serta patung dewa Neptunus di tengahnya.

Hinata masih terbelalak dan menengok kesana-kemari untuk menangkap seluruh pemandangan rumah yang menurutnya adalah rumah terindah yang pernah dilihatnya, sehingga ia tidak sadar Gaara sudah menghentikan motornya di pintu depan.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" tanya Gaara, menyadarkan Hinata dari momen norak bersama dirinya sendiri.

Hinata, seperti baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, langsung buru-buru turun dan melepas helm-nya. Setelah melepas helm, perhatian Hinata sekali lagi tertangkap oleh halaman di sekitarnya. Rumah itu benar-benar sangat indah! Sangat hijau dan sangat indah! Masih memegang helm-nya, Hinata tanpa sadar berjalan ke taman tempat terdapat deretan bunga tulip dan dafodil. Halaman rumah ini persis seperti halaman rumah-rumah para bangsawan Inggris yang selalu ia baca di novel. Ingin rasanya Hinata berbaring di rerumputan itu dan membiarkan sinar matahari mengelus wajahnya.

"Hei."

Hinata nyaris menjerit ketika mendengar Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan lelaki itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak sabar dengan kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Rentetan permintaan maaf pun meluncur dari mulut gadis itu dan ia langsung mengambil alih belanjaannya dari Gaara. "M-maafkan aku. Rumahmu sangat indah."

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu.

Hinata kemudian mengikuti Gaara berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dalam hati gadis itu meyiapkan diri untuk melihat lebih banyak keindahan. Dengan bagian luar rumah yang sangat indah pastinya bagian dalam rumah tersebut juga tak kalah indahnya. Dan Hinata tidak bisa percaya bahwa orang ini tinggal sendirian!

"K-kamu pasti punya tukang kebun yang telaten untuk merawat taman seperti itu," puji Hinata saat mereka mendaki anak tangga menuju pintu depan.

"Ya, lumayan," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

Setelah mereka melewati pintu depan, napas Hinata tercekat ketika melihat kemegahan lain. Jendela-jendela yang tinggi dengan tirai terangkat membiarkan sinar matahari sore itu memasuki ruangan. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang telah dipoles serta dilapisi oleh karpet-karpet bulu yang Hinata yakin tak akan pernah bisa ia beli meskipun ia menabung sumur hidup. Lampu kristal raksasa menggantung di langit-langit. Hinata bisa membayangkan apabila malam hari tiba lampu tersebut akan dinyalakan dan cahayanya yang berwarna kuning lembut akan memandikan seluruh ruangan tersebut. Saat mereka berjalan Hinata bisa melihat perabotan mewah disana-sini, benda-benda artistik serta lukisan-lukisan yang nilainya jutaan yen, _grand_ piano, serta perapian di dinding. Hinata bisa membayangkan di musim dingin Gaara akan bersantai di samping perapian tersebut sambil menikmati segelas cokelat panas.

Kemudian pertanyaan tersebut kembali lagi di kepalanya. "K-kamu benar-benar tinggal sendirian?"

Mereka melewati beberapa lorong dan banyak pintu yang Hinata duga membawa mereka ke bagian belakang rumah. Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sampai mereka tiba di dapur terbesar dan terbagus yang pernah Hinata lihat dalam hidupnya.

Dan dalam seketika, Hinata pun langsung tidak peduli bahwa Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di meja besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah dapur, sebelum dengan mata berbinar-binar mengelilingi dapur tersebut dan menyentuh setiap peralatannya dengan kehati-hatian seorang ilmuwan terhadap spesimen yang sangat berharga.

Gaara menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dan mengamati Hinata menyentuh setiap inci permukaan benda-benda yang ia tahu tak akan pernah bisa dibelinya.

"Aku hanya punya seorang pelayan. Karena tidak bisa memasak, dia hanya bersih-bersih di sini. Dapur ini tak pernah dipakai. Gunakan sesukamu."

Hinata berbalik ke arahnya, masih dengan kedua matanya yang besar dan berbinar-binar, ia mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Kemudian perlahan-lahan ekspresi tersebut memudar, saat Hinata melihat seseorang muncul dari belakang Gaara.

Gaara berbalik dan orang tersebut membungkuk padanya. "Selamat datang kembali, Master Gaara."

"Nah, kebetulan. Matsuri, ini Hinata. Hinata, ini Matsuri."

Matsuri membungkuk ke arah Hinata dan memanggilnya, " _Miss_." Si gadis berambut indigo memerah mendengar panggilan tersebut. Itu adalah panggilan paling formal yang pernah ia dengar.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau bilang saja padanya. Matsuri, kau bantu Hinata apapun yang ia butuhkan. Aku ada di bawah. Kalau makanannya sudah jadi panggil aku."

Matsuri, dengan rambut cokelat pendek serta seragam pelayannya yang apik, dengan lembut mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Baik, Master."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Gaara langsung meninggalkan mereka.

Segera setelah Gaara meninggalkan mereka Matsuri langsung menghembuskan napas, seakan-akan sebuah beban berat baru saja terangkat dari punggungnya. "Fiuh," katanya. Lalu ia berbalik dan dengan senyum lebar kembali memperkenalkan dirinya. "Miss Hinata, apa kabar? Aku Matsuri! Tadi kupikir aku berkhayal atau melihat hantu karena kupikir, "oh mana mungkin Master Gaara punya tamu", tapi lihat anda disini! Aku senang sekali! Tadi aku juga sempat berpikir Master Gaara akan marah padaku karena aku tidak di bawah menyambut kedatangannya."

Rumah Gaara tidak pernah gagal membuat mulut Hinata terbuka menganga. Ia terlalu takjub melihat perubahan sikap serta ocehan gadis itu sehingga ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"H-halo..."

Matsuri meraih tangan Hinata dan menggemgamnya erat-erat. "Jadi, apa yang anda lakukan disini? Master Gaara tak pernah memberitahuku apapun," Bibirnya lalu melengkung ke bawah selama beberapa detik, sebelum melengkung ke atas lagi, "Tapi tidak apa-apa yang penting anda sekarang disini. Jadi kapan kalian mulai berpacaran? Sudah berapa lama? Oh, aku sudah tak sabar mendengar semua detailnya. Kita bisa mmembicarakannya sambil melakukan...eh, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"T-tunggu...tunggu." Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara. Ia paling tidak bisa menghadapi orang yang dengan cepat mengambil konklusinya sendiri seperti gadis ini. "Aku bukan pacar Gaara." Hinata menggeleng-geleng. "Apa yang bisa membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Matsuri terdiam cukup lama. Ekspresi bahagianya barusan sirna. Ia mematung disana dengan pandangan bingung.

Seperti baru sembuh dari rasa syoknya, ia pelan-pelan berkata, "Fakta bahwa anda ada di sini, Miss."

Hinata baru akan menjelaskan pada Matsuri bahwa mereka hanya teman, namun gadis itu berkata lagi.

"Dan karena anda adalah orang pertama yang pernah Master bawa kesini."

* * *

Saat Hinata menjelaskan pada Matsuri bagaimana hubungannya dengan Gaara, ia nyaris tidak tega menyelesaikan ceritanya karena gadis itu terlihat seperti mau menangis.

Hinata juga sudah menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan di situ dan menjelaskan menu apa yang akan dimasaknya. Karena Matsuri ternyata memang sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan memasak kecuali membakar seluruh dapur, Hinata pun memberi tugas termudah bagi gadis itu, yaitu mengaduk agar-agar di panci. Gadis itu baru terdiam lima menit melakukan pekerjaannya ketika dia tiba-tiba mengoceh lagi.

"Master pasti memiliki perasaan tersendiri pada anda, Miss. Kalau tidak, Master tidak akan membawa anda kesini."

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng-geleng saat berjongkok di depan pemanggang untuk memutar ayam panggangnya. "Aku bisa memastikan kalau itu tidak mungkin, Matsuri. Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu Gaara... _well_ , kami tidak bertemu dalam kondisi yang cukup menyenangkan. Aku... tanpa sengaja menyemprotnya dengan _pepper spray_." Hinata terkekeh saat mengingatnya. Saat insiden itu terjadi ia nyaris pipis di celana saking takutnya, tapi sekarang dia sudah bisa menertawakannya. "Dia sangat marah. Tapi dia membalasku dengan menakut-nakutiku sambil kebut-kebutan dengan motornya. Kurasa kami impas. Lalu tempo hari ia menolong aku yang kecopetan. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, mencoba mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia."

Hinata mendongak untuk menatap Matsuri dan menemukan gadis itu memandangnya dengan penuh horor. "Anda...menyemprot...Master Gaara...dengan...apa?"

"Er... _pepper spray_?"

Matsuri terlihat seperti terkena serangan jantung. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan spatula yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk agar-agar di panci. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah bingung. "Tunggu, Miss. Anda tahu _kondisi_ Master, bukan?"

Hinata mengernyit. " _Kondisi_?" tanyanya menggunakan nada yang sama dengan nada yang digunakan Matsuri.

"Ya, anda tahu. Terkadang Master Gaara suka..." Ia membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh dengan tangan di dekat kepalanya.

"Suka...?"

Matsuri melihat ke kanan dan kiri seakan-akan takut seseorang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, lalu ia membungkuk dan berbisik, "Marah."

"Marah?"

"Shhhhh!"

"Oh, m-maaf."

Pembicaraan mereka pun berlanjut dengan nada berbisik. Matsuri mematikan kompor, lalu berjongkok di sebelah Hinata. Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Hinata bisa mencium aroma _shampoo_ gadis itu. "Ini adalah sesuatu yang kudengar dari pelayan yang dulu bekerja disini bersamaku. Master Gaara baru pindah ke Jepang bersama Mistress Karura ketika beliau berumur sepuluh tahun. Ayahnya Master tinggal di luar negeri. Setahun kemudian Mistress Karura jatuh sakit dan meninggal. Dulu di rumah ini masih tinggal banyak pelayan, dan mereka semua lah yang mengasuh Master Gaara. Namun tepat dua tahun yang lalu, Master Gaara...berubah."

Dua tahun yang lalu...Hinata pertama kali tiba di Tokyo. "Berubah...bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti ceritanya. Kudengar Master hampir...hampir...membunuh seseorang." Ia menggigit lidahnya lalu melihat kesana-kemari dengan panik seolah-olah ia barusan berbicara terlalu keras. "Sejak saat itu Master menjadi sangat pemarah. Hal sekecil apapun yang bagi orang biasa hanya terasa menjengkelkan bisa membuat Master murka. Para pelayan satu persatu mulai kabur karena tidak tahan dengan temperamen Master. Termasuk Nenek Chiyo." Matsuri mengernyit sedih.

"Nenek Chiyo?"

"Iya, nenek yang sejak Master tiba di Jepang senantiasa merawat Master. Nenek Chiyo jugalah yang menemukanku dan membawaku kesini."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Nenek Chiyo?"

"Master memukul Nenek ketika Nenek mencoba menenangkan Master..." Matanya berkaca-kaca, "Itu buruk sekali. Dokter-nya Master menyarankan agar Nenek pergi dari sini karena menurutnya Nenek memicu banyak memori Master yang membuat kondisinya makin memburuk. Aku adalah staff termuda dan paling baru di rumah ini, jadi aku adalah orang yang paling tidak sering menghadapi kemurkaannya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah melihatnya..." Ia langsung bergidik.

Hinata tercengang saat berusaha memproses informasi tersebut. Mendadak di dalam pikirannya semuanya menjadi jelas. Ia bisa membayangkan Gaara yang melampiaskan kemarahannya sendirian di stadion sore itu lama setelah timnya meninggalkannya. Kemudian semua pukulan yang dilampiaskannya pada dinding saat Hinata menyemprotkan _pepper spray_ padanya. Lalu...penjelasan Gaara tentang alasannya menolong Hinata tempo hari.

" _Aku marah." Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Aku sangat marah." Bibirnya menipis lalu ia membuang muka. "Aku melupakanmu begitu aku melihat muka dua orang itu. Yang kutahu adalah aku harus mengejar dan membunuh mereka."_

"Apakah...apakah dia sudah ke...terapis?"

Matsuri mengangguk. "Bahkan terapi obat. Tapi tetap saja beliau mengalami kesulitan mengendalikan amarahnya. Dokter menyarankan agar Master menyalurkan amarahnya melalui olahraga. Namun sepertinya itu juga tidak cukup." Matsuri menghela napas sedih. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali sumringah. "Tapi sekarang anda disini, Miss! Anda adalah secercah harapan yang pertama kali muncul dalam jangka waktu yang sangaaat lama! Master Gaara membawa anda kesini dan anda tidak mengetahui _kondisi_ Master. Artinya...anda memiliki semacam...sihir terhadap Master?"

Hinata memekik, "Sihir? Tidak!"

Matsuri tertawa, lalu berdiri dan kembali pada tugasnya.

Hinata mengernyit. "Jangan mengada-ada, Matsuri." Hinata menggeleng lagi. "Menurutku Gaara juga sangat pemarah. Mungkin dia bersikap normal karena dia tidak terlalu mengenalku."

"Oh, anda bisa mengatakan itu pada semua orang-orang yang sudah habis babak belur dihajar Master."

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia mengabaikan Matsuri dan berdiri kembali agar bisa memotong-motong sayur untuk salad. "Matsuri?"

"Ya, Miss?"

"Rumah sebesar ini...kalian hanya tinggal berdua?"

Matsuri terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Selain Master dan aku ada Ata juga."

"Ata? Apa dia yang menata semua taman itu?" tanya Hinata yang masih belum bisa berhenti mengagumi keindahan taman di luar.

"Bukan, Miss. Ata adalah penjaga. Dia bertugas di pagar depan. Bukannya anda bertemu dengannya tadi?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Tunggu, kalau bukan Ata, lalu siapa yang memelihara taman di luar?"

Matsuri berbalik, lalu dengan bangga berkata, "Tentu saja Master Gaara!"

* * *

Meskipun ukurannya sangat besar, namun pintu ganda tersebut tidak berbunyi saat Hinata mendorongnya terbuka dan masuk ke dalam. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menuruni tangga batu melingkar yang berada di balik kedua pintu tersebut sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan nampan yang berisi makan malam hasil kerja kerasnya.

Setelah persiapan makan malam selesai tadi, Matsuri memekik bahagia seolah-olah itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat makanan dimasak di hadapannya. Air liurnya nyaris menetes saat Hinata menarik keluar ayam panggang dari oven. Hinata pun bertanya apa yang biasanya mereka makan apabila di rumah itu tidak ada juru masak, dan ia merasa kasihan ketika Matsuri menjelaskan bahwa setiap hari ia harus pergi ke toko roti untuk membeli roti untuk sarapan dan memesan makanan di restoran cina atau restoran thailand kesukaan Gaara dan memesan menu favorit lelaki itu.

Kemudian, sesuai instruksi Gaara, Matsuri pun memanggil tuannya itu dari 'bawah'. Namun kemudian gadis itu kembali naik ke atas lagi dan memberitahu Hinata bahwa si pemuda berambut merah, seperti malam-malam yang lain, ingin menyantap makan malamnya di ruang pribadinya di 'bawah'.

Hinata pun tak punya pilihan lain kecuali meletakkan semua hidangan yang ada di sebuah nampan dan membawanya ke bawah.

Hinata menghela napas saat menuruni tangga-tangga batu tersebut. Jika bukan karena lampu-lampu yang berderet menempel di dinding, tangga tersebut pasti terlihat seperti tangga menuju penjara bawah tanah. Namun di dasar tangga, bukannya menemukan penjara, Hinata malah menemukan pintu ganda yang lain.

Ia mengetuk dua kali dengan ujung sepatunya sebelum mendengar suara Gaara berkata, "Masuk."

Hinata mendorong pintu tersebut dengan bahunya. Ketika masuk ke dalam, mulutnya (lagi-lagi) terbuka menganga.

Ruangan tersebut mungkin berukuran dua kali dari ruang makan di atas. Fungsi utamanya adalah sebagai arena bersantai pribadi Gaara. Di sisi sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah meja rendah yang diapit beberapa sofa besar berwarna kulit. Selain itu ada juga beberapa rak buku yang penuh berisi buku-buku yang tersusun rapi serta sebuah TV raksasa yang dilengkapi _sound system_ serta peralatan _games_ yang hanya pernah Hinata lihat di televisi.

Tidak hanya semua hiburan itu, di sisi lain ruangan tersebut juga terdapat bermacam-macam peralatan olahraga, bahkan sebuah samsak tinju.

Namun bukan semua itu yang membuat Hinata ternganga, melainkan pemandangan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang hanya menggunakan celana trainingnya...

...tanpa baju.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menyadari bahwa kulit Gaara sebenarnya agak kecoklatan. Dadanya bidang, dan lengannya berotot. Tubuhnya bersimbah keringat. Hinata bisa melihatnya dari butiran-butiran keringat yang bergulir di perutnya. Rambut merah lelaki itu menempel di dahinya. Kedua tangannya dililit perban putih. Ia terlihat seperti kehabisan napas.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang jelas-jelas dari tadi berdiri di sana dengan mulut terbuka dan mata jelalatan.

Di antara semua momen dimana Hinata menemukan dirinya tergagap, momen itu adalah yang paling parah. "Itu...eh...maaf...makanannya...sudah datang?" Hinata mengutuki dirinya yang malah mengakhiri kalimat tersebut dengan pertanyaan.

"Oh," katanya. "Masuklah." Ia lalu berbalik dan mengambil handuk untuk mengelap tubuhnya.

Dengan gugup, Hinata pun mendekati satu-satunya meja di ruangan itu. Dalam pikirannya ia berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan setengah telanjang Gaara yang entah mengapa terus menerus muncul. Ia berusaha menyebutkan nama Sasuke berkali-kali dalam pikirannya.

Gaara yang berkeringat...

Wajah Hinata memanas. Ia berlutut di sebelah meja rendah tersebut dan menyibukkan diri dengan menata piring-piring di meja. Meletakkan pisau, garpu, di tempatnya masing-masing. Ketika Matsuri datang dengan makanan pembuka, gelas, serta pot minuman, Hinata pun berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan menuangkan minuman ke gelas-gelas.

Ketika semua selesai, Hinata pun mendongak dan menemukan Gaara masih mengelap tubuhnya, ia secara otomatis melihat ke bawah dan kembali mengucapkan mantra Sasuke-nya.

"Kau masak apa?" Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya. Hinata mendongak lagi dan melihat lelaki itu melepas perban di tangannya. Perban tersebut terlihat lusuh dan...Hinata terkesiap, _berdarah!_

Dalam seketika Hinata pun berdiri.

"Kamu berdarah!" serunya. Gaara setengah telanjang terlupakan. Kini yang dilihat Hinata adalah Gaara yang berdarah.

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Memang selalu seperti ini," katanya dengan nada tidak peduli. Ia mengambil handuknya dan mengelap tangannya dengan handuk tersebut, membuat warna handuk ungu tersebut menggelap di beberapa tempat. "Kau masak apa?"

Dengan pandangan terpaku pada tangan lelaki itu Hinata menjawab, "Ayam panggang."

Gaara mengendus aroma makanan yang menguar di ruangan itu. "Baunya enak."

"Mengapa setiap aku bertemu denganmu kau selalu saja terluka?" Pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut Hinata sebelum ia menyadari betapa tolol kedengarannya.

Gerakan Gaara terhenti. Ia lalu melihat ke atas seperti mengingat-ingat kembali pertemuan mereka. Senyum kecil bermain di ujung bibirnya. "Mungkin kau membawa semacam kutukan?"

Hinata terkesiap, ekspresinya tersinggung. "Hei! Aku tidak menyuruhmu memukuli samsak itu."

Gaara menemukan kaosnya dan mengenakannya. Hinata senang melihat lelaki itu hanya berpakaian seadanya, karena Hinata sendiri tidak bisa dibilang berpakaian bagus.

"Kau menyemprotku dengan _pepper spray_ , membuatku mengejar pencopet, kurasa itu cukup," katanya. Lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju lemari laci. Ia mengeluarkan dua botol, yang satu besar yang satu kecil.

"Aku tidak membuatmu mengejar pencopet..."

"Kau tergeletak berdarah disana..." Ia mendesis saat menuangkan cairan di botol besar ke tangannya. Saat itu Hinata sadar kalau itu alkohol. "...kau membuatku mau mengejar mereka."

Hinata mengabaikannya dan malah berkomentar, "Bukan begitu cara memakai alkohol."

"Aku tahu, tapi ini cara yang praktis." Hinata melihat saat isi alkohol tersebut tumpah ke lantai.

Hinata menghembuskan napas, lalu menyeberangi ruangan dan mendekati Gaara. "Apa kau tidak punya kapas?"

Gaara melirik ke arahnya, lalu menggeleng. "Ada di atas, aku tidak tahu dimana Matsuri menyimpannya. Ini lebih cepat."

Hinata membuka laci yang tadi dibuka Gaara dan menemukan perban bersih. Ia merobek sedikit perban tersebut dan menggunakannya sebagai kapas untuk alkohol sebelum membersihkan luka Gaara dengan benar.

Tangan kiri Hinata memegang pergelangan tangan lelaki itu saat ia dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk bagian yang bernoda darah. Ia menyadari puluhan goresan dan bekas luka di tangan lelaki itu. Hanya satu kesimpulan yang bisa diambil Hinata dari luka-luka tersebut.

Lelaki ini sudah terlibat banyak perkelahian.

Hinata bergumam, "Kau harus membersihkannya dengan benar supaya tidak infeksi." Gaara tidak menjawab. Setelah lukanya bersih, Hinata mengambil botol yang lain yang tadi dikeluarkan Gaara dan menyadari itu adalah obat antiseptik. "Lebih baik kalau menggunakan salep geranium," kata Hinata sambil mengoleskan obat tersebut ke tangan Gaara. "Atau kau bisa memanfaatkan salah satu dari koleksi tanamanmu di luar."

Gaara terkekeh. Tawanya membuat dadanya bergetar. Saat itulah Hinata menyadari kedekatan mereka, dan gerakannya yang luwes saat mengobati Gaara mendadak berubah gelisah.

Setelah semua luka Gaara diolesi obat, Hinata langsung melepaskan tangannya lalu dengan gugup berbalik. Dari jarak sedekat itu tadi, Gaara pasti bisa melihat setiap inci wajahnya, serta rambutnya yang berantakan. Karena baru menghabiskan waktu di dapur, ia juga pasti berbau ayam panggang. Tanpa sadar Hinata pun berusaha merapikan baju dan rambutnya, berharap ia tidak terlihat terlalu jelek.

Hinata memainkan ujung rambutnya, mendadak ia kehilangan kepercayaandirinya. Gaara pasti tidak terlalu menyukai apa yang ada di depannya. Lagipula...apa yang bisa disukai darinya?

Ketika mendengar Gaara menutup laci di belakangnya, Hinata sudah hendak bergerak kembali ke meja ketika Gaara mendadak berbisik di telinganya. " _Thanks_."

Gadis itu menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

* * *

Tadinya Hinata pikir mereka akan duduk di sofa, namun ketika Gaara mengambil posisi duduk di lantai, Hinata pun langsung duduk di lantai di seberang lelaki itu.

Mereka makan dalam diam

Setelah menghabiskan makanan pembukanya, dan mulai menyantap ayamnya, Gaara tiba-tiba berkomentar, "Ini enak," katanya tanpa melihat Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia bersyukur Gaara menyukai masakannya.

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa dan terus menyelesaikan makanannya dengan lahap.

Ketika mereka menyantap puding cokelat yang sudah didinginkan Matsuri, Gaara memanggil gadis itu dengan telepon dan menyuruhnya mengambil _champagne_ dan dua gelas. Setelah Matsuri hilang untuk melaksanakan tugasnya, barulah ia melihat Hinata. "Kau punya talenta memasak."

Dengan malu-malu Hinata mengangguk. "Hanya...kebiasaan."

"Terima kasih. Itu masakan yang sangat enak. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku makan masakan yang dibuat di dapurku sendiri." Dia seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Matsuri tiba dengan sebotol _champagne_ dan dua gelas kristal. Gaara menuangkan untuk dirinya dan untuk Hinata.

"Kita impas?" kata Hinata mengangkat gelasnya.

Gaara juga mengangkat gelasnya untuk melakukan tos, "Kita impas."

"Mmmh, ya Tuhan, ini enak sekali," kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Minuman terenak yang pernah kuminum!"

Gaara tersenyum.

Hinata membeku. Itu pertama kalinya ia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum. Tersenyum sungguhan. Senyuman yang mencapai matanya. Biasanya ia selalu melihat lelaki itu tersenyum sinis, menyeringai, atau tersenyum meremehkan.

Namun secepat kedatangannya, senyum tersebut hilang. Dan Hinata tidak berani menanyakannya.

"Kenapa kau bekerja di Ichiraku kalau kau bisa memasak seperti ini?" Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya. Ia sudah meletakkan gelasnya dan kini bersandar pada kursinya.

Hinata juga meletakkan gelasnya. "Dekat dari apartemenku, dekat dari sekolah, dan Paman Ichiraku membiarkanku bekerja di atas jam kerja anak SMA."

Alasan terakhir memancing perhatian Gaara. "Kau mencari _full-time_?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia merasa ragu-ragu untuk berterus terang. Biasanya ia tidak punya masalah saat bercerita tentang pekerjaannya. Namun sejak komentar Sasuke terhadap hidup dan pekerjaannya, Hinata langsung kehilangan kepercayaandirinya. Apalagi yang bertanya disini adalah Gaara Sabaku dengan rumahnya yang mewah serta taman bunga-nya yang seolah-olah keluar langsung dari buku dongeng.

Namun karena Gaara menunggu jawabannya, Hinata tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menjawab. "I-itu...karena aku tinggal sendiri."

"Aku juga tinggal sendiri."

Hinata menghela napas lalu meletakkan sendoknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. "Kau tinggal sendiri...di sebuah istana."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau...punya segalanya. A-aku tidak." Hinata kembali mengangkat sendoknya lalu memainkan pudingnya. Mendadak ia kehilangan selera untuk menghabiskan pudingnya.

Kini Gaara juga meletakkan sendoknya. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet kemudian bersandar pada sofa di belakangnya. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada gadis hadapannya. "Segalanya itu...apa?"

Pandangan Gaara yang intens serta wajahnya yang datar tanpa emosi membuat Hinata gelisah. Seolah-olah ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Semua ini, Gaara. Semua yang ada di sekelilingmu. Aku...aku bertaruh kau pasti tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan tagihan listrikmu, kau pasti tidak pernah membayar tagihan _laundry_ karena kau memiliki mesin cucimu sendiri, kau tidak pernah kedinginan saat musim dingin karena mesin pemanasmu rusak atau karena kau tidak mampu mengganti selimutmu yang sudah berlubang, dan kau pasti tak pernah terbangun tengah malam karena atapmu bocor dengan air hujan. Kau juga tidak perlu memikirkan uang untuk mengganti pipa di bawah bak cuci piringmu atau mengecat pagar balkonmu karena sudah berkarat." Hinata kemudian terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya sebelum ia membeberkan lebih banyak lagi fakta memalukan. Namun ketika Gaara tetap diam seperti menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata kembali berkata, "Itu adalah segalanya bagiku, Gaara. Kau...kau pasti tak pernah memikirkan apa yang harus kau makan besok, atau memikirkan darimana kau mendapat uang untuk membeli makananmu besok. Jadi, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaanku di Ramen Ichiraku agar aku bisa tetap bertahan hidup. Tidak semua manusia di dunia ini seberuntung kamu, Gaara. Ada orang di luar sana yang hanya bisa bermimpi untuk memiliki hidup sepertimu."

Gaara terdiam cukup lama. Pandangannya tak pernah meninggalkan Hinata. Sampai akhirnya ia bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau tinggal sendiri?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Aku...tidak punya orang tua."

"Wali?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Sebersit emosi terlintas di kedua mata pemuda itu. "Sejak kapan?"

"Musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Kau menghidupi dirimu sendiri sejak saat itu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Orang tuaku meninggal karena gempa bumi. Rumah kami hancur. Aku tidak punya saudara, jadi aku menjual apa yang tersisa dan mencoba peruntunganku di sini. Dan menurutku aku benar-benar beruntung."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bisa membeli apartemen, mendapat pekerjaan yang dekat dari rumahku, dan mendapat beasiswa di sekolah yang tak jauh dari tempatku tinggal."

"Di Konohagakure?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan kau bilang kau tidak punya segalanya." Gaara menyeringai. "Menurutku kau adalah yang memiliki segalanya di sini. Rumah, pekerjaan, pendidikan, apa lagi yang kurang?" Gaara lalu kembali menyantap pudingnya yang sempat tertinggal.

Di seberangnya, Hinata tercengang dan tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya.

 _Rumah, pekerjaan, pendidikan, apa lagi yang kurang?_

Gaara kemudian menambahkan lagi sambil tetap menyendok pudingnya. "Satu-satunya yang kurang darimu hanyalah, kau belum punya cukup waktu. Kau sudah memiliki semua modal yang kau perlukan untuk sukses, kepintaran dan kerja keras, sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lagi kau pasti akan mampu membeli sebuah kondo di pusat kota Tokyo."

Hinata menunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah. Dia tadi sempat berpikir setelah pidato yang memaparkan kemiskinannya, Gaara akan menertawakannya, dan ia mempersiapkan diri untuk bersikap defensif. Namun tidak. Lelaki itu malahan...menyemangatinya?

"Terima kasih, Gaara," ujar Hinata dengan suara berbisik.

"Berapa Ichiraku membayarmu?"

Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "Eh?"

"Berapa?"

"500 yen per jam."

Gaara menatap Hinata sambil mengernyit, "500 yen? Berarti seminggu berapa? Sekitar 28.000? Itu kecil sekali!"

Hinata mengangkat bahu dengan lemah, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya Paman Ichiraku yang bersedia mempekerjakanku _full-time_."

"Apa kau menandatangani kontrak dengannya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, kontrak yang berisi besar gajimu, hak-hak yang kau dapatkan, atau kapan pekerjaanmu berakhir. Hal-hal seperti itu."

"Oh, tentu saja ada."

"Lalu kapan kontrakmu berakhir?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Umh, pekerjaanku berakhir kalau aku memang sudah tidak mau lagi bekerja di situ."

Gaara mengangguk-angguk. "Menarik. Lalu bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba mendapat tawaran menjadi juru masak, _full time_ , dengan gaji dua kali lipat dari gajimu yang sekarang. Apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana?"

"I-itu...aku...tidak tahu..." Hinata memainkan ujung-ujung rambutnya, hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang gelisah.

"Ya atau tidak?"

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung pada?"

"T-tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa bekerja di tempat yang terlalu jauh dari apartemen dan sekolah karena aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu di jalan."

"Tempat, ya." Gaara nampak menimbang-nimbang. Pudingnya sudah selesai dan ia kini kembali bersandar pada sofa di belakangnya sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Gaara yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya tidak menjawab, jangankan menjawab, dia nampaknya bahkan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Gadis itu pun menunggu sampai Gaara bersedia berbicara lagi.

Ketika Gaara kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, ia pun akhirnya berkata, "Aku mau kau kerja di sini, sebagai juru masak."

Hinata yang tidak siap mendengar hal itu membuatnya tersedak puding yang hendak di telannya. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk dan dengan panik meminum _champagne_ -nya yang masih tersisa tadi. Ketika sudah tenang kembali, ia membelalak ke arah Gaara. "A-a-apa?"

"Reaksimu berlebihan untuk pertanyaan yang sederhana seperti itu."

Hinata tidak menjawab dan masih tetap terbelalak menatapnya.

Gaara menghela napas kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir, "Itu adalah ide yang bagus. Kau tinggal di apartemen yang membutuhkan banyak perbaikan dan menyita sebagian besar uangmu. Dengan bekerja di rumahku kau bisa tinggal disini, tidak perlu membayar listrik dan tagihan _laundry_ , menabung semua penghasilanmu, dan nanti ketika tabunganmu sudah banyak kau bisa memperbaiki apartemen itu atau sekalian menjualnya dan pindah ke tempat yang baru. Rumah ini sangat besar, Matsuri sangat bodoh dalam memasak, dan aku sudah muak dengan semua makanan cepat saji itu. Aku butuh seorang juru masak." Gaara berhenti mondar-mandir lalu menatap Hinata, "Kurasa bukan kebetulan kita ketemu di stadion tempo hari."

Hinata masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Gaara. Entah mengapa ketika Gaara mengatakannya, ide itu memang terdengar sangat bagus. Namun...

"Kenapa aku?"

Gaara mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sofa di belakang gadis itu, membuat Hinata harus berbalik untuk melihatnya. "Kau tahu tentang kondisiku."

"L-Lalu?"

"Tapi kau masih di sini."

Wajah Hinata memerah dan ia menunduk.

"Aku tahu semua yang Matsuri katakan padamu." Hinata terkesiap dan sudah siap meminta maaf serta melancarkan serentetan permintaan maaf, namun sebelum ia bisa melakukannya, Gaara mengangkat tangan menghentikannya. "Tidak masalah. Aku tahu Matsuri suka bergosip kalau ada kesempatan. Dan aku mau tahu sejauh apa yang sudah kau ketahui. Setelah mengetahui semua itu, kau punya pilihan untuk menolak untuk makan berdua denganku di ruangan yang tertutup ini." Dia meraih dagu Hinata kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu, "Ruangan dimana tak seorang pun bisa mendengar suaramu...kecuali aku."

Hinata terkesiap kemudian menjauhkan diri dari Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Tapi, kau masih di sini, menemaniku." Dia kemudian bergabung dengan Hinata di lantai. "Kau tidak takut padaku. Kenapa?"

"K-kenapa aku harus takut padamu?" tanya Hinata dengan bingung.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan. Dan kau tahu apa yang _bisa_ kulakukan."

"Kau menolongku, Gaara."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau waktu itu aku..."

Hinata memotongnya, "Aku tahu. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, kenapa kau marah? Kau marah karena kau tidak bisa melihat orang lain terluka di hadapanmu. Saat itu kau punya pilihan untuk membiarkanku tergeletak saja di sana sampai ada orang lain yang menolongku dan tidak merepotkan dirimu mengejar para pencopet itu. Tapi tidak. Kau malah mengejar mereka dan mengambil kembali tasku." Hinata tersenyum, "Kau mungkin tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi kau adalah orang yang baik, Gaara."

Gaara terdiam di sana. Dahinya mengernyit lalu ia membuang muka, menghindari Hinata.

"Aku tidak melihat alasan mengapa aku harus takut padamu."

Mendengar itu, mendadak Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata. Pandangannya tajam. "Oh, kau punya alasan untuk takut padaku, Hinata." Perlahan-lahan Gaara bergeser dari tempatnya dan mendekati Hinata. Gadis itu menelan ludah dan bergerak mundur ke belakang. Namun Gaara terus mendekatinya bahkan setelah punggung Hinata menabrak sofa di belakangnya dan ia tak bisa bergeser lagi. Gaara mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menyeringai pada gadis yang gemetaran di bawahnya. Seringainya melebar saat mendengar napas gadis itu yang pendek-pendek dan cepat. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga gadis itu dan berbisik, "Kau tahu, aku pernah mematahkan leher seseorang dengan tangan kosong."

Hinata merasa setiap rambut di permukaan kulitnya berdiri saat merasakan napas yang hangat itu menggelitik telinganya. "T-t-tidak. Tidak, a-a-aku tidak tahu." Saat Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin lelaki di atasnya. Aroma yang sangat asing baginya. Namun entah mengapa...ia tidak membencinya.

"Sekarang kau tahu."

Hinata memejamkan mata, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Gaara. "K-kau...kau tidak menakutiku, Gaara," bisiknya.

Hinata bisa mendengar Gaara menarik napas di sampingnya, kemudian lelaki itu menjauhkan diri darinya, namun wajah mereka masih cukup dekat. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Hinata yakin bahwa Gaara pasti mendengar debaran jantungnya. Lelaki itu menyeringai. Meskipun dari kata-katanya gadis itu berusaha untuk kuat, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa mengkhianatinya.

Namun bagi Gaara itu saja sudah cukup.

"Karena itu, aku membutuhkanmu."

* * *

 **A/N: Aku suka review. Review membuatku tahu apa yang harus kuperbaiki dan apa yang harus kutambah. Satu atau dua patah kata di review akan sangat sangat sangat membuatku senang. Makasih banyak teman-teman. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: applied**

 **Warning: GaaHina, if you are a die-hard fans of SasuHina and has a hobby to disregard other people's stories, please...get lost.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Honey Lemon and Sunflower Seeds_

Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal Hinata sebelumnya, seolah-olah gadis itu tidak pernah ada. Namun sejak kejadian di kedai ramen tersebut, mendadak ia bisa menemukan gadis itu dimana-mana.

Sore itu Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menyeretnya ke suatu kedai di _lower downtown_ untuk makan malam lebih awal. Dari luar kedai tersebut terlihat kecil dan gelap. Papan namanya terlihat sangat tua dengan cat yang sudah pudar. Melihat paku yang menggantung papan tersebut, jika tidak segera diganti mungkin akan ambruk. Karena Naruto sudah memberitahunya nama kedai itu sebelumnya, maka Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot membaca namanya.

Sasuke memberi kedai tersebut pandangan sangsi, kemudian menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin, Uzumaki?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya memutar mata, kemudian menepuk punggungnya dengan keras. "Jangan lihat penampilan luarnya. Lihat makanannya nanti, selain itu pelayan-pelayan di sini juga cantik-cantik," katanya kemudian terkikik, hal yang selalu si pirang lakukan saat sesuatu yang jorok sedang berada di pikirannya.

"Awas kalau tidak enak," Sasuke merengut namun membiarkan Naruto membimbingnya masuk.

Hari itu adalah hari Kamis. Sebelum latihan klub berakhir tadi, Naruto bertanya apa Sasuke ada acara lain nanti. Ketika ia menjawab tidak, si pirang itu secara sepihak langsung mengajaknya makan ke sebuah kedai yang katanya "menyediakan ramen terbaik seantero Republik Jepang". Karena memang tidak ada acara apapun hari itu, dan merasa dirinya tidak terlalu capek, Sasuke pun setuju. Toh, selama sepuluh tahun pertemanan mereka, Naruto tidak pernah mengajaknya ke tempat yang tidak enak, karena pada dasarnya selera makan sama. Apa yang Naruto anggap enak, pasti menurut Sasuke juga enak.

Ketika masuk ke dalam kedai, Sasuke merasa dirinya berada di sebuah _scene_ film Jepang klasik era 70-an. Interior kedai itu menurut seleranya sangat kuno. Meskipun ukurannya kecil, namun pengunjung tetap menyesaki kedai tersebut. Mereka juga harus menunggu dulu sebelum mendapat tempat duduk. Untungnya orang-orang yang makan di situ tidak berlama-lama. Setelah perut mereka terisi, mereka langsung pergi dan tidak mengobrol panjang lebar, sehingga Sasuke dan Naruto tak perlu menunggu lama.

Setelah duduk, Naruto memanggil salah seorang gadis pelayan yang tampak sudah mengenalnya, karena gadis itu memanggil nama depan Naruto dan bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto-san! Selamat datang kembali!"

"Hai, Ayame! Kenalkan ini temanku Sasuke." Ayame tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk pada Sasuke, yang dibalas pemuda itu hanya dengan anggukan. "Aku mau yang biasa dua porsi. Kau mau minum apa, Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak tanya aku mau makan apa," kata Sasuke.

"Kau akan makan makanan yang sama denganku," jawabnya enteng.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian kau samakan saja minumanku?"

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, lalu memesan sake dua botol pada Ayame. Ketika gadis itu berbalik untuk menyampaikan pesanan mereka ke daput, Naruto menepuk bokongnya sambil tersenyum mesum. Gadis itu memekik, "Naruto-san!" serunya, kemudian ia juga ikut terkikik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kembali ke dapur.

"Pelayan kedai ramen?"

Naruto tersenyum puas, "Kenapa? Gadis-gadis di sini sangat manis dan mereka tidak marah kalau diganggu seperti itu."

"Kau seperti bapak-bapak hidung belang."

"Hei, memangnya kenapa? Toh mereka juga suka kalau kugoda."

Di antara semua teman-temannya, Naruto memang adalah yang hampir tidak pernah memberi komitmen pada gadis mana pun. Karena sifatnya yang ramah dan ceria, semua orang menganggap Naruto seperti orang yang mudah didekati. Kaum perempuan pun menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki yang tak mungkin menghancurkan hati wanita.

Sayang sekali mereka tidak tahu bahwa hal yang terakhir itu adalah hobi buruk si pirang.

"Kau ingat anak angkatan kita yang ikut program beasiswa?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang waktu itu kau bilang jadi tutor-mu untuk _programming_."

Sasuke ingat si gadis pucat pemalu yang sering dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya kalau mereka tidak punya topik lebih baik untuk dibicarakan.

"Jangan-jangan kedai ini tempat anak itu..."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Makanya kau tahu kalau dia kerja di sini?"

Naruto nyengir. "Suatu hari waktu aku kesini aku tanpa sengaja melihatnya masuk ke sini juga. Setelah tanya sama paman pemiliknya ternyata dia kerja di sini dan tinggal di apartemen di seberang jalan," kemudian ia tertawa. "Gadis itu lucu sekali kalau digoda. Dia akan langsung berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya akan semerah tomat. Nanti kalau dia lewat akan kutunjukkan," Naruto kembali tertawa mesum.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Di sini bisa merokok?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan rokok dari saku celana-nya. Namun Naruto menepuk tangannya, membuatnya menjatuhkan kotak rokoknya.

"Kau gila, ya? Minggu depan Emperor Cup dimulai! Dan kau mulai merokok lagi sekarang?"

Emperor Cup adalah turnamen sepak bola tahunan yang diselenggarakan oleh Universitas Tokugawa setiap pertengahan musim gugur. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini mereka latihan rutin untuk mengikuti kejuaraan tersebut. Tahun lalu mereka hanya mendapatkan juara tiga karena di perempatfinal kalah oleh SMA Sunagakure. Tahun ini Sasuke ingin membalas kekalahan itu dan mempermalukan Sunagakure.

"Cuman sebatang. Aku sudah sebulan tidak merokok."

"Sebulan? Sebulan? Sebulan?" Naruto berseru dengan tidak santai. "Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya membuatmu berhenti merokok waktu itu! Dan sekarang kau mau mulai lagi?"

"Ayolah, Naruto."

Sebelum Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan rokoknya dari kotak, Naruto sudah merebutnya dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya. "Gaara Sabaku tidak merokok."

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama si brengsek itu?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Karena si brengsek itu adalah MVP di kejuaraan daerah tahun ini. Dan karena si brengsek itu adalah orang yang berhasil merebut bola dari KAU saat final kemarin."

Sasuke memutar mata. Dalam hati mengutuki Naruto karena masih mengingat dan membahas hal tersebut. Meskipun tahun itu sekolah mereka keluar sebagai juara Kanto, namun Naruto bertekad tidak akan pernah membuatnya lupa bahwa di menit-menit terakhir sebelum pertandingan berakhir, Gaara Sabaku berhasil merebut bola darinya dan mencetak gol yang menyeimbangkan kedudukan mereka. Kalau bukan karena Naruto yang mencetak gol terakhir untuk mereka dan membalikkan kedudukan, mereka pasti akan masuk babak perpanjangan waktu dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada saat itu.

Poinnya adalah...meskipun Konohagakure menang melawan Sunagakure, namun antara Sasuke dan Gaara, pemenangnya adalah Gaara Sabaku.

Hal itu terbukti karena yang keluar sebagai MVP tahun itu bukanlah Sasuke yang merupakan MVP tahun lalu, melainkan Gaara.

Setelah mengingat seberapa besar rasa malu yang ia rasakan hari itu, akhirnya Sasuke pun kembali ingat hal yang membuatnya berhenti merokok. Ia pun berusaha menekan keinginan merokoknya.

"Wow, kebetulan sekali..." Naruto berbisik sambil melihat ke pintu masuk.

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Kedua alisnya terangkat saat melihat tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara Sabaku sendiri melangkah masuk melewati pintu kedai. Naruto benar, itu sangat kebetulan, karena mereka baru saja membicarakan lelaki itu.

Sasuke menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto, "Kau tidak bilang kalau dia sering kesini."

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku baru beberapa kali kesini dan aku tak pernah bertemu dia! Lagipula dia 'kan bukan anak daerah sini. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

Mereka kembali mengamati si pemuda berambut merah. Dengan tingginya, ia terlihat canggung berdiri sendirian di sana. Matanya beredar mencari-cari bangku di kedai yang penuh tersebut. Namun kemudian matanya berhenti pada suatu tempat, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, dan ia pun bergegas menghampirinya.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih memperhatikan Gaara yang ternyata menghampiri salah seorang gadis pelayan di kedai ramen tersebut, kemudian menariknya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terbelalak saat melihat gadis yang pemuda itu tarik adalah si gadis pucat yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka.

Gadis pucat yang Sasuke tidak ingat siapa namanya.

Si gadis nampak kaget melihat Gaara yang mendadak menariknya, ia nyaris jatuh namun Gaara menangkapnya. Karena suasana kedai itu berisik, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas. Namun dari gerak bibir serta ekspresi mereka, apapun yang mereka bicarakan sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat penting, karena wajah Gaara sangat serius. Beberapa saat kemudian si gadis mendadak membungkuk beberapa kali padanya kemudian membimbingya ke salah satu bangku kemudian meninggalkannya ke dapur. Masih tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi oleh dua orang pemuda dari seberang ruangan, Gaara tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian si gadis muncul dan meletakkan segelas teh di depan Gaara, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto cepat-cepat berbalik dan bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak sedang memata-matai siapapun.

Gadis itu tiba di meja mereka dan menaruh sake pesanan mereka. "Silahkan," katanya tanpa melihat wajah mereka. Ketika dia hendak berbalik, Naruto menahannya.

"Ya?" katanya saat berbalik. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, gadis itu langsung terkesiap dan wajahnya berubah merah.

Gadis itu mengenali mereka.

"Kau kenal dengan Gaara Sabaku?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya dan menghela napas. Pertanyaan Naruto barusan sama saja dengan mengakui keras-keras bahwa mereka baru saja memata-matai gadis itu.

Perempuan itu tampak gelisah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian memeluk nampan yang ia bawa. "Umh...y-ya. A-aku kenal."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?"

"I-itu...eh..." Kedua matanya berpindah-pindah dari Naruto ke Sasuke sebelum kembali ke Sasuke lagi dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kalian pacaran?" tebak Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Tidak!" jawabnya cepat. "M-maksudku..t-tidak. K-kami hanya...kenalan."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?" tanya Naruto yang kesal karena si gadis menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke duluan sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"I-itu...eh...k-kami...a-aku..."

"Dan kenapa kau mau tahu soal itu?" Suara yang berat itu muncul dari belakang si gadis, sebelum pemilik suaranya berdiri di samping si gadis dan merangkul bahunya. Seolah-olah itu belum cukup, Gaara Sabaku juga menarik gadis itu hingga menempel padanya. Si gadis terbelalak kemudian mendongak melihat pemuda yang mendadak merangkulnya dengan posesif. Wajahnya makin memerah dan ia terlihat nyaris pingsan.

"Sabaku," ujar Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ah, ada kau juga, Uchiha. Apa ini semacam kencan sembunyi-sembunyi?" katanya lalu sambil menyeringai menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

Naruto nyaris berdiri dengan tangan terkepal, namun Sasuke mencegahnya. Dengan pandangan menghina ia memandang Gaara lalu gadis yang ada di rangkulannya. "Dan kau sendiri? Mengencani pelayan kedai ramen?"

Gadis itu menunduk, lalu berusaha melepaskan tangan Gaara darinya. "L-lepaskan aku, Gaara. K-kau membuat mereka salah paham."

Meskipun melarang Naruto berdiri, kini Sasuke sendiri berdiri. Ia menolak berdebat dengan dalam posisi duduk dengan Gaara yang sedang berdiri. Itu akan membuat lelaki itu merasa berada di posisi yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tipemu adalah yang seperti ini." Ia mengangguk ke arah gadis itu. "Atau...ini cuman selinganmu saja?"

Sasuke tahu dari gosip yang beredar bahwa Gaara Sabaku memiliki suatu kondisi mental yang aneh. Ia sangat gampang terprovokasi, karena itulah di lapangan ia seperti binatang buas yang liar. Kini Sasuke ingin membuktikan gosip itu sendiri. Dan benar saja, karena tiba-tiba Gaara sudah melepaskan rangkulannya pada si gadis dan siap meninjunya.

Namun gadis itu menahan lengan Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga.

"K-kami tidak pacaran, Uchiha-san."

"Lepaskan aku, Hinata," kata Gaara yang berusaha melepaskan si gadis yang menenggelamkan kuku-kukunya pada kulit si rambut merah.

Sekarang Sasuke ingat siapa nama gadis itu. _Hinata de coco_. Itu adalah julukan yang diberikan teman-temannya pada gadis itu, karena mata dan kulitnya yang pucat seperti nata de coco.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata, Gaara menyeringai pada lelaki pucat itu. "Kenapa kau sangat penasaran? Kau suka sama dia?"

Mendadak cengkeraman Hinata pada Gaara melonggar. Si rambut merah mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melayangkan tinju persis ke wajah Sasuke. Karena datangnya mendadak, Sasuke tidak siap dan menerima tinju tersebut tepat di hidungnya.

"GAARA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata mengambil posisi di depan Sasuke seolah-olah berusaha melindunginya. "Kau...kau...gila! Dia tidak melakukan apapun!" Kemudian Hinata berbalik untuk mengamati luka Sasuke. Ia meringis saat melihat hidung yang berdarah tersebut. "K-kau tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke mendorong Hinata ke samping dan ingin membalas Gaara, namun kini Naruto menghentikannya. Naruto melakukannya karena kini mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kedai.

"Dia menghina kita!" kata Gaara pada Hinata. Kemudian ia berbalik ke arah seluruh orang yang menonton mereka. "Dia menghina kami!"

Hinata menghela napas, kemudian membungkuk pada semua pengunjung, "Maaf kami sudah menganggu, silahkan lanjutkan makanan kalian lagi." Kemudian Hinata berbalik ke arah Sasuke lagi. "K-kau butuh kompres. M-mau ke belakang dulu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kau batalkan saja pesanan kami? Aku mau pulang saja."

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak bisa, ya? Ya sudah tidak usah dikeluarkan saja." Ia lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Maaf sudah buat keributan. Ayo pulang, Naruto."

"T-tapi..." Sebelum Hinata bisa berkata apapun, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Namun sebelum mereka keluar, mereka masih bisa mendengar Hinata yang dengan tegas berkata, "Kalau kau selalu seperti ini aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersamamu, Gaara."

Sasuke berhenti sesaat dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Gaara dengan wajah murka menatap Hinata, sebelum kembali berbalik dan keluar bersama Naruto.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun bisakah ia menyimpulkan bahwa Gaara Sabaku baru saja ditolak oleh si gadis pelayan itu?

* * *

Gaara Sabaku meletakkan batu terakhir pada tempatnya dan mundur ke belakang untuk mengamati hasilnya. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat teras batu yang baru saja di bangunnya di salah satu sisi tamannya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman tersebut dan senyumnya makin melebar karena taman tersebut kini makin mirip dengan apa yang selalu ia bayangkan. Paving teras batu, jalan setapak dari bata-bata kecil, rumput hijau, serta bunga-bunga tulip dan dandelion yang mengapitnya.

Semuanya persis seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

Gaara membangun taman itu semua dengan tangannya sendiri. Ketika ia pertama kali didiagnosa dengan penyakit mental-nya, terapisnya menyarankan agar Gaara menyalurkan amarahnya melalui olahraga. Gaara mematuhinya dan melakukan segala macam olahraga mulai dari olahraga bela diri seperti taekwondo, karate, judo, kendo, hingga olahraga tim seperti sepak bola, basket, dan bisbol. Namun selain olahraga tersebut Gaara menemukan dirinya sangat tertarik dengan pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan batu. Di waktu senggangnya, selain berolahraga Gaara juga menghabiskan waktu dengan membangun bermacam-macam _patio_ di taman-nya. Jalan setapak, _patio_ melingkar, _gazebo_ , hingga air mancur.

Gaara menghembuskan napas ketika ia sudah puas mengamati taman-nya yang kini nyaris sempurna. Sambil membereskan peralatannya, Gaara memikirkan proyek apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Halaman rumahnya sangat luas, masih ada banyak lahan yang belum terjamah oleh karya tangannya.

Setelah kembali ke rumah, Gaara membersihkan diri, kemudian mengurung diri di _basement_ -nya _._ Kegiatan membangun _patio_ hari itu cukup menguras tenaganya hingga ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memukul samsak tinju. Ia pun hanya berbaring di sana sebelum meraih _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi.

Saat melihat iklan minyak goreng, entah mengapa mendadak Gaara teringat kembali pada Hinata.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak malam Hinata datang ke rumahnya dan memasakkan makan malam pertamanya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Gaara tidak berbohong ketika dia berkata pada Hinata bahwa ia sudah muak dengan segala makanan cepat saji yang biasa Matsuri belikan untuknya, atau dimakannya di luar. Ia ingin sesuatu yang asli, sesuatu yang dimasak sendiri dari rumah. Sesuatu yang hangat yang langsung dari oven atau panci-panci miliknya.

Dan ia tahu bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang tepat untuk melakukan itu untuknya.

Malam itu dia dan Hinata bertukar telepon.

Setelah itu, Gaara mengantar gadis itu sampai ke depan gang menuju apartemennya. Gaara tidak kaget melihat kondisi apartemen gadis itu. Tidak heran bahwa apartemen gadis itu butuh sangat banyak perbaikan karena dari luar saja gedung itu tampak seperti hampir ambruk.

Ketika meninggalkan Hinata malam itu, Gaara sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak akan menolak tawarannya.

Namun besok dan besok dan besoknya lagi, hingga seminggu kemudian, Gaara sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari gadis itu.

Hal tersebut membuat Gaara menghabiskan waktu lebih lama memukul samsak tinju serta berlari. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa sikap pasif gadis itu begitu menganggunya secara emosional seperti itu.

Karena tidak sabar, akhirnya Gaara pun memutuskan untuk langsung menemuinya di tempat kerjanya. Sialnya hari itu Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki sedang berkunjung ke tempat itu juga dan membuat kekacauan. Padahal itu bukan salahnya, namun Hinata sepertinya menganggap ia lah penyebab kekacauan itu.

Dan gadis itu pun menolaknya.

Malamnya Gaara memukul habis samsak tinjunya sambil membayangkan wajah Hinata.

Namun ketika akhir minggu tiba, ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan proyek batunya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu itu, Gaara merasa tenang.

Tetapi saat pikirannya kembali pada Hinata lagi, amarah yang ia rasakan kemarin kembali membuncah dalam dirinya.

Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju laci mencari perban. Ia pun mulai melilitkan perban tersebut ke tangannya dan tanpa buang waktu langsung memukuli samsak.

Hanya saja, di tengah-tengah tinjunya, ketika Gaara memikirkannya lagi, tentu saja Hinata tidak akan mungkin menerima tawarannya, dengan alasan yang sama dengan alasan semua orang yang meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah yang terlalu besar itu.

Hinata pasti takut padanya.

Lagipula siapa yang tidak?

Bahkan orang tuanya saja takut padanya.

* * *

Sejak kejadian sore itu, mendadak Sasuke mulai menyadari keberadaan Hinata di sekitarnya.

Misalnya seperti ketika Sasuke akhirnya sadar bahwa Hinata ternyata sekelas dengannya di kelas _programming_ , matematika, dan bahasa jepang. Gadis itu selalu duduk sendirian di belakang, kalau tidak sedang membaca buku atau mendengarkan _sensei_ , ia pasti melamun menatap jendela.

Ketika jam istirahat, mata Sasuke dengan anehnya menemukan gadis itu duduk bersandar pada dinding bata yang berada di dekat lapangan basket. Tempat itu memang diketahui sebagai tempat makan siang bagi anak-anak penyendiri dan memang tidak ingin diganggu. Namun jumlah anak-anak seperti itu di Konohagakure bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dan selama ini Sasuke selalu menganggap kelompok anak-anak tersebut saling berteman.

Namun ternyata tidak, karena Hinata duduk dan makan sendiri. Berapa kali pun Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, kepalan gadis itu selalu tenggelam pada apapun yang sedang dibacanya.

Sasuke bingung karena menemukan dirinya mendadak memperhatikan seorang lawan jenis tertentu. Apalagi lawan jenis ini adalah Hinatadecoco, gadis pelayan di kedai ramen yang dari gosip yang beredar tinggal di apartemen yang berjamur karena tak pernah terkena sinar matahari. Setiap gadis itu lewat, teman-teman Sasuke selalu berbisik-bisik sambil terkikik melihatnya, dan tentunya menghindar karena takut seragam gadis itu membawa jamur yang bisa menyebar ke orang lain.

Semua atensi berlebihan pada si natadecoco sepenuhnya karena kejadian di kedai ramen sore itu.

Seseorang seperti Hinata tidak seharusnya bersama orang seperti Gaara Sabaku.

Meskipun berbeda sekolah dan tidak berteman, namun Sasuke tahu gosip yang beredar tentang Gaara Sabaku. Sebagai seorang kapten tim, sudah semestinya Sasuke tahu siapa saja pemain andalan dari tim lawan, kekuatan, kelemahan, serta latar belakang mereka. Tidak terkecuali Gaara Sabaku.

Dari informasi yang didapat Sasuke, Gaara Sabaku adalah seseorang yang sangat jenius. Dia jarang menghadiri kelas-kelasnya, namun tidak pernah mendapat nilai lebih kecil dari seratus di semua ujiannya. Dia juga merupakan pewaris dari Sabaku Group, yakni holding company penguasa industri minyak dan gas bumi di Asia.

Dengan kombinasi yang menakjubkan seperti itu, seharusnya Gaara Sabaku menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di sekitarnya. Namun kenyataannya malah orang-orang tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Mereka membicarakan Gaara seolah-olah dia adalah suatu fenomena yang misterius. Sasuke selama ini menyimpulkan bahwa kemisteriusan Gaara adalah karena latar belakang kekayaan serta status sosial keluarganya.

Namun kemarin setelah seorang gadis pelayan di sebuah kedai ramen kecil menolaknya, semua paradigma Sasuke terhadap Gaara Sabaku berubah. Tidak hanya itu, paradigma-nya terhadap Hinata juga berubah.

Ia tidak lagi melihat si pucat itu sebagai seorang gadis pelayan yang tinggal di apartemen bobrok jamuran, yang ketika lewat di depannya ia harus berhati-hati agar kulit mereka tidak bersentuhan. Tidak. Kini yang Sasuke lihat adalah seorang gadis misterius yang mempunyai hubungan tertentu dengan Gaara Sabaku yang juga tidak kalah misteriusnya, yang entah karena satu dan lain sebab, menolak pernyataan cinta pemuda tersebut.

Awalnya Sasuke memarahi dirinya sendiri karena menjadi orang yang terlalu mau tahu tentang urusan orang lain.

Namun ketika sedang istirahat di tengah-tengah pertandingan pertama-nya di Emperor Cup, Sasuke anehnya bisa menemukan si gadis pucat itu di antara kerumunan suporter Konohagakure. Sasuke jarang memperhatikan suporter tim mereka yang datang ke pertandingan mereka, karena mereka memang sangat sering bertanding. Fakta bahwa Sasuke bisa menemukan gadis itu yang sedang menaiki tangga tribun teratas merupakan suatu hal yang janggal baginya..

Begitu pertandingan selesai dan Sasuke memastikan mereka masih bertahan di kejuaraan itu, tanpa sadar mata Sasuke kembali mencari gadis itu dan masih menemukannya duduk di tempat yang sama.

Namun ketika hendak ganti baju, ia menemukan para pemain dengan seragam SMA Sunagakure yang berjalan menuju lapangan, termasuk Gaara Sabaku. Saat itu mendadak kehadiran si natadecoco menjadi jelas.

Tetapi kalau dia memang sudah menolak Gaara, mengapa dia masih datang ke pertandingannya?

Saat itu Sasuke juga mulai sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mengabaikan keiingintahuan ini begitu saja.

* * *

Emperor Cup adalah suatu turnamen sepak bola yang merupakan acara tahunan dari Universitas Tokugawa.

Pesertanya adalah semua sekolah dari seluruh Jepang yang bersedia untuk membayar biaya pendaftaran dan ingin bertanding untuk merebut Piala Saigo Takamori. Karena SMA Konoha tidak mungkin melewatkan ajang seperti itu, seperti yang Hinata duga, mereka pun ikut serta.

Dari pengumuman di buletin sekolah, Hinata tahu bahwa hari itu adalah babak penyisihan grup dimana Konoha akan melawan SMA Iwa. Karena tempat pertandingannya di salah satu lapangan di dalam Universitas Tokugawa, dan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mengambil hari libur hari itu dan menonton.

Mungkin ini kebiasaan, atau Hinata memang masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke, sebab meskipun Sasuke sudah mengatakan semua hal yang jahat tentangnya, namun Hinata tetap ingin melihatnya bermain di lapangan. Hanya dengan melihat lelaki itu saja, membawa perasaan hangat dalam dirinya.

Seperti biasa, Hinata baru sampai di lapangan pertandingan sebelum babak kedua dimulai. Lapangan itu sangat ramai, karena rupanya yang memiliki jadwal bertanding hari itu bukan hanya SMA Konoha dan Iwa saja, melainkan banyak tim-tim dari SMA lain yang berada di grup yang berbeda.

Salah satunya termasuk SMA Sungakure.

Hinata menelan ludah saat ia melewati sekelompok laki-laki berseragam familiar khas SMA Sunagakure. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk, takut matanya jatuh pada seseorang yang ia kenal dari SMA tersebut.

Seseorang yang sejak dua minggu yang lalu wajah marahnya masih belum bisa ia lupakan dan bahkan berhasil menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

Untungnya Hinata berhasil melewati grup lelaki itu dengan selamat. Meskipun saat itu sudah bulan Oktober, namun hari itu adalah hari yang cerah, dan meskipun cukup banyak suporter yang datang, tetap saja tidak sebanyak jumlah suporter ketika pertandingan final kejuaraan daerah tempo hari. Hinata bisa melihat orang-orang tersebut menggunakan kacamata hitam untuk menghalau sinar matahari, sementara ia sendiri malah membawa payung. Berdasarkan ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, daerah mereka hari itu akan hujan deras. Tidak ada ruginya membawa payung, bukan?

Pertandingan hari itu untungnya dimenangkan oleh SMA Konoha. Tidak ada sorak sorai berlebihan, dan karena pendukung SMA Konoha tidak terlalu banyak, akibatnya orang-orang lebih mudah menyadari keberadaannya.

Seperti biasa, Hinata menunggu sampai seluruh teman-temannya meninggalkan stadion sebelum ia sendiri beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun karena lapangan akan dipakai untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, tribun tempatnya berada pun perlahan-lahan kembali diisi oleh orang-orang, namun kali ini orang-orang yang tak ia kenal. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat bahwa yang akan bermain di pertandingan itu adalah SMA Suna melawan SMA Kumo.

Ketika tidak lagi melihat sisa orang-orang dari SMA Konoha, Hinata pun bergegas berdiri dan menuruni tribun. Namun sebelum meninggalkan tribun ia masih bisa melihat para pemain SMA Suna dan SMA Kumo yang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan.

Hinata tersenyum melihat para gadis yang dari balik pagar pembatas memberikan botol minuman dan kantong yang warnanya bervariasi kepada pacar-pacar mereka.

Hinata tahu bahwa itu adalah tradisi yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama di Jepang. Ketika masih SD, orang tua akan datang menonton pertandingan anak-anak mereka dengan membawa minuman berenergi serta sekantong biji bunga matahari. Kemudian sebagai gantinya di SMA sekarang yang membawakan minuman dan biji bunga matahari tersebut adalah pacar-pacar mereka.

Ketika pertama kali datang menonton pertandingan Sasuke, Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun ketika tahu bahwa lima puluh persen gadis-gadis Konoha lainnya juga melakukan hal tersebut, maka Hinata pun tak pernah melakukannya lagi.

Meskipun demikian, diam-diam Hinata sebenarnya masih ingin melakukan hal tersebut pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Ketika tiba di dasar tangga, mata Hinata menangkap sesosok yang berdiri kejauhan. Sosok berambut merah yang hanya berdiri di sana dengan wajah pasif menatap teman-temannya. Meskipun tak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, namun Hinata tahu siapa lelaki tersebut.

Lama Gaara hanya berdiri di sana, sama seperti Hinata yang juga berdiri di sana menatapnya.

Akhirnya lelaki itu pun berbalik dan berjalan ke bangku para pemain.

Pemandangan tersebut membuat Hinata menyadari sesuatu.

Ia pun berbalik dan kembali mendaki tangga tribun serta mencari tempat duduk. Ia berubah pikiran dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang.

Ini mungkin adalah hal termudah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk lelaki itu.

Tinggal sendirian, tanpa orang tua, tak punya teman, dan ditakuti orang-orang, Gaara Sabaku pasti menghabiskan kehidupannya di lapangan dengan melihat teman-temannya mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang mereka sayangi. Sementara ia sendiri hanya bisa berdiri disana dan melihat, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Sore itu, pandangan Hinata sama sekali tak meninggalkan Gaara.

* * *

Gaara tidak kaget dengan kemenangan yang timnya dapatkan di pertandingan itu. Manajer tim memberi tahu mereka bahwa pertandingan selanjutnya adalah minggu depan di stadion yang sama dan melawan SMA Shirayuki. Gaara sedikit bersyukur ketika pengundian grup kemarin, tim mereka berada di grup yang berbeda dengan SMA Konoha. Ia ingin membalas kekalahan mereka di kejuaraan daerah kemarin, dan ia tidak ingin mengalahkan Konoha di babak penyisihan grup.

Seperti biasa sehabis bertanding, timnya merencanakan untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran cepat saji terdekat, dan seperti biasa pula Gaara tak pernah ikut acara tersebut. Ia lebih baik pulang ke rumahnya, menghabiskan _potato chips_ sambil melihat-lihat katalog patio terbaru dan merencanakan apa yang ingin ia bangun selanjutnya.

Sehabis berganti baju, Gaara menelepon taksi. Hari itu ia tidak bawa motor karena tidak tahu dimana letak Universitas Tokugawa. Karena itu ia lebih baik menggunakan jasa taksi yang langsung bisa mencarikan alamat untuknya.

Ia menyumpah dengan keras ketika _call center_ taksi yang ia telepon menyuruhnya menunggu karena saat itu sedang hujan maka hampir semua unit taksi mereka sedang beroperasi.

Dan benar saja ketika ia keluar dari ruang ganti, cuaca di luar sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dibandingkan dengan cuaca sebelum bertanding tadi.

Ia memaki sebelum berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman.

Dahinya mengernyit saat menemukan orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui saat itu berdiri persis di depan mesin tersebut.

Gadis itu berbalik saat mendengar seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum pada Gaara, namun pemuda itu mengabaikannya. Ia membeli minumannya kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Saat menemukan tempat duduk, Gaara langsung menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Hinata mendekati kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Permainan yang bagus," katanya dengan suara halusnya yang kini bagi Gaara merupakan ciri khas gadis itu.

Gaara mengabaikannya.

"Kau...tidak pulang?"

Gaara masih mengabaikannya. Namun gadis itu tidak menyerah.

"Ah pasti karena hujan?" katanya lagi. "Dan kau naik motor..."

"Aku tidak bawa motor," kata Gaara secara otomatis sebelum bisa menahan diri. Kerutan di dahi Gaara makin dalam ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum karena ia akhirnya merespon.

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa motor?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ini lumayan jauh dari rumahmu."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Sana pergi."

Gadis itu menggeleng, membuat rambut panjangnya bergerak-gerak dan Gaara bisa mencium aroma shampoo-nya. "Hujannya masih terlalu deras."

"Lalu itu membuatmu punya hak di sini menggangguku?"

Dia terdiam sebentar. "A-Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Tanpa berpikir Gaara langsung otomatis menjawab, "Ya."

Gaara mendengarnya menghela napas. "Maaf aku menolak tawaranmu. Aku...aku hanya belum siap meninggalkan...kau tahu."

"Meninggalkan apa?" Gaara menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya tajam.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya ia menjawab, "Beradaptasi di tempat tinggalku sekarang selama dua tahun bukan hal yang mudah. Dan mendadak kau ingin aku beradaptasi dengan tempat baru lagi."

Gaara menunduk memandang ponselnya lagi. "Kau sudah membuat pilihanmu. Sekarang tinggalkan aku."

"Aku ingin kita berteman."

"Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu. Aku tidak ingin punya teman." Gaara pun berdiri, kalau perempuan itu tidak mau meninggalkannya maka dia-lah yang akan pergi.

"Gaara, tunggu!"

"Berhenti menguntitku." Namun Hinata tetap berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau pulang naik apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mereka berdua tiba di pintu stadion. Di luar masih hujan deras. Universitas Tokugawa merupakan sebuah komplek universitas yang luas. Stadion-nya terletak di tengah-tengah komplek tersebut. Untuk mencapai jalan raya tempat banyak taksi berlalu-lalang mereka harus berjalan keluar selama lima belas menit.

Namun bagi Gaara, daripada menghadapi Hinata saat itu, ia lebih memilih untuk hujan-hujanan.

"Kau tidak berpikir mau menembus hujan ini, 'kan? Kau bisa sakit!"

"Bukan urusanmu, 'kan? Berhenti pura-pura peduli seperti itu! Kau membuatku muak."

Ketika Gaara hendak melangkah ke derasnya hujan, Hinata mendadak menariknya mundur. Kemudian membuatnya menggenggam sebuah payung. Kemudian sebelum Gaara bisa menolak payungnya, gadis itu sudah berlari menembus hujan dan meninggalkannya.

Tanpa memakai payung, Gaara secara otomatis mengejar gadis itu. Dengan kecepatan larinya, hanya perlu beberapa detik bagi Gaara untuk mencengkeram lengan Hinata dan menariknya dengan kasar.

"KAU GILA?" Gaara berusaha berbicara di tengah derasnya hujan. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKAI PAYUNGNYA?" Karena hujan membuat Gaara kesulitan berbicara dan bahkan melihat, akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan membuka payung di atas mereka berdua. Karena ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, Gaara harus berdiri begitu dekat dengan Hinata agar mereka berdua bisa terlindung di bawah payung. Gaara bisa melihat wajah gadis itu memerah karena nampaknya menyadari hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu kecuali ini." Hinata mundur sedikit untuk melihat Gaara dari atas ke bawah, dan ke arah tas olahraga lelaki itu. "Dan sekarang kau jadi basah kuyup."

"Perempuan bodoh," Gaara menggerutu. "Kau lihat hasilnya, 'kan? Kita berdua sama-sama basah. Dan payung ini jadi sia-sia."

"M-maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu. Ini ambil payungnya, aku sudah bilang dari tadi kalau aku bisa pulang sendiri." Gaara berusaha membuat Hinata menggenggam payungnya, namun gadis itu menolak.

"T-tidak. Aku...aku ingin kau mengambilnya. Rumahmu lebih jauh, a-apartemenku hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

"Dan saat kau sampai di apartemenmu nanti kau akan seperti spons yang dicelupkan ke air."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Gaara memutar mata. "Kau pikir aku bisa dengan tenang pulang membawa payung orang lain yang mengalami nasib seperti itu?"

Kalimat tersebut membuat Hinata tercengang. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali sambil mendongak menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

Ketika Hinata tak kunjung memberikan respon, Gaara pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu. "Hei, kenapa kau bengong?"

Suara lelaki itu membuat Hinata keluar dari lamunannya. "Oh, m-maaf. A-aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba melamun di saat seperti ini?" Gaara meraih tangan Hinata dan kali ini dengan mantap membuat gadis itu menggenggam payungnya.

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat Gaara melangkah mundur dan berbalik. Gaara menggertakkan gigi saat merasakan tangan gadis itu menahan lengannya.

"Apa lagi?" geramnya.

"A-aku...aku juga tidak bisa."

Gaara menoleh ke belakang. "Tidak bisa apa?"

"A-aku tidak bisa pulang dengan tenang k-kalau membiarkanmu basah kuyup seperti sekarang...s-sementara aku bisa menolongmu."

Meskipun Hinata menggengam lengannya dengan erat, namun gadis itu tetap tak berani menatap Gaara secara langsung. Pandangannya jatuh ke bawah, ke arah sepatu kets-nya yang butut. Dan meskipun tidak kentara, namun Gaara menyadari bahwa di balik jaketnya, gadis itu menggigil kedinginan.

Gaara melepaskan tangan Hinata dari lengannya kemudian berbalik dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang dingin. "Kenapa tidak?"

"A-aku dibesarkan seperti itu."

Gaara menghembuskan napas. "Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan." Ia menggeleng-geleng. "Oke, oke, aku akan memakai payung sialanmu ini."

Hinata mendongak, kaget karena sikap Gaara yang mendadak koperatif. "Eh?"

"Ya, tapi kita akan ke apartemenmu dulu."

"Eh, tapi..."

Gaara tidak membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia mengambil payung dari tangan gadis itu kemudian menarik tangannya yang lain. "Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu kehujanan, bodoh."

* * *

"Pasti suatu kemunduran yang luar biasa, 'kan?" adalah hal pertama yang diucapkan Hinata ketika mereka berdua masuk ke apartemen tersebut. Saat Gaara sedang berkutat membuka sepatunya, Hinata cepat-cepat mengambil handuk dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu.

Badai mengamuk ketika mereka tiba di apartemen Hinata. Karena merasa tidak mungkin untuk pulang dalam cuaca seperti itu, Gaara pun akhirnya memutuskan mengambil tawaran Hinata untuk berteduh sementara di apartemennya sampai badai berhenti.

"Apa yang kemunduran?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh." Gaara pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari dapur, lemari pakaian, serta _bath tub_ yang tergabung di dalam satu ruangan yang sama tersebut. Satu-satunya meja di ruangan tersebut adalah meja rendah yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dari tumpukan pakaian di dekat mejanya, Gaara menduga gadis itu juga menggunakan mejanya sebagai tempat untuk menggosok. "Kau mampu membiayai semua ini sendirian. Aku tidak bisa berkomentar apapun," kata lelaki itu sambil menggosok rambutnya.

Mengingat sifat lelaki itu dengan kejujurannya yang kejam, komentar seperti itu membuat Hinata berpikir Gaara berusaha menjaga perasaannya.

"S-silahkan duduk. Maaf aku tidak punya kursi. J-jadi kau bisa duduk di mana saja. A-aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu."

Ketika Gaara bergerak masuk, Hinata menyadari bahwa baju serta celana lelaki itu yang basah meneteskan air dan menciptakan jejak basah di lantainya. Hinata mengernyit melihatnya, dan Gaara juga nampaknya menyadarinya.

"Maaf," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja," kata Hinata yang bergegas mencari lap untuk membersihkan jejak air yang diciptakan Gaara. "K-kau mau mengeringkan pakaianmu dulu?"

Gaara mengangguk kemudian melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada Hinata yang bergegas mengeringkannya di depan pemanas ruangan.

Ketika Gaara sudah duduk dengan handuk di kepalanya, ia mengamati Hinata yang kemudian berusaha mengeringkan lantai dengan lap. Di luar hujan deras membuat jendela dan dinding apartemen tersebut berderak mengerikan. Meskipun demikian, Gaara tetap berkomentar, "Apartemen yang bagus."

Mendengar itu, Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih, k-kau tidak perlu berbasa-basi seperti itu."

"Aku tahu tempat tinggal di Tokyo bisa sangat mahal. Dan ada banyak orang yang bersedia mendapatkannya dengan cara yang...tidak halal."

Hinata memeras hasil lapnya di sebuah ember. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih," kata Hinata lagi, ia tersenyum lagi, namun senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya. Gaara melihat hal tersebut. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan ke bak cuci untuk membuang airnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memunggungi Gaara.

"Kau terdengar tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan kukatakan."

Hinata terkesiap dan segera berbalik. "Oh, tidak, tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Aku...aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja..." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...aku sering mendengar itu, kau tahu. Terlalu sering."

"Lalu?"

"Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur, hanya saja terkadang aku berharap orang-orang berhenti berkata seperti itu dan langsung saja mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka."

"Dan apa menurutmu yang ada di pikiranku sekarang?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali memunggungi Gaara. Kali ini ia menyibukkan diri memanaskan air dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau ingin teh? Kopi? Atau coklat panas?"

"Coklat panas. Dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, Gaara. Itu adalah hal yang tidak penting untuk dibahas. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya."

" _Well,_ menurutku itu tidak tidak penting."

Gaara berdiri kemudian menghampiri Hinata dan berdiri di belakang gadis itu. "Katakan saja."

Hinata menghela napas. "Aku tidak yakin orang sepertimu bisa mengerti."

"Sepertiku?"

"Ya, orang sepertimu."

Gaara kini mulai tidak sabar. "Orang seperti apa? Berhentilah membelakangiku seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu." Gaara memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan membuat gadis itu berbalik untuk menghadapinya.

Mereka berdua berdiri sangat dekat, seperti ketika di bawah payung tadi. Hinata menelan ludah ketika melihat dada telanjang Gaara persis di hadapannya, dan mendadak ia pun merasa kesulitan bernapas. Saat itu ia juga sadar bahwa itu adalah kali pertama seorang laki-laki―seorang lelaki dewasa bertubuh atletis dengan otot-otot di tempat yang tepat―mengunjungi apartemennya. Dan Hinata bisa merasakan darah di seluruh pembuluhnya berdesir.

Ketika ia tidak kunjung menjawab, Gaara mengguncang tubuhnya. "Hei, lihat aku!"

Hinata pun mendongak agar bisa menatap kedua mata Gaara, dan seketika ia lupa apa yang mau ia katakan. Ia merasa tenggorokannya mengering saat melihat wajah sempurna di hadapannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak memperhatikan betapa tampannya lelaki itu sebelumnya? Sepasang tulang pipi yang tinggi serta bentuk bibir yang sempurna itu...

...Ataukah mungkin itu hanya pikiran aneh seorang perempuan yang pertama kali bisa berada sedekat ini dengan laki-laki?

Ia pun berdeham dan membasahi bibirnya, berusaha menghapus semua fantasi jorok yang barusan terlintas di pikirannya. "Umm, a-apa yang tadi kau bilang?"

Gaara menghela napas. "Bajumu juga basah, bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak ganti baju dulu?"

"Eh? A-aku baik-baik saja." Hinata memang sangat kedinginan ketika berada di luar tadi. Namun setelah kembali ke apartemennya, dia merasa lebih baik. Selain itu karena apartemennya hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan, ia tidak mungkin berganti baju di depan Gaara.

Gaara menyipitkan mata. "Jangan berlagak kuat. Cepat ganti baju!" Gaara kemudian mendorong Hinata menjauhi kompor. "Aku akan berbalik," dan untuk membuktikan kata-katanya ia memang duduk di sisi terjauh ruangan sambil membelakangi Hinata.

Gadis itu menghela napas kemudian menghampiri lemarinya dan mengambil kaos serta celana yang bersih dan kering. Karena pakaian dalamnya juga ternyata ikut basah, Hinata pun ikut menggantinya. Ia menelan ludah dan melihat ke arah Gaara dengan gugup saat ia telanjang. Ketika memastikan pemuda itu masih memunggunginya, ia pun bergegas mengenakan semua pakaiannya.

"K-kau bisa berbalik sekarang," kata Hinata setelah selesai.

Gaara berbalik, kemudian menghampirinya. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang kau maksud tadi tentang orang-orang _sepertiku_. Memangnya kenapa dengan orang sepertiku?"

Hinata tersenyum karena teringat apa yang tadi hendak dikatakannya, lalu menggeleng. Ia bergegas menuju kompor lagi untuk memasak air. "Sudahlah, Gaara. Itu tidak penting. Lupakan saja."

"Tidak."

Hinata menghela napas dan menyerah, karena tahu dengan kekeraskepalaanya, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Aku tahu kau merasa iba padaku. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengatakannya langsung. Aku tidak akan tersinggung. Aku lebih menghargainya dibandingkan kau yang berusaha memujiku dengan semua kekuranganku, namun...merendahkanku di tempat lain."

"Merendahkanmu? Aku tidak pernah merendahkanmu."

Hinata berbalik untuk menatap Gaara. "Aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Karena aku kaya sementara kau tidak? Apa kau pikir semua orang kaya berpikir seperti itu?"

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, seolah-olah itu adalah pertanyaan tersebut adalah pertanyaan paling retoris yang pernah ia dengar "Memangnya apa lagi yang kau pikirkan setelah kau keluar dari istanamu dan memasuki lubang tikus ini?"

Gaara berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. "Kupikir luar biasa kau bisa membiayai ini dengan semua kekuranganmu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?"

"Benar, itulah yang dikatakan semua orang di depanku, Gaara. Tapi di belakangku? Pelayan kedai ramen. Orang _hippie_. Apartemen berjamur yang tak pernah kena sinar matahari." Hinata menghitung dengan jarinya satu persatu.

Gaara mengernyit. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu! Apa kau dengar itu keluar dari mulutku?"

"Tidak, tapi..."

Gaara mendekati memegang kedua bahu Hinata, kemudian mengguncangnya. Suaranya meninggi saat berkata, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau sok tahu dan mengatakan itu semua?"

Hinata juga tidak mau kalah dan meninggikan suaranya. "Karena semua orang berpikir begitu!"

"Semua orang itu siapa?!" Gaara kini berteriak.

Sebelum Hinata bisa menahan mulutnya, ia pun juga berteriak, "Sasuke!"

Jawaban tersebut membuat Gaara terdiam dan mengernyit bingung. "Uchiha?"

"Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Dia yang mengatakan itu padaku," kata Hinata dengan suara lebih tenang. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Gaara pada bahunya. Namun pemuda itu tak membiarkannya. "Sasuke adalah...orang yang seperti matahari di sekolahku. Dia menyinari semua orang. Jika dia berpikir seperti itu, maka semua orang juga berpikir seperti itu."

Gaara menghela napas, kemudian melepaskan Hinata. "Jadi semua ini karena si brengsek itu?"

"S-S-Sasuke bukan orang yang brengsek. A-aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Aku tidak membencinya. A-aku juga tidak membencimu. A-aku paham kalau orang-orang seperti kalian pasti akan berpikir seperti itu. Aku sangat memahami dan menerimanya. Karena itu kubilang tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan..."

Gaara berteriak saat berkata, "Jangan samakan aku...", namun kata-kata selanjutnya diucapkan dengan lebih tenang, "...dengan si bangsat itu." Sambil menggeram ia berkata, "Aku tidak ingin kau menempatkanku di kategori yang sama dengannya, kau mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa ini alasanmu menolak tawaranku? Karena kau pikir aku akan menghinamu seperti Uchiha?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Gaara mengguncang tubuhnya lagi. "Jujur saja!"

"Y-ya, tapi selain itu kupikir juga aku tidak bisa beradaptasi, dan sekolahku, dan..."

"Dengar ya," Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri kemudian menyentuh dagu Hinata dan membuat gadis itu mendongak untuk melihatnya. "Aku tidak pernah minta pada siapapun untuk dilahirkan seperti ini. Aku juga tinggal sendirian. Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di _basement_ yang tak pernah kena sinar matahari. Aku makan lebih banyak _potato chips_ dan _gummy bears_ dibandingkan nasi atau lauk seperti orang normal. Kau pikir apa pendapat orang terhadapku? Aneh, gila, psikopat. Dan apakah itu menggangguku? Tidak. Jika ada yang berani mengatakan itu di depanku aku akan menghajar mereka sampai mati, dan aku tidak pernah ambil pusing." Ia menghela napas, kemudian mematikan kompor di belakang Hinata. "Aku mau pulang sekarang,"

Ia lalu berbalik dan mengambil bajunya yang sudah hampir kering kemudian memakainya. Tanpa suara ia lalu berjalan ke pintu dan mengenakan sepatunya. Hinata buru-buru menyusulnya.

"T-t-tapi di luar masih hujan."

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku semua itu. Aku mengerti sekarang apa yang orang-orang sepertimu pikirkan tentang orang-orang sepertiku." Namun sebelum ia keluar, ia kembali berbalik, "Oh, dan asal kau tahu, hanya karena seseorang dilahirkan di tempat yang sama, bukan berarti mereka tumbuh dengan pikiran yang sama. Selamat tinggal."

Sebelum Hinata bisa berkata apapun, Gaara sudah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan si gadis berkulit pucat yang tertunduk malu sendirian.

* * *

Setelah kejadian sore itu, Gaara berusaha untuk membenci Hinata dan melupakannya. Gaara sudah biasa melihat orang-orang menghindarinya karena temperamennya. Namun baru kali ini ada seseorang yang benar-benar menghindarinya karena...hartanya.

Harta yang bahkan tidak ia inginkan dan selalu ia kutuk setiap hari.

Hanya saja, dua hari kemudian setelah kejadian itu, Gaara malah menemukan dirinya berada di depan gerbang SMA Konoha dan menunggu gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya kesana, namun ada sebuah suara di dalam dirinya yang ingin meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan untuk menghidupi dirinya jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan semua anak-anak orang kaya bodoh yang bersekolah di sekolah itu.

Tetapi ketika melihat gadis itu keluar, Gaara mengurungkan niatnya dan malah tidak menyapa. Gadis itu juga tidak melihatnya, karena sepanjang jalan ia selalu berjalan menunduk. Gaara tidak tahu apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh orang-orang di sekolah itu padanya, namun apapun itu pasti membuatnya menjadi sangat rendah diri.

Si brengsek Uchiha pasti mengatakan semua hal itu padanya dengan cara yang membuat Hinata tak bisa melupakannya.

Sebenarnya melihat cara berjalan gadis itu yang seperti tikus juga membuat Gaara marah. Dari kata-katanya sore itu, Hinata terdengar seperti orang yang tidak punya harga diri. Ia menerima apa saja yang dilemparkan orang-orang padanya. Pantas saja orang-orang di Konohagakure menghinanya. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berdiri dan membela diri.

Gaara tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu bisa membuatnya semarah itu. Sore itu ia pulang dan berlari sampai jam dua pagi dan bahkan kehilangan arah pulang. Ketika berhasil menemukan jalan pulang dan kembali ke rumahnya jam enam pagi, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk bolos latihan klub dan bermeditasi sampai malam.

Keesokan harinya Gaara sudah sedikit berhasil melupakan Hinata dan berkonsenterasi untuk persiapan pertandingan selanjutnya di Emperor Cup. Semakin dekat hari pertandingan, semakin jarang pikiran mengenai gadis itu terlintas di benaknya. Seluruh perhatiannya ia curahkan untuk pertandingan tersebut. Ia bahkan meninggalkan katalog-katalog patio-nya dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di lapangan.

Ketika hari pertandingan tiba, untuk pertama kalinya selama seminggu tersebut, Gaara merasa bersemangat. Setelah melakukan pemanasan, ia menginstruksikan pada tim agar mereka berkumpul untuk mereview kembali strategi permainan yang akan mereka lakukan melawan SMA Shirayuki. Mereka belum pernah bertanding melawan tim SMA tersebut sebelumnya, sehingga Gaara merasa mereka perlu ekstra berhati-hati dan tidak menganggap enteng lawan mereka.

Namun anggota tim Sunagakure yang lain sepertinya tidak berpikir demikian.

Ketika waktunya tiba untuk berkumpul, Gaara nyaris meledak saat melihat semua anggota tim-nya malah berkumpul di pinggir lapangan untuk bertemu pacar mereka masing-masing. Nampaknya itu adalah tradisi yang sangat umum di setiap pertandingan sepak bola di Jepang. Menurut teman setim-nya sejak mereka masih bergabung di liga kecil, orang tua mereka sudah sering berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan memberikan _sports drink_ sebelum bertanding.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh pacar-pacar mereka sekarang.

Gaara selalu berkata bahwa itu adalah tradisi yang bodoh, dan selalu bersikap sinis pada setiap anggota tim-nya yang dengan gembira kembali ke bangku pemain dengan membawa minuman mereka. Namun sebenarnya diam-diam, jauh di dalam hati, ia merasa iri pada teman-temannya. Ia tidak punya orang tua yang cukup peduli padanya untuk datang ke pertandingan-pertandingannya. Bahkan saat itu, tidak ada yang sengaja repot-repot datang ke pertandingan itu hanya untuk menontonnya.

Selain itu, satu-satunya alasan Gaara berada di tim Sunagakure adalah karena ialah satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimiliki oleh Sunagakure untuk menang. Jika tidak, dengan sikap dan temperamennya, ia pasti sudah lama ditendang keluar dari tim itu.

Bukan untuk pertama kali kejadian yang berlangsung di depan matanya tersebut membuat Gaara menyadari bahwa ia hampir hidup seperti seorang pertapa.

Sendirian.

Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

Di kejauhan ia juga bisa melihat pacar-pacar anggota tim Shirayuki juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan tepat saat itulah ia mendadak melihat sosok yang sangat familiar.

Sosok dengan rambut panjang serta cara berjalan yang seperti tikus.

Dia tampak sangat canggung berdiri di sana. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari seolah-olah sedang mencari seseorang. Gaara mengernyit bingung. Pertandingan Konohagakure sudah selesai pagi tadi, jadi siapa yang dicarinya?

Dengan melihat gadis itu, Gaara tidak bisa mencegah diri untuk tidak teringat kembali pada penolakan serta kata-katanya. Amarah pun seketika kembali menggelegak di dalam dirinya. Namun saat itu tiba-tiba mata mereka bertemu, dan Gaara mengernyit ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Gaara tidak membalas senyumnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis saat melihat gadis itu melambai ke arahnya. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya untuk melihat apa ada seseorang di belakangnya yang sedang dicari gadis itu.

Karena tidak ada satu pun orang di sekitarnya yang nampaknya mengenali gadis itu, Gaara pun yakin Hinata akan menghampirinya. Hinata terpaksa harus menghampirinya ke dekat _bench_ , karena Gaara tidak membuat gerakan apapun untuk mendekati pinggir yang ia duga, gadis itu terlihat makin canggung ketika harus berjalan sendirian melintasi lapangan menuju ke arahnya. Apapun yang ingin si gadis lakukan padanya pasti begitu penting hingga ia mau melakukan itu.

Ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu, Hinata tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya.

Gaara tidak membalas senyumannya.

Hari itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu panas, namun juga tidak terlalu dingin, tetapi rupanya cukup dingin bagi Hinata untuk mengenakan sebuah jaket tebal berwarna biru yang terlihat kebesaran untuknya. Seperti biasa wajah gadis itu bersih dari _make-up_ dan rambut panjangnya yang lurus tergerai di belakangnya.

"Hai," sapanya malu-malu.

Saat itu seribu pertanyaan sebenarnya berseliweran di benak Gaara. Namun pemuda itu memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Eh, itu...umm...aku membawakanmu ini." Dari balik jaketnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol serta sekantong biji bunga matahari. "I..itu lemon madu. Semoga bisa memberikanmu tenaga saat bertanding nanti."

Gaara terdiam. Pandangannya terpaku pada botol di tangan Hinata, sebelum berpindah ke wajahnya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sepasang mata gadis itu membesar dengan penuh harap. Namun ketika Gaara tidak kunjung menjawab ataupun menerimanya, sinar kepercayaan diri di wajah gadis itu perlahan-lahan meredup. "Umm..."

Namun sebelum ia bisa berkata apapun, Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"K-kurasa kau tahu tradisi untuk menerima minuman berenergi sebelum bertanding..."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu tradisi bodoh itu. Maksudku kenapa kau memberinya padaku? Memangnya kau siapa?"

Gadis itu nampak gugup, dan sambil melihat ke bawah ia menjawab, "T-temanmu...mungkin?"

Kedua mata Gaara menyipit mendengarnya, "Omong kosong," kemudian ia berbalik. Gerakannya terhenti saat Hinata menangkap lengannya.

"M-maafkan semua perkataanku waktu kita terakhir bertemu. A-aku benar-benar memikirkannya, dan kau benar. Tidak seharusnya aku mengeneralisasi semua orang seperti itu. K-kuharap...kau belum berubah pikiran...s-soal..."

"Soal?"

"Menjadi juru masakmu?"

Gaara melepas tangan Hinata dari lengannya. "Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?"

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "A-ada banyak hal. A-aku butuh uang, salah satunya. S-selain itu, A-aku sudah memberitahu Paman Ichiraku bahwa aku mau pindah, dan beliau sudah setuju. J-jadi aku tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang."

Gaara menghembuskan napas. "Jadi kau kesini berpikir mau menyogokku agar menerimamu kembali?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mengangguk. "S-semacam itulah..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan semua sampah soal kerendah-dirianmu yang kau bilang padaku waktu itu?"

"T-terlepas dari apa yang kau punya, dan apa yang kupunya, k-kita sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda. A-aku sudah bersikap tidak adil padamu. J-jadi..."

"Kau kasihan padaku?"

"B-bukan begitu. A-aku ingin menolongmu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Bukankah kau bilang kau membutuhkanku?"

Gaara tidak menjawab.

Hinata mengernyit dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "K-kenapa kau tidak jawab, Gaara? A-apakah kau sudah mendapatkan juru masak lain?" Ketika Gaara tak kunjung menjawab, Hinata pun terkesiap, "Oh, tidak. A-aku sudah tidak bekerja di Ichiraku lagi..." Kini dia benar-benar panik.

Mendadak seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Hei, Gaara. Sudah tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Kita harus berkumpul sekarang."

Gaara menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sasori. Melihat wajah Gaara yang terlihat kesal karena tiba-tiba diganggu, pemuda itu langsung cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan meninggalkannya.

"Oh, m-maaf aku menahanmu, Gaara." Hinata membungkuk, "Umh, k-kurasa aku akan memohon pada Paman Ichiraku agar ia mau menerimaku lagi. Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu selama ini." Ia membungkik lagi, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Gadis itu terkesiap ketika Gaara tiba-tiba menahan lengannya dan membuatnya berbalik lagi. "K-kenapa?"

"Kau tahu masalahmu? Kau selalu saja mengambil kesimpulan sendiri sesuka hatimu. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini pada orang lain. Tapi bisakah kau tidak jadi orang yang begitu pesimis? Apakah kau dengar dari mulutku sendiri kalau aku tidak mau kau jadi juru masakku? Atau aku sudah punya juru masak baru? Atau aku menolak minuman yang kau bawa itu?" Gaara mengambil lemon madu dan biji bunga matahari dari tangan Hinata. "Jadi sebelum kau memastikan kebenarannya dengan mata atau telingamu sendiri, pastikan dulu. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenak jidatmu saja."

Hinata tercengang menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "A-apa artinya...?"

Gaara memutar matanya. "Telepon aku kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk memindahkan barang-barangmu." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia pun langsung berbalik pergi.

Gaara tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Hinata. Bukan karena ia tidak peduli bagaimana ekspresi senang gadis itu. Namun karena ia tidak ingin menunjukkan senyuman yang saat itu sedang menghiasi bibirnya.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini! Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena chapter ini sedikit lebih lama dibandingkan sebelumnya. Saya sebenarnya sedang agak sibuk, dan sebagai gantinya chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dibandingkan yang lain.**

 **Kedua, saya agak merasa terganggu dengan review-review para fans SasuHina yang mengatakan kalau saya memasukkan Sasuke di sini hanya untuk mendapatkan popularitas dari para fans SasuHina. Untuk kalian, sebenarnya gini ya, saya adalah pecinta GaaHina 100% dan target pembaca saya hanyalah para pecinta GaaHina saja. Itu terbukti dari kejelasan pair dalam cerita ini, yaitu GaaHina. Hanya dengan unsur GaaHina saja saya sebenarnya yakin kalau cerita saya pasti akan banyak yang baca karena archive cerita GaaHina tidak sebanyak itu. Jadi, berhentilah menghina-hina cerita orang lain, _and wake up, please!_ FFN bukan isinya cerita atau pecinta SasuHina aja. Ada yang lain juga. Dan mengenai keputusan saya untuk memasukkan Sasuke di sini adalah karena Sasuke memang akan jadi suatu karakter kunci di sini. Selain itu, seperti yang kalian lihat sendiri, Sasuke adalah _love interest_ -nya Hinata yang pertama, oke? Jadi ga usahlah komen2 sampah yang sok belain SasuHina dengan bermaksud untuk ngerendahin cerita ini. Ini udah 2016, kalo mau komen yang berbobot lah, jangan melulu soal pair. Komen tentang kesalahan penulisan kek, atau ada alur yang ga logis. Kalo ga suka pair-nya ya ga usah baca.**

 **Ketiga, maaf kalo saya agak sensi di paragraf di atas, karena saya emang ga suka kalo dibilang mau mendompleng popularitas pair lain. Saya ga benci SasuHina, dan saya ga pernah mencerca pair-pair lain. Tapi kalo cerita saya dihina, saya ga bisa tinggal diam.**

 **Mohon pengertiannya ya teman-teman.**

 **Dan untuk kalian yang terus mendukung saya, saya tidak bisa berkata apapun kecuali beribu terima kasih dan jangan bosan untuk baca cerita ini, ya. Mudah-mudahan chapter selanjutnya bisa selesai lebih cepat dari yang ini, ok?**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya : D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Applied**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _Korean BBQ and Hot Chocolate_

Tapi Hinata tidak pernah meneleponnya.

Dan Gaara, dengan keangkuhannya, tidak berniat memberikan bantuan yang tidak diperlukan.

Namun seminggu kemudian, gadis itu masih belum juga muncul di pintu depan rumahnya. Sebaris pesan darinya pun tidak ada.

Gaara tahu dia seharusnya tidak peduli. Bukan dia yang membutuhkan gadis itu. Gadis itu sendiri yang bilang kalau dia yang membutuhkan Gaara. Dia membutuhkan uangnya.

Namun diam-diam Gaara pun mulai khawatir. Berbagai dugaan bermunculan di benaknya.

Mungkinkah Hinata berubah pikiran? Atau mungkin Ichiraku memohon padanya agar ia kembali lagi? Atau bisa saja ia lupa dimana rumahnya. Atau yang paling buruk, mungkinkah ia diculik?

Semakin Gaara berusaha tidak memikirkannya justru membuat dia semakin memikirkan gadis tersebut.

Oleh karena itu, pada hari ke sepuluh sejak ia meninggalkan Hinata di Stadion Universitas Tokugawa, Gaara pun menyerah pada keangkuhannya dan menemukan dirinya berkendara ke Distrik Konohagakure.

Tidak seperti dugaannya, ia tidak menemukan Hinata di kedai Paman Ichiraku. Pria tersebut mengaku ia sudah tidak melihat Hinata sejak gadis itu mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Ichiraku juga sudah menemukan pengganti Hinata, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagi gadis itu untuk kembali kesana.

Gaara pun makin khawatir. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung menuju ke apartemen Hinata. Namun bahkan setelah Gaara menggedor pintu apartemen gadis itu seratus kali, yang akhirnya malah membuat tetangganya keluar dengan kesal, gadis itu tak kunjung keluar. Si tetangga dengan kesal memberitahu Gaara bahwa Hyuuga-san, yang ternyata adalah nama belakang Hinata, selalu kembali ke apartemennya sebelum tengah malam.

Dia tidak mungkin ada di rumahnya sore itu.

Keterangan tersebut membuat Gaara mengernyit. Apa yang dilakukan Hinata sampai tengah malam? Karena sudah tidak bekerja di Ichiraku lagi, seharusnya ia tidak lagi kembali ke rumah selarut itu.

Gaara kemudian berpikir untuk mencarinya ke SMA Konohagakure. Namun harga dirinya melarangnya. Lagipula apa yang akan ia lakukan di Konoha nanti? Berkeliling dan bertanya dimana Hinata Hyuuga? Tidak, terima kasih.

Namun dua puluh menit kemudian, Gaara malah menemukan dirinya berada di depan gerbang SMA Konohagakure. Hari itu hari Rabu dan saat itu sudah pukul empat. Sudah satu jam sekolah bubar, namun disana-sini masih terlihat beberapa orang dengan seragam khas Konohagakure.

Gaara mengutuki dirinya dan kebodohannya sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nomor Hinata di kontaknya.

Karena di pikirannya ia selalu menganggap bahwa Hinata yang membutuhkannya, Gaara pun membuat kebijakan agar tidak pernah menghubungi gadis itu duluan. Sehingga tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk menelepon gadis itu dulu sebelum mencarinya ke rumah atau sekolahnya.

Dan sekarang ia baru saja melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari awal.

Gaara mendengar bunyi tunggu tiga kali sebelum suara lembut Hinata yang khas menjawab, "H-halo?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghembuskan napas lega mendengarnya. Namun cepat-cepat ia menyembunyikan rasa leganya di balik suaranya yang dingin, "Kau dimana?"

"Uhh...G-Gaara?"

"Memang siapa lagi?"

"K-kenapa kau tiba-tiba meneleponku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dulu?"

"A-aku..." Dia berhenti sesaat, "...di sekolah."

"Kau belum pulang?"

"B-belum."

"Kemana kau selama seminggu ini?" tembak Gaara langsung.

Ia mendengar gadis itu terkesiap, kemudian dengan gagap menjawab, "...a-aku sedang mengurus sesuatu."

"Mengurus apa?"

"S-sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku di depan sekolahmu. Kalau kau memang sedang di sekolah, keluar sekarang, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. "A-aku masih ada kelas."

"Sekolah sudah bubar sejam yang lalu."

"K-kelas tambahan."

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menghindariku?"

"T-tidak...a-aku..."

"Kalau begitu dimana kau sekarang?"

"A-aku ada di sekolah."

Gaara menggertakkan gigi. "Kalau kau bersikeras tidak mau memberitahuku dimana, aku akan masuk dan mencarimu di setiap sudut sekolah sialanmu ini. Dan kau lebih baik berdoa supaya aku tidak menemukanmu."

Gadis itu memahami ancamannya dan seketika nadanya berubah panik, "T-tidak, j-jangan. B-baiklah aku akan keluar. Umm...kau di depan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab.

"B-beri aku waktu lima menit."

Kurang dari lima menit kemudian, Gaara melihat gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya. Pandangan gadis itu hampir terlihat takut saat menemukan Gaara di sana. Dan di sini Gaara pikir akhirnya ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang tidak takut padanya.

"H-hai," sapa Hinata malu-malu. Kedua matanya menatap ujung sepatunya. Sepatu yang menurut Gaara gadis itu dapatkan dari toko bekas. "A-apa kabar?"

Gaara meraih dagu Hinata dan membuat gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat ke dalam matanya. "Ada apa lagi sekarang? Seminggu tidak bertemu dan sekarang kita kembali lagi ke awal?"

Wajah gadis itu nampak lebih tirus dan pucat dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Gaara juga menyadari kantong mata yang tebal di bawah mata abu-abu gadis itu. Dia terlihat seperti tidak makan dan tidur berhari-hari.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Gaara agar melepas dagunya. "M-maafkan aku."

"Jadi kau tahu kalau kau bersalah. Bagus. Aku mau dengar langsung dari mulutmu. Apa maksud semua ini?"

Hinata masih belum sadar bahwa ia masih menggenggam tangan Gaara. Ketika akhirnya ia sadar, ia langsung melepasnya. Namun pemuda itu malah balik menggenggam tangannya. "Hyuuga?"

Gadis itu terkesiap, kedua matanya melebar. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Gaara memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. "B-bagaimana...?"

"Dari tetanggamu."

"K-kau ke apartemenku?" Gaara tidak menjawab. Tatapannya yang intens menjawab semuanya. Hinata pun menghela napas kemudian membasahi bibirnya. "B-begini, a-aku tidak bisa lama-lama...mungkin akhir minggu ini aku akan k-ke rumahmu dan m-membicarakan semuanya, l-lalu.."

"Kau sedang sibuk apa sih?" tanya Gaara yang sekarang mulai gusar. Karena masih menggenggam tangan Hinata, ia menarik gadis itu hingga kaki mereka saling menempel. Seperti dugaannya Hinata langsung memerah, lalu berusaha menjauh. Namun Gaara tidak membiarkannya sampai gadis itu memberinya penjelasan.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan panik ke sekitarnya, takut ada murid Konohagakure yang melihatnya dalam posisi seperti ini dengan lelaki lain. "A-ada banyak orang di sekitar sini. B-bisa-bisa mereka salah paham."

"Peduli setan sama mereka. Kalau kau mau ini segera selesai, beri aku jawaban yang jujur dan singkat."

"Aku...aku sedang mengerjakan PR," jawab gadis itu akhirnya.

"PR tidak membuat seseorang pulang tengah malam. Kau bisa mengerjakannya di rumah."

"A-aku tidak punya internet."

Sebelum Gaara bisa menahan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, ia sudah berkata, "Kau bisa mengerjakannya di rumahku." Ketika kalimat tersebut menggantung di udara, barulah Gaara sadar betapa bodohnya dia. Gaara berdeham, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tenang ia menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau."

Kalimat Gaara serta posisi mereka yang masih menempel seperti seorang kekasih rupanya tidak membuat Hinata menganggap itu ide yang bagus. "Ah, s-soal itu..." Hinata berdeham, "A-aku sebenarnya sangat ingin...p-pindah...ke rumahmu...s-sekarang. T-tapi...aku belum bisa."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut membuat Gaara bisa merasakan kemarahan perlahan-lahan merayap di dadanya, berbisik di telinganya untuk melukai gadis yang ada di hadapannya, dengan cara apapun, hingga gadis itu menarik kembali kata-katanya. Ia mengabaikannya, lalu mulai berhitung sampai sepuluh, sebuah trik yang diajarkan oleh terapisnya. Namun seluruh sel di dalam tubuhnya menjerit untuk meremukkan tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya. Karena tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri, Gaara pun langsung mendorong Hinata menjauh darinya.

Meskipun lega karena Gaara sudah melepasnya, namun Hinata khawatir melihat Gaara yang wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit. "G-Gaara...kau baik-baik saja?" Cara gadis itu membisikkan namanya membuat perhatian Gaara teralih dari pergulatannya dengan emosinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Hinata membuatnya tidak ingin menunjukkan episode kambuhnya di depan gadis itu. Sesuatu darinya, mungkin matanya, membuat Gaara tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang gila di depannya.

Ia pun mendongak, lalu menemukan sepasang mata abu-abu yang besar itu menatap khawatir padanya. Dengan suara yang berusaha menenangkan ia berkata, "Aku...aku benar-benar ingin pindah ke rumahmu. Tapi aku masih punya masalah sekarang. Dan aku akan menyelesaikannya. Begitu semuanya sudah selesai, aku akan segera ke tempatmu. Oke?"

Melihat wajah Hinata yang berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja itu membuat Gaara ingin percaya bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Namun ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan Hinata tidak ingin memberitahunya. "Aku ingin menolongmu."

Gadis itu tersenyum, senyumnya yang biasa, dan Gaara merasa hatinya melunak. "Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan meminta pertolonganmu begitu aku butuh pertolongan. Saat ini aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Gaara mengangguk. "Telepon aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

"Pasti," bisiknya lagi dengan suara yang membuat Gaara ingin meraih gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk terus berbicara dengan suara seperti itu padanya setiap hari.

Gaara menyalakan motornya. "Hati-hati, ya," kata Hinata sebelum Gaara melaju dan meninggalkannya di sana.

Namun Gaara kemudian memutari satu blok dan kembali lagi ke Konohagakure. Kali ini ia berkendara masuk melewati gerbangnya dan menemukan tempat parkir untuk memarkir motornya. Setelah itu, ia masuk ke gedung SMA Konohagakure dan mencari Hinata.

Karena hari itu ia tidak ke sekolah, Gaara mengenakan pakaian standarnya sehari-hari yaitu kaos hitam, celana jeans, serta jaket kulit. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, ia menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun ia tahu, ia tidak akan semenarik perhatian apabila ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Orang pertama yang ia temui ketika masuk ke gedung SMA adalah seorang pemuda pendek dengan potongan rambut seperti mangkok. Ia terus-terusan memperhatikan Gaara, bahkan ketika Gaara menghampirinya.

"Hei. Kau kenal Hinata Hyuuga?"

Pemuda itu nampak tak percaya Gaara berbicara padanya. Gaara harus bertanya sekali lagi sebelum dia menjawab, "Hinata? Siapa?"

"Kau tahu, kulit putih, rambut panjang, gagap."

Nampaknya ciri terakhir itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang saja di sekolah itu, karena si rambut mangkok langsung berkata, "Oh! Hinatadecoco!"

"Hinatadecoco?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Matanya," si rambut mangkok menunjuk ke arah kedua matanya, "aneh. Seperti natadecoco."

Gaara tidak mengerti apa yang membuat pemuda itu membicarakan Hinata dengan nada yang merendahkan seperti itu, nada yang membuat Gaara ingin meremukkan lehernya dan menghantam kepalanya ke lantai. "Apa kau melihatnya hari ini?"

"Tidak. Sekolah sudah bubar dari satu jam lalu, bung. Dia pasti sudah berlari ke tempat kerjanya. Kudengar dia pelayan kedai ramen."

Gaara mengernyit ketika mendengar si rambut mangkok berusaha sok akrab dengannya.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan darinya? Apa dia berutang padamu? Kudengar ia punya utang dimana-mana. Maksudku dia agak aneh, dengan kondisi ekonomi seperti itu mau sekolah di sini. Bahkan dengan beasiswa pun tetap ada banyak biaya yang harus dibayar. Apa yang ia cari? Mungkin dia berharap salah satu pemuda kaya di sini ada yang akan memacarinya," lalu ia mendengus dan tertawa.

Namun tawanya tidak bertahan lama karena Gaara mencengkeram rahangnya. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi soalnya." Sebelum Gaara kehilangan kontrol dan kemungkinan membuat dia (dan mungkin Hinata) kena masalah, ia pun mendorong si rambut mangkok tersebut ke dinding lalu kembali mencari Hinata.

Nampaknya Hinata bukanlah orang yang populer di antara anak-anak dengan seragam Konohagakure. Setelah si rambut mangkok, Gaara menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dari tas tangan serta tatanan rambutnya terlihat sangat kaya, namun membicarakan Hinata seolah-olah dia adalah seekor kecoa di toilet. Karena tak pernah memukul perempuan, Gaara pun langsung meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun.

Akhirnya Gaara menemukan seorang janitor yang sedang bergegas menuju toilet di lantai dasar. Ia menghampiri wanita paruh baya tersebut dan bertanya soal Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata Hyuuga. Saya tahu. Sepertinya dia tadi menuju ke arah perpustakaan. Dia sepertinya sering ke sana akhir-akhirn ini."

Setelah menjelaskan arah menuju perpustakaan pada Gaara, lelaki itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada si janitor dan bergegas ke perpustakaan. Konohagakure sepertinya menghabiskan cukup banyak dana sumbangan mereka untuk bangunan perpustakaan mereka yang memiliki arsitektur gothik yang sangat mirip dengan perpustakaan universitas Oksford. Perpustakaan itu sendiri hampir sama besarnya dengan gedung SMA, dan terdiri dari empat lantai. Tidak heran mereka sangat mahal. Dan dalam hati Gaara memuji Hinata karena berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah mewah tersebut.

Gaara masuk ke dalamnya dan mulai menelusuri setiap lantai. Ia akhirnya menemukan Hinata di ruang belajar lantai tiga. Gadis itu duduk sendiri. Tangannya berkutat menulisi sebuah kertas folio. Sesekali kepalanya akan menoleh ke buku tebal yang terbuka di sampingnya. Padahal selain pustakawan wanita yang menjaga lantai itu, hanya ada mereka berdua di seluruh lantai tersebut, namun karena sangat serius, Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Gaara di sana.

Sampai Gaara akhirnya duduk di sampingnya.

Dari wajahnya Gaara tahu bahwa ia hampir membuat gadis itu terkena serangan jantung. Namun segera setelah sembuh dari kekagetannya, Hinata buru-buru membalik kertas folio di hadapannya lalu berbisik dengan panik. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya tadi kau sudah pergi?"

"Aku kembali lagi."

"K-Kenapa?"

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Gaara mencoba melihat kertas folio-nya. Namun Hinata tak membiarkannya.

"Memangnya ini ujian? Kenapa aku tidak boleh lihat?"

"K-karena..." Hinata menelan ludah. "Karena tidak boleh," jawabnya tegas, lalu ia menyelipkan kertas folio itu di antara buku terbuka yang tadi dilihatnya dan menutupnya.

Karena sudah merasa kertasnya aman, Hinata tidak siap ketika tangan Gaara dengan cepat mengunci kedua tangan Hinata, sementara tangannya yang lain menarik keluar kertas folio-nya. Hinata menahan jeritannya saat Gaara membaca kertas folio tersebut. Karena sudah terlambat, Hinata akhirnya berhenti meronta dan berbalik memunggungi pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Gaara yang meletakkan kertas tersebut kembali di meja. "Kenapa kau mengerjakan tugas orang lain?" tanyanya bingung.

Hinata menghela napas. Posturnya membungkuk saat akhirnya mengaku, "Karena aku dibayar, Gaara."

Jawaban itu membuat Gaara gusar. "Dibayar? Berapa banyak uang yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan, Hyuuga?" Suaranya perlahan-lahan meninggi, "Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau butuhkan?" Tapi sebelum Gaara meledak, Hinata cepat-cepat meletakkan tangannya di lengan pemuda itu.

Penjaga perpustakaan, yang merupakan satu-satunya orang di lantai tersebut selain mereka, langsung menatap tajam ke arah Gaara dan ber- _ssssttt!_ Hinata langsung gelagapan meminta maaf. Lalu pada Gaara ia berkata, "Tolong, jangan disini. Oke, oke, aku akan ikut denganmu kemanapun. T-tapi jangan buat keributan di sini."

Melihat wajah memelas Hinata, Gaara pun mengalah. Dan akhirnya membantu Hinata membereskan buku-buku serta kertas-kertasnya.

Ketika mereka di luar perpustakaan, Hinata sudah hendak memberi penjelasan padanya, namun Gaara menghentikannya, meraih tangannya dan menariknya menuju tempat ia memarkir motornya. "Temani aku makan."

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi."

Dan benar saja, Hinata tidak berargumen apapun sepanjang jalan.

* * *

Nasi terakhir yang dimakan oleh Hinata adalah nasi ayam _kung pao_ yang ia makan dua hari yang lalu. Setelah itu Hinata tak punya cukup uang untuk makan kecuali sepotong roti yang ia makan setiap sarapan. Oleh karena itu, saat Gaara mengajaknya ke restoran BBQ Korea, air liur-nya hampir menetes. Namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa memesan apapun.

Dari sekian banyak restoran BBQ Korea di Shinjuku, Gaara harus mengajaknya ke restoran termahal. Melihat harga makanan pendampingnya saja Hinata tidak sanggup, apalagi melihat pilihan dagingnya. Namun karena Gaara terlihat sangat lapar, Hinata tidak protes. Lelaki itu memesan banyak daging pada gadis pelayan ramah, sebelum ia kemudian bertanya apa yang Hinata inginkan.

"A-aku tidak lapar. Aku minum teh ginseng saja," katanya dengan senyum yang ia harap meyakinkan. Tapi Gaara menatapnya tidak percaya, lalu memesan porsi yang sama sepertinya untuk Hinata.

Namun Hinata langsung menyela. "T-tidak, tidak, jangan!" katanya pada si gadis pelayan. Namun Gaara memberinya pandangan yang menyuruhnya diam dan si gadis pelayan pun pergi untuk menyampaikan order mereka ke dapur.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Aku tidak punya uang, Gaara!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Selama kau bersamaku, kau tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun."

Hinata mengernyit. Kedua tangannya terkepal. "A-aku bukan peliharaanmu," bisiknya. Namun ia tahu ia sudah kelewatan, jadi ia langsung minta maaf. "M-maaf, aku...aku tidak bermaksud..."

Gaara tetap terlihat marah. Sambil menggertakkan gigi dia berkata. "Kau bukan peliharaanku. Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan ketika kau kemarin memasak di rumahku. Kau membayar untuk semua bahannya, 'kan?"

Mereka berdua diam sampai makanan datang. Hinata membiarkan Gaara memanggang semua daging sesuai seleranya. Hinata memakan apa yang diberikan olehnya. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak makan daging, atau mungkin karena restoran itu adalah salah satu restoran BBQ terbaik di Tokyo, Hinata merasa makanan tersebut adalah makanan terenak yang pernah ia makan sejak lahir. Selama sesaat ia pun lupa kenyataan bahwa ia tidak perlu membayar untuk makanan tersebut.

Setelah makan, mood Gaara rupanya jauh lebih baik. Ia tidak lagi mengernyit atau terlihat marah. Mungkin dari tadi suasana hatinya yang jelek karena ia lapar, pikir Hinata.

"A-aku akan membayarnya segera setelah aku punya penghasilan," guman Hinata dari mulut teh ginsengnya.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Gaara sambil mengunyah.

Setelah makanan mereka habis, Gaara langsung membayar ke kasir dan mengajak Hinata keluar. "K-kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Kenapa kita harus berlama-lama di sana?" balas Gaara.

Mereka berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan di daerah Shibuya selama beberapa saat. Gaara berjalan di depan, sementara Hinata mengikuti dari belakang. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Hinata pernah berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan Shibuya. Sejak ia datang ke Tokyo hingga sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari Distrik Konohagakure, karena semua keperluannya bisa ia dapatkan di situ. Ia sering mendengar dari pembicaraan teman-temannya di Konohagakure bagaimana akhir pekan mereka sering mereka habiskan dengan berbelanja di Shinjuku, atau menghabiskan waktu dengan bergosip di kafe-kafe mewah di Omotesando. Bagi Hinata dunia seperti itu hanya ada dalam bayangannya.

Namun sekarang ia sedang berjalan di dalam bayangan tersebut.

Dan ternyata Shibuya jauh lebih ramai dibandingkan bayangannya.

Sebuah toko pakaian menarik perhatian Hinata. Dari etalase-nya Hinata melihat manekin yang dipajang dengan fashion terkini di musim gugur. Pakaian yang berwarna-warni, mantel beludru dengan bahan yang bahkan belum pernah Hinata sentuh sebelumnya, tas-tas model trendi, serta sepatu-sepatu yang indah. Hinata berhenti di depannya untuk mengagumi keindahannya. Ia tahu ia mungkin harus menabung selama sepuluh tahun untuk mampu membeli selendang bermotif seperti itu. Namun ia tidak bisa mencegah diri untuk tidak membayangkan dirinya mengenakan pakaian tersebut.

Hanyut dalam fantasinya, Hinata bahkan tak menyadari Gaara yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kenapa wajahmu sepert itu?" katanya membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"S-seperti apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah merah.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Dia malah balik bertanya, "Kau mau pakaian itu?" Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah setelah yang dikagumi Hinata dari tadi.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku..aku hanya suka melihatnya saja. I-itu tidak akan cocok untukku." Ia berjalan lagi, dan kali ini Gaara berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih cocok dengan kaos dan celana jins," gumam Hinata. "Yang seperti itu...mungkin lebih cocok untuk gadis-gadis di sekolahku yang lain." Ya, untuk gadis-gadis seperti Sakura Haruno.

Gaara mendengus. "Mereka kadang terlihat seperti badut, kau tahu?"

"A-apa? Seperti badut?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Dengan pakaian berwarna-warni, mantel warna-warni, syal warna-warni, kau akan berpikir ini karnival atau apa? Dan dengan semua _make-up_ itu." Ia memutar matanya.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil. "Mungkin...perempuan melakukan itu bukan untuk memamerkan kefiminiman mereka, atau memamerkan kekayaan mereka. Terkadang, mungkin mereka melakukannya agar mereka merasa cantik."

"Pakaian dan _make-up_ tidak mendefinisikan diri seseorang, Hyuuga."

Hinata berhenti, dan melihat ke arah Gaara, "Lalu apa yang mendefinisikan seseorang, Gaara?"

Dengan pandangan yang intens, Gaara menjawab, "Apa yang orang tersebut pikirkan tentang mereka sendiri," kemudian ia berjalan di depan lagi, membiarkan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Mereka sampai di Starbucks. Karena tidak ingin memesan, Hinata langsung mencari tempat duduk dan menunggu Gaara yang mengantri untuk mengorder minumannya. Namun ketika lelaki itu akhirnya menghampirinya, dia membawa dua _cup_ di tangannya dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada Hinata.

"A-aku sudah berutang cukup banyak padamu hari ini, Gaara. Aku bahkan tidak haus."

"Ini gratis. Sedang ada promo beli satu gratis satu," kata Gaara acuh sambil tetap meletakkan _cup_ Hinata di depannya. "Lagipula memangnya alasan minum satu-satunya hanya karena haus?"

Hinata mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ia membuka tutup cup di hadapannya, membuatnya menghirup aroma cokelat yang lezat. "I-ini... _hot chocolate_?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak mau meminumnya, aku akan membuangnya."

Tentu saja Gaara mengatakan itu karena tahu Hinata adalah kaum yang sangat anti membuang-buang makanan.

Dan itu adalah cokelat terbaik yang pernah Hinata minum seumur hidupnya.

"Enak?" tanya Gaara pada Hinata yang sedang menghabiskan minumannya sepenuh hati.

Seperti tertangkap basah di tengah-tengah kerakusannya, Hinata dengan wajah memerah hanya bisa menjawab dengan malu-malu, "Sangat enak. Terima kasih."

"Sekarang, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu seminggu ini."

Kemudian Hinata tiba-tiba terkesiap. "A-aku lupa! Aku harus melanjutkan PR-ku!"

Gaara tampak kesal. "Maksudmu PR _orang lain_ yang _kau_ kerjakan?"

Hinata mengeluarkan kertas-kertas serta bukunya dari dalam tasnya. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku mengerjakan ini di sini?"

"Aku keberatan."

Wajah Hinata langsung memelas. "Kenapa?"

"Kau sedang di sini bersamaku, dan kenapa kau mau mengerjakan ini? Ini bahkan bukan PR-mu!" Gaara menatap jijik pada kertas-kertas di hadapan Hinata. "Kenapa kau tak mengerjakannya di apartemenmu saja?"

Hinata tidak berani menatap Gaara saat menjawab dengan gugup, "Umm...a-aku butuh wi-fi..."

"Kau bahkan tidak pakai komputer atau laptop." Dan sebelum Hinata bisa menyembunyikan ponsel jadulnya, Gaara langsung menambahkan, "Dan kau tidak pakai _smartphone_!"

"Haruskah kau melukai ego-ku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata lemah.

"Ya, karena kau sedang tidak jujur padaku." Kemudian ia menambahkan dengan suara lebih pelan, "Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja?"

Hinata menghela napas kemudian mengemas kembali buku dan kertas-kertasnya. "Kau benar. A-aku lebih baik mengerjakan ini di apartemen. Ini sudah malam, Gaara. Kau sebaiknya juga pulang."

Gaara menatapnya dengan curiga. "Sekarang kau kabur dariku."

"A-Aku hanya mengikuti saranmu!"

"Aku tidak menyarankanmu supaya pulang! Aku hanya ingin duduk di sini bersamamu, berbicara, mendengarkanmu bicara, tanpa kertas-kertas terkutuk itu!" Meskipun Gaara berteriak padanya, namun Hinata tidak bisa mencegah wajahnya memerah. Mungkin lelaki itu tidak sadar, namun Hinata merasa senang mendengarnya berkata ia berada di situ karena ingin _berbicara_ dan _mendengarnya_ berbicara.

Gaara mengatur napasnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian melanjutkan. "Tapi kalau kau lebih memilih berbicara di apartemenmu, baiklah. Ayo!" Dengan membawa _cup_ -nya, Gaara berdiri kemudian keluar.

Hinata mengejarnya. "A-apa? Gaara, tunggu! Kita mau kemana?

"Ke rumahmu," jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"A-apa? Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Kau...kau pulang saja."

"Tidak."

Dengan kekeraskepalaannya, Gaara kembali menyeret Hinata menuju motornya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

Ketika pertama kali berkunjung ke apartemen Hinata, yaitu sore dimana badai mengamuk, lampu-lampu di koridor apartemen tersebut belum menyala sehingga Gaara tidak begitu melihat jelas kondisinya. Namun malam itu, ketika semua lampu menyala, Gaara sadar bahwa ada beberapa lampu yang memang tidak menyala. Cat-cat dinding yang mengelupas dan menampakkan plester, sarang laba-laba di langit-langit, dan bau pengap serta apak itu membuat Gaara bertanya-tanya bagaimana Hinata bisa bertahan hidup di situ setiap hari.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mengundangnya untuk naik, namun Gaara tidak menunggu sampai dia diundang.

Gadis itu berjalan seperti tikus di depannya. Sangat cepat dan dengan punggung membungkuk, seolah-olah dengan begitu Gaara akan kehilangan jejaknya dan meninggalkannya. Gaara tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu begitu ingin berpisah dengannya. Padahal minggu lalu dia-lah yang repot-repot menemui Gaara di stadion dan membawakannya lemon madu serta biji bunga matahari. Karena itu adalah kali pertama seseorang melakukan itu padanya, Gaara pun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, kecuali merasa senang.

Gaara senang dengan perhatian yang Hinata berikan padanya.

Dan ia menginginkannya lagi.

Namun sekarang malah ia yang mengikuti gadis itu kemana-mana dan terus bertanya-tanya mengapa ia sekarang bersikap menjauh. Dan Gaara bertekad akan menemukan jawabannya.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu Hinata, gadis itu bergumam sambil mencari kunci apartemennya, "Lebih baik kamu pulang saja. Ini sudah malam."

"Ini masih pukul delapan."

" _Sudah_ pukul delapan."

"Jangan jadi orang yang pesimis."

"A-Aku bukan pesimis, aku hanya menyatakan fakta." Ia menemukan kuncinya kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak mempersilahkan Gaara masuk, namun hanya membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan membiarkan lelaki itu masuk.

Gaara mengernyit melihat Hinata yang dengan lihainya mencopot sepatunya kemudian bergerak kesana-kemari di dalam kegelapan. Dengan cahaya dari koridor, Gaara melepas sepatunya, kemudian saat hendak masuk lebih dalam, Gaara tak bisa melihat apa-apa. "Kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampunya?" tanya Gaara gusar.

Seperti hantu, mendadak Hinata muncul di hadapannya. "M-makanya kubilang kau pulang saja," bisiknya.

Ia kemudian meninggalkan Gaara lagi untuk menyalakan sebatang lilin. Cahaya dari satu lilin itu tidak cukup untuk menerangi seluruh ruangan tersebut. Namun cukup bagi Gaara untuk melihat kakinya sendiri.

Setelah meletakkan lilin di meja, Hinata kemudian bergerak untuk menutup pintu di belakang Gaara dan membereskan sepatu lelaki itu. "Kau bisa duduk dimana saja," kata gadis itu seperti kunjungan Gaara sebelumnya. Pemuda itu pun duduk di dekat meja. Padahal belum sampai semenit ia berada di ruangan itu namun ia sudah sangat kepanasan dan akhirnya melepas jaket kulitnya. Bila koridor apartemennya tadi pengap, bagian dalam apartemen itu dua kali lipat lebih pengap. Gaara tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara Hinata tidur di ruangan sepanas ini.

Namun si gadis pemilik kamar nampaknya sudah biasa dengan suhu tersebut. Dengan lincah ia mengambil gelas di dapur dan menuangkan air, sebelum memberikannya pada tamunya. "Maaf aku hanya punya ini."

Gaara hanya terpana saat menerima gelas tersebut dan melihat wajah Hinata yang berbayang akibat cahaya lilin. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" gumamnya.

"Bilang apa?"

Gaara tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan berteriak. "Kalau mereka memutus listrikmu!"

Hinata tersentak kaget dan mundur.

"Maaf," gumam Gaara lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sekarang Gaara mengerti mengapa gadis itu sangat bersikeras mengerjakan semua sampah itu di perpustakaan sekolahnya sampai larut, dan bukannya di rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak punya lampu! "Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Ini...yang terjadi padamu."

"Ini adalah kenyataan, Gaara," ujar Hinata dengan suara menenangkan. Dengan takut-takut ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Gaara. Pemuda itu tak menyingkirkannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Hinata menarik tangannya. Gaara juga menurunkan tangannya dan menatap gadis itu saat ia akhirnya mulai berbicara. "Sebelumnya kau harus tahu kalau beasiswaku di Konohagakure tidak mencakup kegiatan ekstrakurikuler...atau buku-buku yang kugunakan. Namun karena mengerti kondisi keuanganku, sekolah terkadang membiarkanku menunggak. Namun aku tetap harus membayarnya. Kemudian pada hari dimana aku pulang dari pertandinganmu minggu lalu, sebuah surat datang dari sekolah. Isinya bilang bahwa untuk meningkatkan kualitas sekolah, mereka akan menaikkan iuran bulanan serta biaya-biaya lain, yang ternyata sudah efektif sejak bulan lalu. Meskipun aku program beasiswa, namun beasiswaku tak menutupi kenaikan iuran tersebut. Oleh karena itu, s-sekolah meminta persetujuanku untuk membayar iuran bulan lalu...dan bulan ini. Selain itu, karena aku menunggak biaya ekstrakurikuler selama lima bulan, aku juga harus membayar itu. Setelah membayar utang ayahku, hampir tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk membayar tagihan-tagihan lain."

"Utang...ayahmu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Warisan ayahku tidak hanya dalam bentuk uang, namun juga dalam bentuk utang. Rupanya dulu ayah pernah meminjam uang dalam jumlah tidak sedikit untuk memulai sebuah bisnis yang buruk. Dengan bunganya, aku harus bekerja keras untuk mengembalikannya." Gadis itu menarik napas, kemudian mendadak suaranya pecah, "Kau tahu, kadang aku berharap pada hari gempa itu aku juga ada di rumah sehingga aku tidak perlu menanggung semua ini. Ini...ini terlalu berat. Aku tidak ingin menyesali keputusanku masuk Konohagakure. Kau tahu betapa besar kemungkinanku untuk masuk Todai dengan ijazah dari Konohagakure. Namun kadang aku rasanya ingin mencekik diriku sendiri," Ia melakukan gerakan mencekik dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri, "Belum lagi cicilan apartemen ini..."

"Cicilannya belum selesai?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak mudah punya rumah di Tokyo, Gaara." Ia menghela napas. "Ini lah yang membuatku belum bisa pindah ke rumahmu. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau menyewa tempat ini sebelum aku menyelesaikan tagihan listriknya. Kemudian aku tahu bahwa beberapa anak di Konohagakure yang...mengalami sedikit kesulitan dengan PR mereka dan bersedia membayar banyak untuk mereka yang mau mengerjakannya. Jadi aku mulai melakukannya...setidaknya untuk menutupi tagihan ini dulu. Kemudian setelah itu aku pindah ke tempatmu dan baru aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya satu persatu."

Gadis itu terdiam setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kemudian mendadak ia menangis. Gaara tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berhadapan dengan gadis yang menangis, sama seperti ia tidak ingat apa yang harus ia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan gadis yang menangis. Oleh karena itu ia hanya menunggu di sana. Namun karena isakan Hinata tak kunjung berhenti, dengan takut-takut ia pun mendekat. Begitu jarinya menyentuh bahu gadis itu, secara otomatis Hinata langsung menghambur ke Gaara dan menangis di dadanya.

Gaara tidak tahu harus meletakkan tangannya dimana, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meletakkannya di bahu Hinata dan membiarkan gadis itu menangisi bagian depan kaosnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara bisa merasa tangisan Hinata mereda. Gadis itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, ia nampak malu karena perbuataannya sendiri, lalu sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan seragamnya, ia meminta maaf dengan terbata-bata. "A-aku tidak seharusnya begitu...m-maaf...hanya saja, k-kau orang pertama yang mendengar semua ini. A-aku sebenarnya merasa lebih lega setelah menceritakan ini. T-terima kasih."

Gaara tidak menjawab. Sampai akhirnya perlahan-lahan ia berkata, "Hyuuga, kau tahu kalau soal uang...aku punya banyak."

Hinata yang masih terisak menatap Gaara dengan pandangan bingung. "Umm...iya."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun Hinata masih tidak menangkap maksudnya.

"Umm..l-lalu?"

"Lalu aku tidak melihat masalahmu."

Setelah itu, Hinata pun langsung paham. "T-tidak. Tidak bisa. A-aku tidak bisa membuatmu..."

"Tapi aku mau! Aku punya uang lebih banyak daripada yang bisa aku habiskan seumur hidupku. Kau disini jauh lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan aku!"

"Tidak, Gaara. Aku menceritakan semua ini padamu bukan untuk mendapat belas kasihan darimu. Aku menceritakan ini padamu karena kupikir kita...kita...teman...dan kuharap kau memahami kondisiku dan tidak memaksaku untuk..."

"Aku memahami kondisimu dan aku ingin menolongmu!"

"Tapi..."

"Dengarkan aku." Gaara mengangkat tangannya ketika Hinata hendak berdebat lagi, "Dengarkan aku dulu!" bentaknya hingga Hinata akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan memberikanmu uangku cuma-cuma. Aku akan memberimu pinjaman untuk melunasi utang ayahmu dan semua tagihan-tagihan yang belum kau bayar. Kau akan mengembalikannya sambil bekerja padaku. Bukankah itu perjanjian kita di awal? Kau bekerja untukku dan aku menggajimu lebih tinggi dari yang dibayar Paman Ichiraku? Anggap saja aku memotong gajimu setiap bulan, sisanya dapat kau gunakan untuk membiayai sekolahmu. Dan kalau kau bisa mendapatkan orang untuk menyewa kamar ini, kau bisa mencicil apartemen ini dengan uang dari situ 'kan?"

Gaara tahu itu adalah ide yang bagus. Hinata juga tahu itu. Namun di matanya masih terdapat keragu-raguan. Seolah-olah solusi tersebut terlalu bagus untuk jadi kenyataan.

"T-Tapi jumlahnya besar sekali, Gaara." Hinata menggeleng. "A-Aku mungkin harus bekerja untukmu seumur hidupku untuk membayarnya kembali."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

" _Aku_ keberatan."

Gaara menghela napas. "Kau tahu bahwa aku adalah satu-satnya jalan keluarmu, 'kan?"

Hinata membuang wajahnya lalu bergumam, "Jangan menyanjung dirimu."

Gaara juga memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Ruangan itu benar-benar sangat panas. Gaara pun meminum air yang diberikan Hinata padanya, berharap bisa mendinginkan tubuhnya, namun air tersebut ternyata sama panasnya. "Hyuuga," panggil Gaara.

Namun gadis itu tidak menoleh. Gaara memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Apa?" sahut Hinata akhirnya.

"Lihat aku."

Hinata pun menoleh. "Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal disini." Kalimat itu membuat Hinata tersentak. "Ruangan ini sangat panas kau bisa mati sesak di dalamnya. Dindingmu sangat tipis dan aku yakin tetanggamu yang menyebalkan itu pasti mendengar setiap kata pembicaraan kita. Dan gang yang harus kau lalui untuk masuk kesini? Itu sangat berbahaya apalagi kalau kau pulang sendirian malam-malam. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Jadi, pindahlah ke rumahku."

Gaara memandangnya dengan serius, dan Hinata bisa melihat dari matanya bahwa lelaki itu tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tempat tinggalnya. Ia hanya mengungkapkan fakta yang ada. Dan sejujurnya...

Sejujurnya...

...Hinata juga sangat ingin menerima tawaran tersebut.

Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Ia tahu bahwa dengan membiarkan Gaara membayar semua utangnya hanya membuatnya berganti kreditur dan tidak menghapus utangnya. Namun ia lelah dengan teror berkepanjangan dari _debt collector_ apabila ia terlambat membayar utangnya seminggu saja. Kemudian belum pandangan sinis serta mencibir dari teman-temannya di sekolah yang melihatnya mengerjakan PR mereka demi uang. Seolah-olah ia mengkonfirmasi semua pendapat-pendapat mereka bahwa ia tidak pantas berada di sekolah itu. Dan sejujurnya...sejujurnya...ia juga lelah harus pulang ke apartemen yang gelap.

Mungkin sekali ini saja...ia akan membiarkan seseorang menolongnya.

"Kalau kau membantu Matsuri bersih-bersih dan membantuku di taman, aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat."

Kedua mata Hinata nyaris loncat keluar. "T-tiga kali? T-tidakkah itu terlalu banyak?"

"Asal kau mengerjakan tiga pekerjaan. Kurasa itu cukup adil."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian ia terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Kau tidak akan membiarkanku berkata tidak, 'kan?"

Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya hari itu Gaara pun akhirnya menyeringai.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan memberi support kalian, teman-teman! Maaf kalau updatenya agak lama, karena saya sebenarnya sedang agak sibuk dan kurang sehat. Dan maaf kalau belum bisa membalas review-review indah dari kalian satu persatu. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **Love,**

 **harlotkiss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Applied**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _Honey Milk_

Karena mendapat tutor-nya sendiri untuk kelas _programming_ , Sasuke pikir nilainya sudah aman. Namun sayang, Miss Toshiba rupanya masih belum mengubah nilainya mengingat catatan absensinya yang kosong. Dengan setengah hati, sang striker tim sepak bola Konohagakure pun menyeret langkahnya menuju kelas terakhirnya pada hari itu.

Awalnya ia mengambil mata pelajaran _programming_ karena kelas tersebut kedengarannya keren dan mungkin akan membuatnya tertarik. Namun pada hari pertamanya ia sadar bahwa kelas _programming_ ternyata 99% dihuni oleh populasi terpintar di Konohagakure; 1% sisanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha sendiri, yang keberadaannya bisa dikatakan merupakan sebuah anomali.

Ia masuk ke kelas dan mengambil bangku terdekat dengan jendela agar bisa melihat ke bangunan gothik perpustakaan yang megah bila matanya terlalu lelah menatap komputer. Setelah menyalakan PC-nya, Sasuke mengeluarkan iPod dan _earphones_. Hanya di kelas ini saja lah Sasuke memilih untuk duduk sendiri, karena semua orang yang ia kenal lebih memilih kelas seni, yang ternyata nilainya lebih gampang.

Ketika sedang tenggelam dalam musiknya, dari ekor matanya ia menangkap sosok perempuan dengan baju kebesaran masuk ke kelas. Perempuan berambut panjang itu berjalan menunduk dan cepat-cepat mengambil bangkunya yang terletak di pojok pada sisi seberang dari tempat Sasuke duduk. Ketika gadis itu menyalakan komputernya, ia menyelipkan rambut panjangnya di belakang telinganya sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat profil samping wajahnya.

Hinatadecoco.

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya, mengambil tasnya, dan bergegas menuju komputer di samping si natadecoco. Tak peduli bahwa PC-nya sudah dan masih menyala.

Gadis itu mengamati Sasuke meninggalkan bangku, kedua matanya perlahan-lahan melebar saat melihat lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan bingung saat Sasuke menempati komputer di sebelahnya.

"Umm, i-ini adalah bangku yang biasa ditempati Koizumi-san." Suara gadis itu agak kencang karena ia pikir Sasuke mendengarkan sesuatu di _earphones_ -nya. Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai kemudian mencabut _earphones_ -nya.

"Koizumi-san bisa duduk dimana saja. Komputernya lebih banyak dari jumlah kita, 'kan?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah, dan ia kembali menatap layar komputernya lagi. Kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain dan ia terlihat sangat gugup. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke bukan orang yang sombong, namun ia sangat menyadari penampilan fisiknya serta bagaimana reaksi kaum perempuan di sekitarnya. Dengan tubuh atletis hasil rutinitas olahraga-nya sejak SMP, rambut gelap, dan hidung mancung, ia tahu bahwa jumlah perempuan yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya bisa dihitung dengan jari dan bahkan mungkin tidak ada. Ia tidak suka memanfaatkan penampilan fisiknya, namun ia harus mengaku bahwa ketampanannya adalah sebuah bonus yang membuatnya lebih mudah untuk bersosialisasi, terutama dengan perempuan. Ia senang bahwa penampilannya ternyata masih berefek pada orang sepemalu si natadecoco.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," jawab gadis itu dengan senyum malu-malu.

Sasuke kemudian mencoba untuk berbasa-basi, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya sopan.

Hinata nampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dia punya banyak alasan untuk kaget, karena tidak setiap hari seorang bintang sepak bola yang menempati lingkaran paling populer di Konohagakure mengajaknya berbicara di kelas _programming_. Dengan terbata-bata ia akhirnya menjawab, "B-baik. Bagaimana denganmu, U-Uchiha-san?"

Kecuali staf pengajar, ia sudah hampir tak pernah lagi mendengar orang memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Karena ia sangat terkenal, serta berusaha mempertahankan reputasi sebagai sahabat semua orang, yang menurut Naruto baik untuk imejnya, Sasuke pun membiarkan semua orang yang mengenalnya memanggilnya dengan nama depan-nya. "Tolong, jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluargaku," katanya. "Kita ini seumuran. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke. Boleh aku memanggilmu Hinata?"

Wajah gadis itu makin memerah saat ia mengangguk dalam diam.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku baik-baik saja. Agak sedikit lelah dengan semua persiapan Emperor Cup. Apa kau akan datang ke pertandingan minggu depan?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya yang berwarna pink hingga membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih ke sana. Ia sadar bahwa gadis itu tidak menggunakan _lipstick_ atau berbagai macam jenis pemulas bibir lainnya, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain. "M-mungkin tidak. A-aku harus kerja," jawabnya.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal kita sudah masuk semi final. Mungkin ini akan sangat seru. Kalau kau ada waktu datang saja."

"T-tentu saja!" jawabnya cepat sambil mengangguk dengan semangat. "T-terima kasih sudah mengundangku. A-aku akan berusaha untuk datang, kalau bisa," katanya dengan suara yang seolah-olah berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia akan sangat berusaha untuk datang. Sebuah reaksi yang makin meninggikan ego lelaki itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa kau mendapat masalah gara-gara kejadian waktu itu?"

Wajah Hinata mendadak berubah bingung. "K-kejadian kapan?" tanyanya.

"Yang di kedai ramen dengan Gaara Sabaku," ia mengingatkan.

Entah mengapa gadis itu terlihat makin gugup saat mendengar nama Sabaku. Namun ia kemudian menjawab, "Oh, a-aku baik-baik saja. S-setelah itu G-Gaara meminta maaf pada Paman Ichiraku dan pulang."

Jawabannya membuat Sasuke tertarik. "Dia membiarkanmu memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, ya?"

Dan gadis itu langsung gelagapan. "I-itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke-san. K-kami hanya...kenalan. Dan...dan ketika berkenalan pertama kali, dia tidak menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Jadi―"

" _Well_ , sekarang kau tahu. Kau sudah lama kenalnya? Dimana kau kenal dengannya?"

Sasuke ingat kalau Naruto bertanya hal yang sama waktu itu di kedai ramen tepat sebelum Gaara menginterupsi mereka dan insiden tersebut terjadi. Sekarang interupsi itu datang dalam bentuk Miss Toshiba yang masuk ke kelas dan Hinata pun serta merta langsung mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya ke depan, dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu, Hinata," kata Sasuke yang perhatiannya sama sekali tidak teralih bahkan setelah Miss Toshiba memberi petunjuk apa yang harus mereka lakukan hari itu.

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Napasnya tercekat ketika Sasuke menyentuh lengannya. "T-tolong, Sasuke-san. Nanti saja. A-ada beberapa _coding_ yang harus kita selesaikan hari ini," kata Hinata.

Gadis itu benar, dan bagi Sasuke Uchiha itu adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang meminta agar menunda pembicaraan dengannya. Bagi si pangeran lapangan Konohagakure, hal tersebut seharusnya melukai ego-nya. Namun entah mengapa hal itu malah membuat ia makin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Gaara Sabaku dan gadis ini.

* * *

Sasuke tidak mencapai prestasinya dalam sepak bola seperti sekarang dengan gampang menyerah, dan itu-lah yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki tersebut saat itu; menunjukkan kegigihannya dalam mengungkap fakta di balik hubungannya dengan Gaara.

Hari itu adalah hari yang indah bagi Hinata. Ia naik kereta tepat waktu, tidak terlambat, mendapatkan 100 di kuis matematika, menyelesaikan semua percobaan Kimia-nya dengan mulus, makan siang dengan ditemani sebuah novel klasik yang bagus, dan diajak berbicara oleh _seorang_ Sasuke Uchiha.

Hari itu bisa dibilang semua imajinasi remaja-nya baru saja menjadi kenyataan. Namun tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha tidak mungkin mengajaknya berbicara tanpa alasan tertentu. Dan _tentu saja_ Sasuke cuman _mau_ mengajaknya berbicara karena penasaran tentang rival sepak bola-nya yang misterius, yang kebetulan sekarang adalah majikan baru Hinata.

Namun ia tentu saja tidak akan mengungkapkan fakta tersebut pada Sasuke.

Sepanjang kelas, Sasuke juga menunjukkan kemampuan dalam komputer yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kemahirannya di lapangan. Dari sesi tutoring-nya dengan Sasuke, Hinata sudah mengetahui hal ini. Ia sangat tergoda untuk bertanya pada lelaki itu apa yang membuatnya mengambil kelas tersebut kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan komputer atau _coding_. Kemudian karena melihat mereka duduk bersebelahan, Miss Toshiba pun menginstruksikan Hinata agar _menolong_ Sasuke dengan _coding_ -nya, yang tentu saja dilakukan Hinata dengan senang hati apabila lelaki itu tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah ingin membelah tengkoraknya dan menemukan semua jawaban yang membuatnya sangat penasaran tentang Gaara Sabaku.

Saat Hinata sedang memberitahunya petunjuk-petunjuk untuk _coding_ , Sasuke tiba-tiba malah bertanya, "Apa kau waktu itu menolak pernyataan cinta Gaara Sabaku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat jari-jari Hinata terpeleset di _keyboard_ komputer Sasuke, dan membuat lelaki itu terkekeh. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan? T-tentu saja tidak."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku dengar kau bilang padanya kalau kau tidak bisa bersamanya."

Hinata terkesiap. Tentu saja ia ingat apa yang ia sendiri katakan. Namun ia tidak menyangka saat itu Sasuke masih dalam jangkauan pendengaran. Ia pikir Sasuke dan Naruto sudah pulang. "I-itu tentang hal lain, bukan tentang pacaran," jawab Hinata jujur. "T-tidak mungkin Gaara menyatakan cinta padaku," Ia lalu berusaha tertawa untuk membuatnya tidak terdengar terlalu menyedihkan, namun justru malah membuatnya terlihat makin menyedihkan.

Bagaimana mungkin majikan bisa jatuh cinta pada pelayan-nya, terutama pelayan yang punya utang hampir satu juta yen padanya?

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sasuke lagi, pandangannya tak meninggalkan Hinata.

Gadis itu balas menatapnya, lalu dengan nada bercanda berkata, "L-lihat saja aku."

"Ya, aku melihatmu."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Hinata tertegun dan selama sesaat lupa pada apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Pandangan lelaki itu yang intens dan serius membuatnya seolah-olah dihipnotis dan enggan untuk berpaling. Namun sebuah suara dalam dirinya mendadak bertanya, suara yang selalu Hinata anggap sebagai suara rasional yang selalu mempertanyakan hal-hal yang logis dalam nuraninya, yang kali ini mempertanyakan tindakan Sasuke.

 _Benarkah? Apa yang dilihatnya?_

Dan itulah yang terlontar dari mulutnya sedetik kemudian.

"A-Apa...yang kau lihat?"

Masih tidak mengurangi intensitas pandangannya, Sasuke menjawab, "Gadis yang bisa mempertahankan dirinya dari orang seperti Gaara Sabaku," Sasuke kemudian menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar menarik, Hinata. Benar-benar menarik."

Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti selama sesaat, sebelum berdentum-dentum kencang. Bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga, yang jarang mendapat perhatian atau pujian dari lawan jenis, kalimat tersebut adalah kalimat terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Saking senangnya, Hinata nyaris tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"...apakah itu benar?" tanyanya.

"M-maaf, apa?" tanya Hinata yang baru keluar dari fantasinya.

"Tadi pas makan siang ada yang bilang kalau ada yang melihatmu minggu lalu bermesraan dengan pengendara motor di depan sekolah dengan seseorang yang mirip Sabaku. Apakah itu benar?" ulang Sasuke lagi.

"A-a-apa? K-kapan? T-tidak!" Reaksi jijik Hinata nampaknya cukup meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa rumor tersebut memang hanya rumor. Dan itu memang hanya rumor. Ya, dia memang berbicara dengan Gaara Sabaku minggu lalu. Tapi orang gila mana yang menyangka kalau mereka bermesraan?!

Sejauh ini Hinata memang merasa sakit hati dengan rumor-rumor jahat yang menjelek-jelekkan kondisi finansialnya. Namun rumor yang kali ini membuatnya marah.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu bagaimana gosip menyebar di sekolah ini, 'kan? Kudengar Lee bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang bertanya tentangmu. Katanya dia mirip Sabaku. Dan ada yang bilang kau bermesraan dengannya di depan sekolah. Kita bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus mendengarkan yang mana."

Hinata terlihat ngeri. Gaara membuatnya menempel pada lelaki itu, ya. Tapi mana mungkin ia dengan mudahnya mau bermesraan dengan lelaki itu, apalagi di tempat umum seperti sekolah!

"K-kuharap kau tidak sering mendengar rumor-rumor seperti itu, Sasuke-san."

"Terkadang mereka benar, tapi harus kuakui sering juga salah." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir juga yang itu pasti tidak mungkin, maksudku bagaimana mungkin kau bermesraan dengan Sabaku? Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mau bermesraan di tempat umum."

 _Memangnya kenapa tidak mungkin?_ Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Namun ia tahu Sasuke pasti tidak bermaksud jelek dengan pernyataannya itu. Dan ia benar, bagaimana mungkin Gaara mau bercumbu dengannya?

Mustahil.

Mendadak suara dehaman muncul dari belakang mereka. "Maaf mengganggu diskusi yang mengasyikkan ini, Uchiha-san dan Hyuuga-san. Namun kulihat kalian belum membuat _progress_ apapun, tidak seperti yang lain. Apa kalian mengalami kesulitan? Apa instruksi saya kurang jelas, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata terkesiap dan menoleh untuk menemukan Toshiba-sensei menganalisis pekerjaan di layar komputernya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terlihat malu. "M-maafkan saya, sensei. S-saya barusan mencoba membimbing Uchiha-san."

Toshiba-sensei mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke arah Sasuke. "Iya, dia dari tadi membantuku. Maaf kalau aku terlalu bodoh untuk kelasmu," ujarnya dengan sarkartis.

Wanita itu mengernyit, nampak tidak senang dengan nada bicara Sasuke padanya. "Ini adalah kelas _programming_ , namun kuharap kau tidak melupakan pelajaran dari kelas tata krama-mu di kelas ini, Uchiha-san," katanya sebelum berbalik untuk memeriksa _progress_ murid-muridnya yang lain.

Hinata terkesima melihat bagaimana Sasuke yang bisa dibilang _mengusir_ Miss Toshiba. Namun lelaki itu nampak tak peduli, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan. Miss Toshiba memang bukan termasuk guru senior, namun ia tetap seorang guru. Dan sepanjang pengetahuan Hinata, semua guru harus dihormati.

"Kau mau mengajariku atau mau terus-terusan menatapku? Yang manapun aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan," kata Sasuke setelah beberapa saat.

Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika sadar bahwa ia dari tadi tak berhenti menatap Sasuke. "M-maaf," gumamnya.

Sasuke tidak berbasa-basi lagi dengannya sampai kelas tersebut berakhir.

* * *

Hari itu Hinata membuatkan risotto daging dan sup udang untuknya. Sebagai makanan pembuka, Gaara tentu saja menikmati _potato chips_ dengan mayonaisse. Setelah itu, Matsuri bilang Hinata sudah menyiapkan sorbet jeruk untuknya di kulkas.

Sejak Hinata tinggal bersamanya, Gaara merasa nafsu makannya lebih meningkat. Ia tidak pernah memuji gadis itu secara langsung. Namun harusnya gadis itu sadar kalau dia sangat berbakat.

Gaara sedang menikmati sorbet jeruk-nya ketika salah satu perempuan yang paling ia benci di dunia masuk ke dapurnya.

Perempuan itu berambut pirang, pirang alami yang Gaara duga ia dapat dari ayah kandung-nya. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah-nya, seragam yang baru sekarang Gaara sadar ternyata sama dengan milik Hinata, yang artinya perempuan itu satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Namun tidak seperti Hinata yang mengenakan sepatu butut-nya, gadis itu mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi. Tangannya yang dihiasi kuku-kuku bercat merah menggenggam sebuah tas tangan mahal yang Gaara tahu pasti dibeli dengan uang ayah tiri-nya.

Yaitu uang ayah-nya Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ini hari Jumat." Gadis itu mendekati meja makan dan mengamati piring-piring di hadapan Gaara dengan ingin tahu. "Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang kulakukan di sini. Dan kenapa kau masih pakai baju tidur? Kau belum mandi?" Ia merengut jijik, "Menjijikkan sekali."

Gaara menggertakkan gigi, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menusuk mata gadis itu dengan sendok di tangannya. "Aku habis olahraga. Dan akan latihan di klub sore nanti," jawab Gaara berbohong. Karena hari itu hari Jumat, maka latihan selalu ditiadakan agar para anggota klub bisa menikmati akhir pekan mereka. Namun perempuan itu tidak tahu.

Gadis itu mencari sendok dari konter, lalu kembali ke samping Gaara dan menyendok sorbet-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shion?" tanya Gaara jengkel.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali. Siapa yang membuat ini?" Lalu ia menyeringai, "Bukan Matsuri pasti 'kan? Karena dia tidak bisa memasak." Shion menyendok sekali lagi, namun Gaara menepis sendoknya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Gadis itu mengernyit melihat tumpahan sorbet di lantai, namun dia tidak kaget.

"Sudah kubilang aku baru akan ke terapis setelah Emperor Cup selesai."

Shion menyipitkan mata, lalu menarik keluar selembar sapu tangan dari dalam tas tangannya untuk membersihkan bibirnya. "Asal kau tahu," katanya dengan nada penuh kebencian, "Kalau bukan karena ayah yang menyuruhku, aku tidak akan pernah mau berada di dekatmu, pecundang. Kau pikir aku mau mengasuh anak umur 18 tahun yang bahkan tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri?"

Gaara serta-merta berdiri, mengagetkan Shion hingga gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga," Gaara membentaknya.

"Kalau aku keluar dari pintu itu tanpamu, ayah akan tahu."

"Kau tidak bisa mengancamku menggunakan ayah- _ku_."

"Oh, aku sangat bisa, _Sabaku_. Kau pikir siapa yang meneleponku dan menyuruhku ke sini? Apa dia meneleponmu? Tidak! Kau pikir siapa yang dia suruh untuk menghubungi terapis baru untukmu? Kau? Tidak! Dia tidak percaya padamu karena kau orang gila."

Gaara berjalan ke arah Shion, namun gadis itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya. "Dia sedang sibuk, makanya dia menyuruhmu. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau dia punya perasaan apapun padamu. Dia hanya membiayaimu dan ibumu yang pelacur itu hanya supaya kalian tidak menjelek-jelekkan keluarga kami di luar sana."

Shion tiba-tiba tertawa. "Kau masih berpikir kalau ayah sibuk? Kau benar-benar percaya itu? Kau memang lebih _sakit_ dari yang kukira! Ayah malu punya anak sepertimu! Kutanya sekali lagi padamu, apa ayah pernah meneleponmu? Facetime denganmu? Menghadiri pesta ulang tahunmu? Tidak! Aku lebih seperti anak kandungnya dibandingkan kau!"

Gaara merasa sesuatu meledak di dalam dirinya. "DIA TIDAK PERNAH JADI AYAHMU! TIDAK PERNAH DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Gaara mendorong Shion hingga terjengkang dan menjerit. "KELUAR DARI SINI! KELUAR! JANGAN PERNAH KAU DATANG KE RUMAH IBUKU LAGI!" Gadis itu menangis namun cepat-cepat merangkak menjauhi saudara tiri-nya yang mengamuk. Setelah Shion keluar dari dapur, Gaara menangkup kepalanya di kedua tangannya dan nyaris menarik lepas rambutnya dari kulit kepala. Dia berteriak sekali lagi. "AYAH! KAPAN KAU AKAN KESINI?" jeritnya lalu menangis. Setelah itu Gaara mulai menghancurkan melempar semua benda yang ada di atas meja, lalu dengan mudah membalik meja dapur. Ia juga mengangkat kursi dan menghantamkannya ke dinding; melempar panci, piring, gelas, apapun yang bisa ia temui, ia hancurkan.

Gaara ingin berhenti. Namun ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Inilah yang sangat ia takutkan. Ia takut pada emosinya sendiri. Inilah yang sangat ayah dan ibunya takutkan hingga mereka bahkan tak bisa tinggal bersamanya.

Sejak keluar dari Sou Fujimoto, Gaara bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan berubah. Ia akan menjadi anak yang baik, rajin belajar, rajin berolahraga, agar kedua orang tuanya bisa menjemputnya di rumah tersebut dan mereka tinggal bersama-sama lagi di Amerika. Namun kalau begini terus, kapan mereka akan datang?

Gaara menangis lagi.

Ia lalu keluar dan berlari ke gazebo di taman, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Sejak ayahnya membelikan ponsel tersebut untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas, Gaara hampir tak pernah berpisah dengan benda tersebut. Ponsel tersebut datang bersama selembar surat yang ditulis tangan oleh ayahnya, surat yang berkata bahwa pengobatan Gaara mengharuskan mereka agar hidup terpisah. Oleh karena itu Gaara harus menjalani pengobatannya dengan baik agar mereka bisa segera bertemu lagi. Waktu pertama kali mengaktifkannya, di dalam ponsel tersebut hanya ada dua nomor, yaitu nomor ayahnya dan nomor ibunya.

Dua nomor yang tak pernah mengangkat teleponnya.

Dua nomor yang sudah ia SMS ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali, dan tidak pernah membalas satu pun.

Jika ada satu hal yang sangat Gaara inginkan di dunia saat itu...itu adalah untuk mendengar suara kedua orang tuanya.

Gaara tahu bahwa mereka tak pernah mengangkat telpon atau membalas SMS karena itu akan menyalahi pengobatan yang sudah diatur oleh para dokter-nya di Sou Fujimoto. Namun Gaara tidak pernah lupa melaporkan setiap kejadian apapun yang ada di hidupnya pada kedua orang tuanya lewat SMS atau email agar saat mereka bertemu nanti, mereka tidak akan kaget dengan semua perubahan yang sudah terjadi pada Gaara.

Ia membuka aplikasi pesan lalu dengan cepat mengetik:

 _Jangan percaya apapun yang Shion katakan pada Ayah, aku menjalani pengobatanku dengan baik. Dr. Orochimaru bilang aku akan bisa segera bertemu Ayah dan Ibu. Kuharap kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunku bersama-sama nanti._

Dan menekan tombol _send_.

Setelah itu Gaara meletakkan ponsel-nya di meja, dan menunggu.

* * *

Perjalanan Hinata dari sekolah ke rumah yang dulu biasa ia tempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit, sekarang harus ia tempuh selama satu jam dengan kereta dan bus. Ia sadar bahwa ini memakan banyak waktu, dan membuatnya harus berdesak-desakan setiap pagi; namun ia juga sadar bahwa harus ada pengorbanan untuk setiap hal. Untungnya di perjalanan pulangnya hari itu, Hinata mendapatkan kereta yang lumayan kosong dimana ia bisa duduk.

Sudah seminggu Hinata tinggal di Sunagakure. Sudah seminggu juga ia mencoba beradaptasi dengan "keluarga" barunya. Ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah Gaara, dengan van sewaan dan barang-barangnya, yang kelihatan paling senang tentu saja Matsuri. Sejak datang ke rumah yang besar tersebut tiga tahun yang lalu, Matsuri selalu mengurusnya sendirian, bersama Ata yang berumur tiga kali lipat darinya, dan seorang Master yang pemarah. Gadis itu menggunakan _confetti_ untuk menyambut Hinata, kemudian membantu gadis itu membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar barunya.

Gaara memberi Hinata sebuah kamar yang terletak di sayap para pelayan, tepatnya di samping kamar Matsuri. Bahkan di rumah tersebut, kamar untuk pelayan-nya saja yang lebih besar daripada apartemen Hinata sebelumnya. Ia sangat senang karena di kamar tersebut ia mendapat kasur dan bantal yang empuk, selimut yang tebal, meja tulis, serta sebuah televisi ukuran 21 inchi.

Sebelum membongkar semua barang-barangnya, Gaara sendiri memberi Hinata tur keliling properti miliknya. Ia menunjukkan lantai bawah yang terdiri dari ruang tamu, ruang santai, perpustakaan, ruang kerja, dapur, sayap para pelayan, dan tentu saja tangga menuju _basement_ pribadinya. Kemudian mereka naik ke lantai dua dimana terdapat kamar-kamar tamu yang semuanya kosong. Setelah itu mereka naik ke lantai paling atas, dimana terdapat kamar tidur Gaara yang tidak pernah ia pakai, serta kamar utama yang Gaara ingatkan tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun, kecuali oleh Matsuri untuk dibersihkan.

Tanpa diberitahu Matsuri, Hinata sebenarnya bisa menebak bahwa pemilik kamar tersebut adalah Mistress rumah itu sebelumnya, yaitu ibu-nya Gaara. Petunjuk-nya terpampang jelas pada setiap pigura foto dan lukisan yang ada di setiap sudut rumah tersebut. Dari Matsuri, Hinata kemudian tahu bahwa rumah tersebut sebenarnya adalah rumah keluarga Tenjo, yaitu rumah tempat Mistress Karura Tenjo dibesarkan.

Dari Matsuri, Hinata kemudian tahu bahwa kamar tersebut adalah kamar Mistress rumah ini sebelumya, yaitu ibu-nya Gaara.

Setelah mengetahui setiap sudut rumah, Gaara membawanya keluar dan menunjukkan kolam renang serta taman bunga yang menjadi kebanggannya. Ia memberi tahu Hinata bahwa di musim gugur seperti itu ia tidak akan banyak mengerjakan tanaman, namun dia akan banyak membangun _patio_ dan sejenisnya, dan ia harap Hinata akan membantunya. Gadis itu tidak keberatan. Selama tinggal di Tokyo, Hinata menghabiskan musim panasnya dengan mengerjakan bermacam-macam kerja _part-time_. Mulai dari supir taksi, pengantar ayam, pengantar pizza, _cleaning service_ , pelayan bar, hingga tukang salon. Sebagai orang miskin, ia tidak punya banyak pilihan. Karena itu, dengan bekerja dengan Gaara, Hinata harap ia akan mendapat banyak pengalaman yang bagus.

Gaara juga memberitahu bahwa rumah mereka menggunakan listrik umum, namun jika terjadi gangguan, mereka punya generator independen sehingga lampu tidak akan pernah padam. Lelaki itu menunjukkan dimana lokasi generator-nya, dimana mereka melewati sebuah lahan kosong yang cukup luas yang Gaara pikir ingin ia gunakan untuk memelihara ayam. Hinata sangat senang dengan ide tersebut karena dulu di Hokkaido, ia juga memelihara ayam di belakang rumahnya.

Dengan pengalaman kerjanya, sebenarnya bekerja di rumah Gaara bukanlah hal yang sulit. Yang sulit adalah _hidup_ di rumah yang ada Gaara-nya.

Hal positif-nya adalah Gaara memberinya seragam pelayan yang menurut Hinata sangat manis dan senada dengan warna rambutnya. Setiap hari Hinata bangun jam lima pagi, mengenakan seragam dan apron-nya, menyiapkan sarapan dan makan siang, lalu membantu Matsuri membersihkan rumah, sebelum bersiap-siap dan pergi sekolah tepat pukul delapan. Sore-nya ia akan sampai rumah sekitar pukul lima, menyiapkan makan malam, menggosok pakaian, kemudian membersihkan diri, mengerjakan PR, dan tidur pukul sepuluh.

Bagi Hinata, hari yang baik adalah hari dimana ia bisa bangun jam enam dan tidur jam sepuluh. Namun sejauh ini, dengan majikan seperti Gaara, hal itu sulit dicapai.

Gaara Sabaku ternyata adalah penderita _Intermittent Explosive Disorder_ atau IED, dimana penderitanya selalu mengalami rasa marah spontan terhadap orang lain atau keadaan di sekitarnya. Rasa marah tersebut juga biasanya disertai dengan kebencian berlebihan yang dalam beberapa kasus bisa menyebabkan komplikasi pada sistem imun penderitanya serta memicu kelainan mental lain. Fakta tersebut tentu saja menjelaskan banyak hal tentang Gaara dari pertemuan pertama Gaara hingga saat itu.

Kelainan tersebut membuat lelaki itu harus menjalani terapi serta meminum banyak obat. Matsuri menyimpan obat-obatan Gaara di sebuah kabinet di dapur. Ada delapan botol yang menyimpan delapan pil dan kapsul berbeda serta berwarna-warni. Karena sekarang Hinata yang bertanggung jawab pada apa yang dikonsumsi oleh Gaara, Matsuri dengan gampangnya menyuruh Hinata jugalah yang harus memastikan bahwa majikan mereka meminum semua obatnya di pagi hari dan di malam hari.

Hal lain yang Hinata pelajari dari Gaara adalah lelaki itu memiliki rutinitas olahraga yang ia jalani sangat taat seperti agama. Setiap hari lelaki itu bangun pukul enam, dan berolahraga sangat keras di gym pribadi-nya di basement hingga pukul delapan. Ia tidak akan mau meminum obatnya sebelum rutinitas _gym -_ nya selesai. Yang menjadi masalah adalah Hinata harus selalu pergi sekolah pukul delapan, pada saat yang sama dimana Gaara harus meminum obatnya. Dan memastikan lelaki itu meminum semua obatnya bukan perkara yang mudah. Beberapa kali Hinata harus terlambat ke sekolah karena Gaara menolak meminum obatnya dengan alasan olahraganya belum selesai karena ia bangun terlambat hari itu.

Setelah minum obat, Gaara akan memakai kaos, celana training, serta sepatu larinya, dan berlari di sekitar situ dan baru kembali sekitar pukul sebelas atau saat makan siang. Awalnya Hinata mengira bahwa Gaara hanya melakukan semua itu saat akhir pekan. Namun saat hari sekolah ia juga melakukan rutinitas yang sama. Suatu malam, saat menunggu Gaara menyelesaikan kue pai-nya di dapur, Hinata pun bertanya soal sekolah padanya.

"Penyakitku membuatku tidak harus masuk kelas. Tapi aku boleh datang sesukaku. Dengan uang, mereka bisa membuat nilaiku tetap bagus. Bagi sekolah yang penting adalah aku harus sembuh," jawabnya santai.

Karena itu Hinata tahu, bahwa Gaara bisa dibilang...tidak pernah belajar apapun...selama SMA.

Gaara juga selalu makan siang di rumah. Lalu jika ia sedang ingin menghadiri kelasnya, ia akan berangkat setelah makan siang. Namun jika ia hanya ingin menghadiri latihan klub, ia akan berangkat pukul tiga dan pada situasi yang manapun, Gaara akan pulang ke rumah di jam yang tidak menentu. Terkadang ia bisa pulang pukul delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, dan bahkan bisa tengah malam dengan mulut berbau alkohol dan temperamen seperti orang bar-bar. Pada saat yang manapun, Hinata tetap harus memanaskan makanannya dan memastikannya minum obat.

Itulah mengapa hidup dengan seorang Gaara Sabaku bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Hinata bersyukur ketika sampai di rumah pukul lima. Namun momen syukurnya hanya berlangsung selama beberapa saat ketika ia menemukan Matsuri berada di basement Gaara yang dalam sudah dalam kondisi seperti kapal pecah.

Bagi Hinata, hari itu bisa dikatakan hari yang indah. Dapat kereta tepat waktu, nilai kuis Matematika 100, mengobrol dengan Sasuke Uchiha pada separuh kelas _programming_. Ia sangat berharap Gaara tak akan menghancurkan semuanya dengan kelakuannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Matsuri mendongak dari atas serpihan dari apa yang Hinata duga adalah kursi meja makan. Ia nampak lega melihat Hinata. Di tangan kirinya ada pengki sementara tangan kanannya memegang sapu. "Oh, syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Ayo bantu aku! Pinggangku mau patah rasanya dari tadi harus membersihkan semua ini sendirian," katanya.

Dapur itu terlihat seperti habis dilewati angin puting beliung. Di sana sini terdapat pecahan beling dan serpihan kayu. Panci-panci yang pagi itu ia tinggalkan dalam keadaan bersih pun sudah terlempar kemana-mana.

Meskipun baru seminggu tinggal di situ, namun Hinata sudah merasa memiliki hubungan yang dalam dengan dapur tempat ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya selama di rumah itu. Melihat dapur yang sangat ia sayangi hancur lebur seperti itu membuat Hinata nyaris menangis.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Mistress Kim datang," jawab Matsuri muram. "Inilah yang terjadi kalau beliau datang."

"Mistress Kim?"

Matsuri menghela napas, meletakkan pengkinya kemudian bersandar pada sapunya. "Kim Shion dan Kim Minami. Kim Minami adalah..." ia nampak ragu-ragu, kemudian memelankan suaranya, "Oh, karena kau sudah tinggal di sini kurasa kau harus tahu. Kim Minami adalah...istri tidak resmi Master Yorozoku." Master Yorozoku Sabaku adalah ayah-nya Gaara, Hinata tentu saja sudah tahu hal ini waktu ia pertama kali pindah, "Atau bisa dibilang juga beliau adalah ibu tiri-nya Master Gaara. Sementara Kim Shion adalah putrinya, adik tirinya Master Gaara. Tapi seingatku mereka sebenarnya seumuran." Dia memberi Hinata pandangan menilai. "Kau dan Master seharusnya juga seumuran, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Hinata hanya tertegun di sana. Masih tidak melihat koneksi antara datangnya Mistress Kim dengan dapurnya yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Aku sedang di atas saat Mistress Kim datang. Master sedang makan siang di sini. Sepertinya Mistress mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Master marah. Dan kau bisa lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi."

Hal itu membuat Hinata mengernyit. "Lalu dimana Master sekarang?"

"Kalau habis marah, dia biasanya menyendiri di taman sampai malam." Hinata sudah hendak bergerak keluar. "Jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk membujuknya. Kau bisa kena damprat juga. Lagipula kau harus membantuku di sini!"

Hinata membungkuk minta maaf lalu bergegas mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih dan membantu Matsuri.

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam, namun langit masih berwarna oranye. Setelah nyaris mematahkan pinggang mereka, Hinata dan Matsuri akhirnya berhasil membereskan dapur. Setelah itu, Matsuri langsung mengambil alih kamar mandi dan berkata ia butuh mandi air panas untuk merilekskan semua ototnya yang kram akibat terus-terusan jongkok dan membungkuk. Hinata tidak apa-apa mengalah, lagipula ia ingin mengecek kondisi Gaara. Masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, ia pun membuat sebuah susu panas yang ia campurkan dengan sesendok madu dan keluar mencari majikannya.

Ia menemukan Gaara tertidur di gazebo dengan kepala terkulai di meja. Ponselnya berada di dekat kepala-nya. Dengan hati-hati Hinata mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Perlahan-lahan ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu pemuda itu. Dalam seketika, ia langsung terbangun dan nyaris mencekik Hinata. Gadis itu menjerit kaget, namun ketika melihat bahwa itu Hinata, Gaara langsung melepasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Perhatiannya teralih pada ponselnya yang tidak memunculkan notif apa-apa.

Hinata menyadari kedua mata Gaara yang merah dan membengkak. "A-aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. K-kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara hanya mengamatinya selama beberapa saat. "Kau pasti habis membereskan kekacauan yang kubuat, ya?" tanyanya muram.

Hinata mengangguk. "K-kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara menggeleng, lalu kembali membaringkan kepalanya di meja. "Aku sudah mampus. Shion pasti akan mengadu ke ayahku. Orang tuaku tidak akan pernah kesini lagi."

"K-kenapa mereka tidak akan pernah kesini?"

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang tuaku kalau aku belum sembuh. Dokterku melarangnya." Ketika Hinata hendak bertanya lagi, Gaara melanjutkan. "Menurut dokterku, orang tuaku adalah pemicu penyakitku sekarang, jadi supaya aku bisa benar-benar sembuh...aku tidak boleh bertemu ataupun berhubungan dengan mereka. Makanya aku tinggal sendirian di sini." Gaara menghela napas, lalu memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menghadap Hinata. "Sekarang kau sudah tau. Pergilah."

Bukannya puas dengan jawaban tersebut, namun berbagai pertanyaan justru malah muncul di benak Hinata. Terlalu banyak misteri yang mengelilingi Gaara. Bagaimana Hinata bisa membantunya kalau dia saja tidak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Hinata lalu teringat minuman yang ia bawa. "Eh...i-ini. Aku membuatkanmu ini. Kalau kau masih mau duduk di sini, mungkin lebih baik sambil minum ini karena sudah malam dan di sini pasti dingin."

"Aku tidak haus."

Hinata tersenyum. "Haus bukan satu-satunya alasan untuk minum, 'kan?"

Mendengar Hinata menggunakan kalimatnya sendiri membuat Gaara kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat gadis itu. "Kau buat apa?"

Hinata menyodorkan gelasnya ke arah Gaara. "Dulu aku punya anjing namanya Kubo. Waktu dia mati, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis selama dua malam. Ketika ibuku membuatkan ini, aku langsung tertidur."

Gaara mengambil gelasnya dan menyesap isinya. Kedua matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. Kemudian ia mencobanya sekali lagi. "Aku...pernah minum ini...dulu." Ia lalu minum dalam diam sampai habis. "Dulu...ibuku pernah membuatnya..." Mendadak kedua air matanya dipenuhi air mata. "Ini...susu?" Ia lalu meletakkan gelasnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata dan mulai terisak.

Hinata mengernyit sedih. Perlahan-lahan ia meletakkan tangannya di punggung pemuda itu dan mengusapnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. "Kau baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik saja," kata Hinata berulang kali.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka membenciku, Hinata. Aku harus jadi lebih baik dari ini."

"Aku tahu," bisik Hinata di telinga Gaara.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka mengurungku di sana lagi. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke Amerika lagi."

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang Gaara bicarakan, namun ia berusaha menenangkan lelaki itu dengan berkata, "Mereka tidak akan pernah mengurungmu lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka."

Mendadak Gaara mendorong Hinata, "Itu lah yang selalu mereka katakan! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hah? Kau tidak bisa apa-apa! Kau sama saja seperti mereka semua! Berkata kalau tidak akan membiarkanku pergi, tapi tidak berbuat apa-apa saat mereka datang kesini dan membawaku! Apa yang kau mau, Hinata?!"

Dengan wajah yang penuh amarah, Hinata seharusnya merasa takut pada Gaara. Namun karena pada saat yang sama wajah tersebut basah karena air mata, yang Hinata rasakan hanyalah kebingungan. Semua kalimat Gaara seperti _puzzle_ yang mewakili potongan-potongan gambar yang harus ia susun agar ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada lelaki itu. "Gaara, tenang dulu. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bohong padamu. Kalau kubilang aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu pergi, aku hanya akan melakukan itu. Kau bisa memegang janjiku, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Bibir bawah Gaara bergetar, napasnya pendek-pendek dan ia berusaha mengaturnya. Ketika ia sudah lebih tenang, ia tampak malu dan berbalik memunggungi Hinata. "Kau janji?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau janji akan terus ada di sini sampai kedua orang tuaku menjemputku?"

Hinata mengernyit. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Matsuri pernah bilang padanya kalau ibu Gaara sudah meninggal. Namun Hinata tidak berniat mempertanyakan itu pada Gaara yang emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Lebih baik ia bertanya pada Matsuri nanti. "Aku janji."

Setelah Hinata yakin bahwa Gaara benar-benar tenang, akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum. "Kau lapar?"

"Tidak terlalu," gumamnya.

Hinata sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. "Apa kau ingin sendirian di sini?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Hinata sadar bahwa itu adalah tanda baginya untuk pergi. Ketika ia hendak beranjak dari gazebo tersebut, Gaara tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa Matsuri sudah memberitahumu tentang hubunganku dengan Shion dan ibunya?"

Hinata menelan ludah dan tampak malu saat mengaku. "Y-ya. M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bergosip."

Gaara berbicara tanpa melihat Hinata. "Tidak apa. Karena kau sudah tinggal di sini, aku ingin kau paham tentang situasi Shion dan ibu-nya, Minami, dan aku tidak ingin kau mendengarnya dari orang lain kecuali aku." Hinata mendengarkan Gaara dengan seksama. "Kau pasti sudah tau dari Matsuri bahwa ibuku adalah istri resmi, dan ibu dan ayahku tinggal di Amerika?" Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Minami adalah istri simpanan ayahku. Tapi karena mereka tinggal di Jepang, ia adalah wali-ku yang resmi di sini. Situasiku membuatku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan apapun sendiri. Artinya, apapun yang kulakukan dan harus kulakukan, harus seizin dan sepengetahuan dia." Mendadak Gaara menatapnya, "Termasuk siapapun yang tinggal di rumah ini."

Hinata menelan ludah. Dia hampir mengerti maksud Gaara.

"Aku tidak pernah menyebut soal mempekerjakanmu di sini, ataupun uang yang kuhabiskan untukmu padanya. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu." Gaara menghela napas lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, "Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kalau dia atau anaknya ada di sini, aku mau kau sembunyi. Jangan pernah bertemu mereka. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk bisu dan menunduk. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dengan membiarkannya tinggal di situ Gaara harus mengalami masalah dengan ibu tirinya. Namun untuk saat itu ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mematuhi kata-kata lelaki itu.

"Dan jangan terlalu sering berbicara dengan Matsuri," tambahnya lagi.

Hinata terkejut dan mendongak. "A-apa? K-kenapa?" Ia pikir itu sangat aneh karena Hinata selalu mendapat kesan bahwa Matsuri adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengajarkan segala sesuatu tentang rumah tersebut padanya. Mendadak menyuruhnya untuk menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu membuat Hinata...

Gaara menatapnya dalam-dalam saat menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah percaya padanya."

"T-t-tapi..."

"Menurutmu mengapa dia satu-satunya pelayan yang bertahan di sini?" Hinata hanya bisa tercengang saat berusaha mencerna pertanyaannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum Gaara akhirnya menarik tangannya. "Ayo, masuk. Aku lapar."

Hinata tidak berkata apapun hingga mereka sampai di dalam.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Terima kasih untuk semua teman-teman yang tetap setia menjadi pembaca Beautiful Disaster. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai ditulis enam bulan lalu, sekitar bulan Juni. Namun entah kenapa tidak bisa saya upload. Ada banyak alasan kenapa saya akhirnya lupa untuk update cerita ini. Pertama, pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Kedua, ternyata saya alergi dengan selai Nutella (ini adalah hal yang sangat membuat saya syok). Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **Salam,**

 **harlotkiss**


End file.
